Remembering Memories
by GhostNox181
Summary: Raven. she doesnt talk, shes extremely powerful, and shes got a secret. So do the white coats. One that could danger the Flock and the world. Who is Raven really? And what does she know about the Flock and their future? sequel up.
1. WAKE UP

**A/N Hey. This is my first fanfic. Sorry if the first chapter is a little short, but the beginning of books/thingys are always hardest for me. But I really do hope you like it.**

People are always so eager to see movies, waiting for that sappy happy ending. The one that everyone knows is coming. And we always hope for our own happy ending, where we all dance the night away, and realize nothing will ever harm us again. That ending where we realize our lives will be perfect now.

Hah. That's funny.

Real life isn't a movie, is it? No. No it very much isn't. Maybe one of those dramatic, oh no my husband cheated on m e, now I'm gonna go make a big mistake and land myself in jail types of movies. Maybe life is like that. But life is definitely not a Cinderella story. Especially not for me.

This Cinderella doesn't get her happy ending.

But still, I can pretend, can't I?

**Max's POV**

"Max!" a small voice called out, quickly joined by 2 more. Well, 3, if you count the dog.

"5minutesmoreplease…" I begged.

"Max! Get up!" Gazzy practically yelled in my ear. I turned onto my other side and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Get up. MAX!" Angel yelled, but it was in my head this time. Surprised, I rolled out of bed and got tangled in my sheets. A wet tongue licked my nose repeatedly.

"Eww, Angel get Total away from my nose!" I said, trying to swipe Total's tongue off my nose.

"Humph, I don't like you either." The dog huffed in my ear and trotted away.

"MAX! Get up! Do you remember what today is? Today is Christmas. OH, Max, we've never had a real Christmas before! Well with Jeb and all, but this is better! Too bad it's not snowing. I would've liked to build a snowman. But still MAX! IT"S CHRISTMAS!! Come ON! Fang said we couldn't open our gifts 'til you got up. Ooo I wonder what everyone got! I really hope we ca-" I placed my hand over Nudge's mouth, having stood up, much to everyone's delight.

"I'm up, I'm up, you can go now." I mumbled, still half-asleep.

Don't go back to sleep, Max. I'll know. And if you do, I'll send one of the boys up here to get you.

Ah, gah okay, that made me wake up. Fang wouldn't have to do anything, just stand there and be quiet and I'd be up, and Iggy would probably like tip me out of bed or something that I didn't want. Gazzy well Gazzy would be Gazzy.

After everyone left, I took a quick shower, letting the hot water wake me up. I changed into a basic outfit, jeans and a light green t-shirt that said Leader of the Pack. Only Angel had crossed out "pack" and had written "Flock" with a black fabric marker.

So, still sleepy, but clean and dressed, I made my way downstairs to The Flock, so they could open their presents, as they so eagerly have waited.

**A/N Yeah, so please feel free to review. I'd appreciate your opinons. And dont worry. It's going to get a lot better. I hope. **


	2. Merry Christmas

**A/N Okay, heres the next chapter. Sorry for the slow uploading, I'm still figuring out how to work this. Enjoy**

**Max's POV**

"Ah Max, there you are. You get to open yours first. But you might want to hurry, the others are getting restless." Mom said to me. We were at her summer house (I won't tell you where) because the Flock was sick of cold weather. Well okay, it was mostly because _I_ was sick of cold weather. But close enough.

I hadn't even walked into the room before Angel had shoved a carefully wrapped box, by the looks of it, into my hands. I looked down at it, in a kind of what's this supposed to be look. Angel looked up at me, smiling like mad. I knew right then and there, this is was either her gift and she was excited for me to open it, or it was a certain someone's gift and I was going to be embarrassed beyond relief. I really hoped it was from Angel.

I sat down, with everyone following my movements, making me self-conscious. I carefully unwrapped the small box, realizing it was from Angel, thank God, and pulled out a cute little charm bracelet, that already had a miniature Celeste on it. Hah. I get it. It's supposed to represent Angel. I figured the rest of the Flocks presents were probably different charms representing them.

"Do you like it, Max? I know you don't really like jewelry, but with this, we can be together forever." Angel said to me, worry in her eyes.

"Yes Angel, Thank you." I said, giving her a quick hug.

Just wait til you see what Fang got you. Angel said in my head. I immediately turned red, and Angel giggled.

Before anything else could happen, I gently shoved a present at Nudge, letting her know it was from Angel, not me.

And so, the Flock celebrated our first real Christmas together.

----------------------

Everyone was enjoying their new gifts, consisting of a drawing kit, a new stuffed animal, some new shoes, and a chemical kit. That I certainly did not approve, but it was Christmas and I wasn't going to say anything. Only when Angel realized I hadn't gotten her anything did everything quiet down.

"Max, you didn't get anything for anyone." Gazzy so helpfully pointed out.

I smiled at my mom, and she got up and got the envelops I had so carefully hidden, and kept out of my mind, and distributed them to each Flock member, and Ella. I smiled gleefully as the shock spread on their faces. Even Fang had a small hint of surprise on his face, something I was glad for. That meant not even he was expecting me to give them each what I gave them.

And what did I give them? Each member of the Flock, including Ella, my mom, and unfortunately Jeb, who would meet us there, got an all-day pass to Disney World. All four parks. The passes also came with free all you can it buffets for lunch and dinner. The younger ones and Ella came running over to give me a hug, while Fang carefully read the ticket to Iggy.

"Oh MAX! Thank you thank you thank you." Nudge kept repeating as Angel and Gazzy did a small dance in a circle chanting "We're going to Disney, we're going to Disney."

Okay. So now you now. We're in a summer house in Florida. And tomorrow, we're going to Disney world. I knew the Flock would be happy. I hoped we'd get a good amount of rides in, without any trouble. But you never know.

After all, we hadn't seen head or tail of Itex or anything dangerous in over 2 months. Which means one of two things. Either They gave up, or we are in serious doo-doo. I really doubt it'll be the first one.

"Okay guys, who's up for a quick fly around?" I asked. Everyone whooped and we all pulled shoes on and stepped outside.

It was such a beautiful day. I only hoped it would stay that way.

**A/N Don't forget to review:-) More action coming up. And I'll be adding FAX! But if there are any other couples you wanna see, let me know.**


	3. The Castle

**A/N Ok ok, I know you are all wondering what Fang got Max. Just hold on a bit longer. I left it out for a reason. Its not as important as I made it seem, so sorry if I like got your hopes up or something. Well I didn't think it was. Sorry for the slow uploading, my dad came to visit and well I really don't have an excuse. So in return, I'll post the next 2 chapters instead of my one a day. **

**Max's POV**

"Max. Max! MAX!" I looked up at Nudge.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Were you paying any attention to me at all? I said how much longer 'til we get there?"

Honestly, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking, and not of something I wished to be thinking about. I was thinking about the dream I'd had last night. Well, nightmare. Yes, it could definitely qualify as a nightmare. And what was this so called nightmare about? Let me tell you.

"_Max, isn't it pretty?" Angel asked me, staring up at the Cinderella Castle in the Magic Kingdom. _

"_Yes, Angel, it is very pretty." I replied over the roar of the crowd. _

"_It's magical, Max. That's where Cinderella lives. Wouldn't you want to-" Angels voice was cut off by the look on my face. "Max? What's wrong?"_

_Angel noticed what I had noticed. Everyone was gone. A few seconds ago, we couldn't hear ourselves think, and now it was quiet. Not a soul around except for me and Angel. Everyone had disappeared. No puff of smoke, no loud bang, nothing. They were just gone._

_And what's more, I couldn't move. I was frozen in a slightly bent standing position, looking down at Angel._

"_Angel, call the others. Now!" I told her in my head, trying to dull the panic I now felt. She nodded, and within seconds everyone was here, staring at Angel and me._

"_Angel, get them out of here. I can't move. Something's happening. Please Angel." Her eyes widened as she understood what I meant, but she relayed the message to everyone, silently. That's my girl Angel. _

_Fang and Nudge stared at me and Iggy looked really confused. Gazzy quickly told him what was going on, what he couldn't see. Doing my best to give a stern look, despite not being able to move, I silently pleaded with all of them to go. _

_And then there was smoke and darkness._

Wouldn't that have freaked you out as well? I woke up sweating and with a really bad headache. So now I pushed that back as far as I could in my head, so Angel couldn't get to it.

I smiled at Nudge. "We'll be at Disney in less than 20 minutes." We were flying above Mom and Ella in the car.

0000000000000

We stood in the parking lot, distributing passes, and setting times to meet and where. Mom and Jeb went off to Epcot to walk around the worlds, or whatever it is you do there. Nudge, Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy all ran off to Animal Kingdom, while Fang, Angel, and I (and Total) headed over to the Magic Kingdom.

I took Angel to go on the It's a Small World ride. Angel thought it was cute. I had a headache. Fang refused to go on it. Total as well. He claimed it wasn't that good of a ride. I totally agree.

Afterwards, We all, including Total (three cheers for 6 year old mind readers worldwide), went on Splash Mountain, followed by me and Fang on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. That was an okay roller coaster. But then again, it's not like I've been on enough roller coasters to compare.

Then it was time to meet for lunch at this really sweet buffet that had food of like every kind imaginable. I don't remember ever being so full. The cooks all looked at us with strange looks, and Angel said they were wondering if we had eaten too much. Nope. Never enough.

Angel then dragged me to the Castle at the front of the park, and the boys ran off to somewhere, and Nudge and Ella stayed in the Fantasyland, but not with us. I have no idea where the adults went.

We stood staring up at the Castle. Angel didn't want to walk through it, she just wanted to see it.

"Max, isn't it pretty?" Angel asked me.

"Yes, Angel, it is very pretty." I replied over the roar of the crowd, bending down to Angel's height.

"It's magical, Max. That's where Cinderella lives. Wouldn't you want to-" Angel's voice was cut off by the look on my face. "Max? What's wrong?"

Angel noticed it too. Everyone was gone. A few seconds ago, we couldn't hear ourselves think, and now it was quiet. Not a soul around except for me and Angel. Everyone had disappeared. No puff of smoke, no loud bang, nothing. They were just gone.

And what's more, I couldn't move. I was frozen in a slightly bent standing position, looking down at Angel.

This was starting to become eerily familiar.

**A/N So hows it coming? the next chapter will be here in like idk 5 minutes, so hang tight. Reviews are lovely:-)**


	4. Max, Gone

**A/N heres the next chappie. enjoy**

"Angel, call the others. Now!" I told her in my head, trying to dull the panic I now felt. She nodded, and within seconds everyone was here, staring at Angel and me.

This was not going to be good.

"Angel, get them out of here. I can't move. Something's happening. Please Angel." Her eyes widened as she understood what was going on and she looked at me, frightened. But she relayed the message to everyone, silently. That's my girl Angel.

Fang and Nudge stared at me and Iggy looked really confused. Gazzy quickly told him what was going on, what he couldn't see. Doing my best to give a stern look, despite not being able to move, I silently pleaded with all of them to go. I already knew how this was going to end. I didn't realize Angel did too, so when she herded everyone out, I guessed she had gotten to my dream.

And now comes the bad part, for me.

From their presence, I knew the Flock was hovering right above me, and I could practically feel the worry leaking off of them. Nudge was surprisingly quiet, and Angel kept sending reassuring thoughts to me, but they did nothing. I did my best to make sure she didn't notice it though.

But then the smoke came, tumbling over me in sweetly suffocating puffs. I tried my hardest to move, to cover my mouth, to not breathe in the gas, to no success. Suddenly, I was released from my spell, and I fell over, glimpsing my Flock staring down at me terrified. I gave a weak smile before the cloud-like substance blocked my view. Someone yelled my name, but before I could call out, I pummeled into darkness.

**Fang's POV**

"Max!" I called out, seeing her disappear into the smoky substance. I knew this wasn't good.

"Guys, Max already knew this was going to happen." Angel turned to us. "She dreamed it last night, and hid it from me. I don't know how, but she did. She let me see it right before we flew up. She simply dismissed it as a nightmare and didn't tell us. But I think she knew it wasn't just a nightmare."

"And she still let us come?" Iggy fumed.

"This **IS** Max we're talking about. She didn't want to ruin our happiness and fun. She always puts the Flock first. It us, then Max. But still, sometimes I wish she'd think about herself a little more." Nudge threw in.

"So, Fang, what do we do now?" Gazzy asked me. I was still shook up about what Angel had said. But I wiped my face clean from any emotion, and turned to the Flock. Beneath us the smoke had cleared to reveal people, but no Max.

"We go get her."

**Max's POV**

I woke up, surprisingly warm. I sat up, and to my shock, no chains or restraints of any kind were to be seen.

Glancing around, I found myself in a small room, containing a bed, a desk, one small lamp, and a door which presumably led to a bathroom.

There were no doors as far as I could tell, but you can never be too sure. I also noticed a small camera in the corner of my room, but I didn't care.

For what seemed like eternity, I searched ever inch of the room for ways to escape. Any weak point in the walls, hidden buttons for trap doors, anything. But I didn't find anything. Nada, zip, zero, zilch. No ways out.

Giving up, I sat back on the bed up against the wall, and drew my knees to my chin. Resting my chin on my knees, I fingered my charm bracelet, first the miniature Celeste. My Angel. She was such a good girl, so brave today. If it was still today.

Next was a cute little mushroom. It was Gazzy. Like mushroom clouds, his Gazzy-ness is poisonous to all who inhale it. Hah. I thought it was cute.

A pair of pale pink lips was the next charm. It was for Nudge. My little chatterbox. She was growing up as well, just like Angel.

A fire charm came next. Iggy had help picking his seeing (no pun intended) as he couldn't see what it looked like. That's my pyro, picking a fire charm.

Total's charm (yes Total actually gave me a charm. Well actually Angel gave it to me. But Total picked it out) was a cute little miniature him. He thought it didn't look like him at all, but gave in since it was Christmas.

The last charm on my bracelet was Fang's. It was a pair of wings, one black, one a tan-ish color. He said they didn't have one with 2 blacks so he had to get that one. I didn't believe him. My wings were a combination of tan, brown, and white. Secretly, I liked it the best.

I really hoped they were coming for me. The charms made me feel closer to them, but it wasn't _them._

Just then, the wall slid open, and in stepped a white coat.

"I am here to take you to a meeting. You will come, or else." He said to me. Unlike the rest of the white coats I'd ever encountered, this one didn't have any fear in his voice at all.

Still really disoriented from the gas, and also from lack of food, I reluctantly got up and followed him out the door. It was probably best to go along with it while I formulated a plan.

And with that, he led me to someone I hoped never to see again.

"Hello Max."

**A/N Any guesses as to who it is? Just wait and find out. Reviews are super:-)**


	5. Coming Max

**A/N Wow. Three in one day. cool. and these are gradually getting longer. Okay, i have a very important question that will decide how the book ends. PLEASE tell me your opinon. **

**Do you want a **

**a) happy, cliche ending?**

**b) not cliche(if it is then my bad) ending but still happy?**

**c) a totally unexpected ending that might actually be expected now?**

**(i'm kinda hoping you guys will pick c but thats just me)**

**Fang's POV**

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Nudge asked. "I mean, it's not like they just left directions."

"I did see flashes of some building from Max's dream. I don't think she knew they were there." Angel noted. "It was a greenish color and looked like it was mostly underground. It's near water. Not the ocean. But water. That's all I got."

"Was there any people in the smoke? Surely we missed something." Iggy said.

"No, Ig, there were no people. And if there were, we couldn't see them either. What was that any way? Like, time stopped for everyone but all of us. It half stopped for Max. Like I wonder why she couldn't move but we could. That was weird. Okay umm so how are we going to find her?" Nudge questioned.

"Angel, can you hear her?" I asked. If she could, we were close.

Angel's eyes dazed a little as she concentrated really hard, searching for Max's thoughts.

Come on Angel, I thought to both of us. Come on Max, give us something.

**Angel's POV**

I concentrated really hard. I knew I had to be strong to find Max. I searched, blocking out any thoughts unless they sounded suspicious.

Come on, Max. Where are you? Can you hear me? We know what the place looks like. We don't know where it is. Just think something, anything, to give us a clue. Max, are you there?

I sent thought after thought out, directing them at Max in every direction.

I could feel her nearby. Why wasn't she answering?

**Max's POV**

The guy had led me to a conference room. There was a boring gray table with boring spinny chairs and a boring projector screen. The person at the end of the table, however, was not boring.

"Why, hello Director." I smiled sweetly. I'd had a feeling I would be seeing her again. Getting rid of her the first time would've been too easy. And nothing in my life is easy.

"Max, so good to see you. It's been awhile." The Director replied, mimicking my sweet smile.

"Before we get started, I have a question." The Director raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing bad or anything. I was just wondering why there were no chains or evil electric collars or cages this time. I mean was I upgraded to the we-kinda-like-you-now suite, or what?" I couldn't stop myself from nearly hissing the last couple words.

"Oh, you're just not slated for extermination anymore." She said, still smiling sweetly.

I admit I was shocked. That was not the answer I was expecting. i was thinking something along the lines of "You're going to die soon anyway, we don't care." But I got the complete opposite. I was able to refrain from letting my jaw drop, though, much to my dignity. That's when I heard her.

Come on, Max. Where are you? Can you hear me? We know what the place looks like. We don't know where it is. Just think something, anything, to give us a clue. Max, are you there?

Angel?

Ah MAX! WHERE ARE YOU?

I don't know Ange; just try to feel out where I am.

"There's a catch." I said.

The Director frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Okay, I feel you, we're on our way. Um, you're okay right?

Yeah, Ange, I'm fine.

"Because you're evil? Because there's always a catch? Because I'm smart? So what is it this time?" I questioned, sounding really bored. I was filing all this new info away in a safe spot, where I hoped Angel couldn't reach it.

"Fine. The catch? You aren't slated for extermination anymore, for reasons you don't need to know, but the rest of the Flock is. They are still going to die. You aren't, even if you don't cooperate. That's all I needed to tell you. You actually brought it up yourself." And with that, I was whisked back to my *special* room.

**Fang's POV**

Angel had reached Max and finally, finally, we were on our way to Max.

"Fang, there's something you should know." I glanced at Angel.

She swallowed nervously. "Max is hiding something. And not only that. I can't reach into her thoughts much more. I can only hear what she thinks directly, but it's as if there's a wall around the rest of her mind, and I can't get past it. Something is behind the wall, something important, and I can't get to it." Angel looked like she was about to cry.

"It's alright Angel, she probably doesn't know what she's doing. It's probably not even that important." I said, trying to be reassuring. But what Angel had said had really troubled me. What could Max be hiding?

**Max's POV**

So here I was again. In the room with one door to the bathroom, and a sliding wall, bored to death. They'd had me in here for 4 hours now. The clock on the wall had been making that annoying _tick-tock tick-tock_ noise for 4 hours. Someone shoot me please.

After another hour of ticking madness, that white coat came for me again. He led me to a big field this time. it was an indoor field, I could tell, though the ceiling was not visible. Up on the side of one of the huge walls around me was a small box, like the ones in stadiums. In it, I could just faintly see white coats and Her.

Oh boy. I had a bad feeling.

And yet again, my instincts were right. Thousands of Flyboys came marching in, surrounding me in a circle. Here we go again.

I tried to be patient this time, allowing the Flyboys to make the first move. They came rushing in, all at once. Punch after punch I threw, knocking down flyboys one, sometimes two at a time. But for every 2 that went down, there were 10 more ready to take its place. But I hadn't been totally injured yet, just a few scrapes and bruises, I could handle this. But I wasn't sure how long.

I had probably already taken down 200 when one Flyboy knocked me in the back of my knees, causing them to bend and me to fall backwards. I stuck a hand out behind me to break my fall, and when I looked back up a Flyboy had its gun pointed at me. I wasn't slated for extermination, so I didn't think it was loaded with bullets. In fact, it looked like a tranquilizer gun. Either way I didn't want to be shot.

The gun fired and instinctively, I put my hand up to block my face. But the impact never happened. I opened my eyes lowered my hand slowly. The tranquilizer dart had bounced off of something and hit the Flyboy. I stood up, expecting them to charge, but they all disappeared back to wherever they had come from. And once again, I was surrounded by the cloud-like gas. And I was out like a light.

**A/N Dont forget to answer the poll at the top. and i love reviews:-)**


	6. Lets Go

**A/N Haha wow these are getting longer and longer. Enjoy. Dont forget to Answer the poll on the previous page. its reallllllly important!!!! Enjoy**

**Nudge's POV**

We we're in. We had found the place they were holding Max, thanks to Angel. We had tried calling Max through Angel again, but Angel couldn't reach her. Fang was getting worried, you couldn't really tell, but we knew. Gazzy and Iggy were silently fuming after Fang said they were not going to blow anything up. Angel was still trying to reach Max.

"What if we can't find her? Do you think she'll just pop up out of nowhere and say 'Here I am?' Why can't there just be a big sign that says 'Maximum Ride- This way ='? Where could she-" Fang placed a hand over my mouth. A white coat was coming. And he was carrying, with surprising gentleness, an unconscious Max.

From what was visible, Max had a couple light bruises, some heavy, dark bruises, and a few bloody scratches, one right above her eye, trickling down her cheek. She looked like a mess. There were dark circles under her eyes and it hurt my heart just to look at her.

Everyone stopped breathing, and when the wall slid sideways in front of us, I could feel each of us tense up. The white coats placed Max on a bed, ever so carefully, and as they left the wall slid back in place. Had we not just seen that, we would've never known she was there.

We waited until the white coat was out of sight before hit the button thing to slide open the wall to Max.

**Max's POV**

Someone was shaking me. Was it the white coats? I'd had enough. I don't want to fight again. Don't wake me up. I'm comfortable. I have a nice bed, I'm warm, my injuries didn't hurt that much. Let me sleep.

No Max. We won't let you sleep. Get up.

Angel? Is that you? But I'm so tired. Angel, baby, I'm so tired.

Max, please get up. We can't carry you and get out secretly at the same time. Come on Max. Please. You're scaring all of us.

That did it. It takes a lot to scare everyone. I forced my eyes open. Something warm was trickling down my cheek, I wiped it off.

"Max. Oh God Max, what did they do to you?" Nudge asked. I couldn't speak yet, or else I might've started crying. I just shook my head and stood up. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge all wrapped me in a hug while Fang helped me stand and Iggy stood by the door on guard.

"Space guys. Let's go." Fang said.

"Hold on, someone's coming. It's only 3 people. It sounds like people anyway." Iggy said, putting up a hand. "They turned around or something. I can't hear them anymore. Come on let's go."

We left, rather easily, considering there was a camera in my room. Surely She and Them were watching the whole thing. Why weren't we being attacked?

_Because Max. They know that you'd give your life to protect them. And they need you. Remember what The Director said…_

Gah. I hate it when the Voice is right. And it was. In the state I'm in I could never have fought. The gas was disorienting and my bruises had left me really sore, and even still, I knew they wouldn't have touched me. And I had to keep my flock safe.

We came to the door and still nobody was stopping us. I could tell the others had noticed, but none of them were saying anything. We took off, and I spread my wings, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to keep flying for long.

What had happened back there, in the fight? One minute a dart was shooting at me, next thing I know its bouncing back. What was that? And why am I the only one not slated for extermination?

"Max."

I looked at Fang and gave a weak smile. It didn't fool him, as I knew it wouldn't. He scowled, his way of saying we're talking later. I looked away.

The bruises on my arms started throbbing again, my wings folded in, and my eyes involuntarily fluttered shut, and I fell. Fang caught me of course, but I was so confused, my mind was whirring, and I was sore. And then suddenly, as quick as it came, it left, leaving me lightheaded and tired. I listened to the light beating of Fangs heart as I drifted off to sleep.

**Angel's POV**

"She's asleep." Fang told us. It was weird. I hadn't done anything.

Fang, it's getting worse. The wall is expanding. I couldn't get anything just now.

What are you saying? He glanced at me, his face completely impassive, but his mind was filled with confusion.

I did that. I don't know why though. I was trying to listen to her thoughts, trying to figure out what they had done, and I couldn't get it. I tried to push past the wall, and that's when she fell. I couldn't pull out fast enough. And when I did, she fell asleep. But while I was in her mind, there was one thing. She was afraid.

We landed in a clearing at that point and I couldn't help it. I started crying. Max was changing. And she had almost fallen from the sky because of me. Iggy and the others looked confused, and Fang told them what I told him. Gazzy and Nudge came over to calm me down, and Fang and Iggy went to see how bad Max was.

"My god people, shouldn't you be used to this by now? I'm just glad us dogs don't really have emotions, now can we eat? I'm hungry." Total huffed randomly, breaking the silence. I started laughing, and Nudge and Gazzy stared at me before joining in. Iggy let out a small laugh before going to gather firewood and eve Fang smiled a small smile.

Max stirred, and sighed contentedly before falling back asleep, and everyone laughed a little again. Even in pain and confusion and sleep, Max is always optimistic. Iggy took first watch, and we all went to bed after eating, saving some for Max when she woke up.

**Max's POV**

I was running. The Flock's voices could be heard a few feet from me. I found them, in the middle of a circle of flyboys. When did we get to a road?

What to do, what to do? I wouldn't be hurt, I know that. So fighting would be pointless, they'd just gas me again. The Flock would be killed if I didn't do something soon. Then a thought crossed my mind. The flyboys hadn't noticed me yet. But if they saw me in danger, wouldn't they have to stop me from dying, if I was valuable?

I spotted my danger. A car. A rusty car that had probably been crashed a few years ago. Hopefully it still had enough gas left. I climbed to the car, got in, and worked my car-jacking magic, and voila the car started. The Flyboys stopped closing in on my flock and turned toward me in the driver's seat. The Flocks eyes opened wide. Apparently they hadn't thought about me. Huh. How rude

"Come and get me." I muttered to myself, grinning wildly. Then I hit the gas.

I opened my eyes. Fang was sitting by the fire, everyone else was asleep. I got up and sat down beside him.

"Boo." I whispered.

"So…." He said.

"So what? Oh today, well I got upgraded to a semi-nice room, but ah you saw that. And I met The Director again." I said to him. I shrugged. He wasn't buying it.

"What about the bruises? And why can't Angel read you anymore?" Huh. Well that was new.

"Flyboys. Just made me fight, oh say about, 2000 of them. I only got to about 200 hundred before they decided that I was done. And I don't know. She can't read my mind anymore? Hmm, I'll actually get some privacy now." I said. I would've smiled but I already knew Fang knew I was lying.

He just stared at me a bit longer, then told me I should go back to sleep. So I did.

**Fang's POV**

I'd seen Max lie time and time before, but she almost never hid anything from me.

She told me what happened, her expressions and actions and voice said that she knew nothing more, but her eyes were filled with worry. There was obviously something she was hiding.

And by God I was going to find out.

**A/N Dont forget about the POLL!!! and reviews are always nice**


	7. Ah, The Car

**A/N OKay like did nobody get the memo? in order to finish my fanfic, i need to know what type of ending you want. The options are in chapter 4 or 5. PLEASE tell me. it is the only way to get what you guys want. if you dont, i will choose the ending i originally was going to put in, and nobody is going to like it. so unless you want the bad ending, LET ME KNOW WHAT TYPE OF ENDING YOU WANT. that is all. enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

I yawned and opened my eyes. The sun was just starting to come up. Iggy had already started cooking and everyone else was asleep.

"Morning Ig."

"Morning Max. Feeling better?"

"Yup. What's on the menu?"

"No idea. Just cooking whatever it was I took out. Smells okay though."

"I agree. Is it like that canned meat stuff that was in my backpack? It looked good. Oh hi Max. Glad you're awake. You had us worried yesterday. It was kinda cool though, the room we found you in. That doesn't sound wrong, does it? I hope not. So what's the plan for today? Oh can we go swimming? I love swimming. Its like-" Fang placed a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Not this early." Was all he said.

"Ah morning Fang. Morning Nudge." I said. Angel and Gazzy woke up a few seconds later.

After we ate, we packed up, and started to fly. I didn't know where we were flying, so I asked my voice. And surprisingly, it responded.

_Go to Michigan. _

Michigan? Why Michigan? What's in Michigan?

_Just go._

So pushy.

"So. Where we're going?" Angel asked.

"Michigan." I said. "I have no idea." I added as everyone looked at me.

Angel.

Yeah?

Is it true you're having a hard time reading my thoughts?

Yeah.

How come?

You have a barrier up. I can hear you now, probably because you're directing your thoughts to me. I don't know how you produced such a good barrier. It's expanding too. That's why you fell. I was trying to get past your barrier. I think I can still put thoughts in your head, but I can't read yours unless you let me.

Oh. Angel, it's not your fault. I didn't even know I was putting one up. I'm sorry. It hasn't hurt you in anyway, has it?

No. It's irritating not hearing you, because Fang thinks you're hiding something. I wasn't going to tell him, but I was going to try to figure it out. Will you tell me?

Not now, Angel, honey. But I'll tell you guys soon. I promise.

Angel didn't look convinced, but she smiled at me anyway. Fang caught as looking at each other and we both looked away.

He's confused.

Just tell him I didn't tell you anything. Which is true.

Okay.

I saw Fang acknowledge mine and Angel's conversation, and I returned to flying.

After about 5 more hours of flying, we landed in a small clearing just off a small back road that probably hadn't been used in a couple of years.

The younglings set up camp while Iggy and Fang got firewood. I decided what was for lunch.

We had store-bought brownies, some weird canned meat thing again, and some dried fruit. There was in fact a lake nearby, so I let the Flock go swimming.

"Fang you're in charge."

"Where you going Max?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm gonna take a look around. See our surroundings." I didn't tell him the real reason. The reason I was checking out our surroundings was because this part of the woods and that road seemed awfully familiar, and I wanted to make sure I knew why.

Following the same path I previously took, I found what I was looking for.

An old rusty car. One that had probably crashed a few years ago.

00000000

I tapped the back of Fang's hand.

"Your watch."

He nodded and took his place by the fire, the exact place I had just vacated.

I lay my head down on the ground, and close my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to faint voices.

Max. Don't come. Flyboys are everywhere.

Oh crap.

I took off running. I already knew what was happening. For the second time in the last few days.

The Flock's voices could be heard a few feet from me. I found them, just as I remembered, in the middle of a circle of flyboys.

I wouldn't be hurt, I knew that. So fighting would be pointless, they'd just gas me again. The Flock would be killed if I didn't do something soon. How did I know? Because there were hundreds of Flyboys, even in the sky. And they all had guns. The ones with bullets.

Then a thought crossed my mind. The flyboys hadn't noticed me yet. But if they saw me in danger, wouldn't they have to stop me from dying, if I was that valuable? Oh I hoped I was that valuable. After all, this wasn't the dream.

What did I do, what did I do? Ah. That's right. The car.

I spotted my danger. The car. The rusty car that had probably been crashed a few years ago. Our ticket out of here.

I knew it had enough gas left. I climbed to the car, got in, and worked my car-jacking magic, and voila the car started. The Flyboys stopped closing in on my flock and turned toward me in the driver's seat. Just as I had planned.

The Flocks eyes opened wide. Apparently they hadn't thought about me. Huh. How rude. I also knew what came next, and I knew they were going to kill me, if I didn't die first. Which I really hoped wouldn't happen.

"Come and get me." I muttered to myself, grinning wildly. Then I hit the gas.

The next few seconds happened really slowly.

The car jumped, stalled really quickly, and then went flying to the road, where I made it go as fast as I could. Then I spotted a puddle, which I realized would be perfect.

I looked behind me, and sure enough, the Flyboys, terrified they'd lose me, were all charging towards my car. And above them, the Flock, looking down at the car in complete horror. I really hoped they closed their eyes for the next part.

I know I did.

I closed my eyes and let go of the wheel, right as it skidded across the puddle, causing the car to start spinning wildly out of control. This was sort of better than Disney, had the slight chance of me dying not hindered it.

I opened my eyes right as the car neared a tree. A very BIG tree. Oh boy. The gas from the car had started to leak, and the engine was over heating, causing smoke to whirl up from the hood in front of me. I heard Angel gasp as my car burst into flame. And the Flyboys were practically on top of me now, trying desperately to slow my car down. I just hit the gas even harder.

"Huh, I really am that important. Lucky me." I said aloud to myself.

Then I realized we had a problem. I was in a car that was on fire, about to crash into a tree, and was still spinning wildly out of control, and it didn't have an emergency exit sign. That's definitely not good

I should've thought about that more. How was I supposed to get out? The Flyboys were swarming the car, and there was a tree about 100 feet in front of me. I gave myself 10 seconds before I crashed.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Well crap.

**A/N PLEASE DONT FORGET TO LET ME KNOW THE ENDING CHOICE!! and reviews are always lovely....:-)**


	8. Thanks For Understanding

**A/N OKay people. IT wasn that hard of a thing to ask. WWhat type of ending would you like, a happy ending, a twisted ending, or a sad then happy ending?**

**heres the next chappie. enjoy. And let me know what ending.**

**Fang's POV**

Watching the car swerve out of control, then crash was too much.

"Max!" I called out. The car was officially on fire. In fact, it had exploded on contact with the tree. Flyboys, Max and all.

Stupid Max, if you're not dead I'll kill you myself.

Now now, that is no way to think. Give her some credit. This was another dream of hers.

Huh. Really.

I looked down at the crash again. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Max's POV**

Hah. Okay, even though that was a near death experience, it was still pretty damn cool. I officially understand why Iggy and Gazzy like explosives. That doesn't mean I approve of them.

The car had literally exploded into millions of pieces. And it took the Flyboys with it. Yay car!

I honestly don't know how I did it, but I did it again. It was just like that time with the tranquilizer dart. This time, nothing bounced back, but simply nothing hit me.

It was like I was in a bubble. An indestructible bubble. An invisible, non-existent, indestructible bubble. The explosion had occurred, I had felt the heat, and I had watched it happen, but I was unharmed.

Completely unharmed. No burns, no singed clothes or hair, not even a scratch.

It was like I wasn't even there.

I stepped out of what was left of the car, and looked up at my flock and smiled. Little pieces of car were still raining down out of the sky.

They all stared down at me with wonder, anger, and confusion in their eyes for a second, before swarming down on me.

"Max! Omg Omg Omg MAX! Are you okay that was just, what the, and you and the car. And-"

"MAX the explosion!"

"I know, right Gazzy! What a time to wish I could see. It sounded like it was perfect, Max how'd you do that?" My pyros were at it again.

"Max, that was scary, don't do that again." Don't worry Angel. I won't.

Good.

"Are you an idiot?" Ah Fang. Right to the point.

"Last time I checked, no. But it could've changed." I replied, blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he said, well okay you could call it yelling, at me.

"Watch the words. And I did it because-" I paused. I would now have to tell them the painful news I had learned. And also about my new trick.

"Well…" Fang waited. Always so impatient. Can't a girl recover from being in an exploding car before being bombarded with Q and A?

"Well, you're not going to like what you hear. I have good news, and bad news. Which do you want first?" I asked my flock.

"Bad." Iggy said. Ah, great.

"Okay, how do I put this? While I was at the place after they took me, I had a meeting with Her. And she gave me some very disconcerting news. About our extermination." I paused, unsure if I should say the rest.

Everyone looked at me expectantly, now a little afraid, so I sighed and continued.

"She told me I'm not slated for extermination. Even while I'm out and about, there are strict orders to not kill me. No one is allowed to even injury me. Good news, right? Nope. I'm the only one. You guys are still at the top of the list, wanted dead or alive. Mostly, well you know." I met each of their eyes, except for Iggy, but his eyes still caught mine. Freaky, how he can do that.

Complete silence followed.

"Why? Why do they want you?" Angel asked me.

"I don't know sweetie, but they can't have me, okay?" I bent down and ruffled her hair. She smiled a little and I knew she believed me.

"So what up with the crash? I mean surely that's not part of their plan?" Nudge asked me.

"Ah, well that was me testing out just how valuable I am to them. I saw you guys, with no way out, and realized, hey if I'm so important, that means I can't die. This means if I was in danger, I thought maybe they'd have to save me. Which meant leaving you alone. So I spotted the first thing, the car, and kind of went along with that."

"You just guessed that it would work?" Fang asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. And it did. They left you to come save me. It's kinda cool when you think about it."

He just glared at me.

"So what's the good news?" Gazzy questioned, breaking the silence

"Ah well it has to do with me again. I have a new skill." Yippee for me. This one might actually prove useful though.

"And it might also explain why Angel can't access my mind anymore. I can put up a shield. Look at me right now, I'm completely unscathed by the explosion, even though I was in the middle. It happened when I was at that place too. I was in a fight with Flyboys, and one shot a tranq at me. I deflected it. Just now, in that explosion, it was like I was in a bubble. Nothing can touch me." I said.

As if to prove I could actually put up a shield, Iggy randomly threw a rock at me. I put a hand up in defense, and it didn't even reach my hand before bouncing away.

Gazzy whistled. "Would ya look at that? I wanna be able to do that. That is so not fair."

I smiled.

Fang didn't. He continued to glower at me, and gave me his, we're talking later look. Oh joy. Just what I needed. More arguing.

**Fang's POV**

So Max had a new trick, big deal. I mean yeah it was cool, and definitely useful. But now she could keep her thoughts to herself, and if she as hiding something, we would never know. And what she had done was stupid. She could've died. And I would never have been able to live with that.

After the others had fallen asleep Max reluctantly sat down beside me in front of the fire. I knew she didn't want to talk about what had happened today, but there was no way I was allowing her to skip out.

"So…" she said, staring at the flames.

"So. What the hell were you thinking, causing a crash like that? Do you know how freaked we were?" I asked.

"I didn't want you guys to be hurt." She said. The fire created shadows that danced across her face and made her look beautiful in a sad way. I knew she was really upset, but I still couldn't forgive her for scaring me like that. "Besides, I wasn't hurt. My new skill helped."

"What if the shield never went up? Did you even think it through? Were you even going to try and keep yourself safe?"

"I'm sorry." She said really softly. I could see how much she needed me to understand. That's all she needs, is someone to say, yes, I understand you thought you were doing the right thing. She also looked like she was about to cry. Max never cried. I knew my not understanding had hurt her.

I shook my head and said "Look. Just promise me you won't do that again."

She looked up and gave a small smile.

"I promise." I smiled back. A small, hardly visible smile, but enough for her to notice.

"I'm on first watch, you can go sleep now." She said. I nodded, got up and started to head towards the others.

"Hey. Fang."

I turned around. Max was still facing the fire.

"Thanks. For understanding."

I smiled a little again, before muttering "Your welcome" and going to sleep.

**Max's POV**

I never liked talking about things or the reasoning behind some of the things I do, but when I need to, I know Fang will understand. Even if he doesn't show it, he always sees things how I see them, even if it's not what he would've done in the situation.

I sat there for awhile after our chat, just staring at the flames. They danced around almost in a synchronized way. I could easily sit and watch flames and their fire dance for hours at time. But nonetheless, I was glad when it was time for me to wake Iggy up for his watch.

And with him by the fire, Angel and Total and Nudge curled up by a rather large tree, Fang less than 2 feet away from my chosen sleeping spot, and Gazzy against another tree, next to the spot Iggy had vacated, I fell asleep, somewhat glad to be on the run again.

This way, me and my Flock could sleep and open our eyes to see everyone. And knowing that when I woke up, the first things I'd see would be the faces of my flock, I fell asleep anticipating my awaking.

**A/N DOnt forget to let me know what type of ending. And you could always review while your at it.......**


	9. The Girl

**A/N chappie 9. enjoy. dont forget to tell me what type of ending.**

**Max's POV**

I have a feeling I'm dreaming. I don't remember waking up, or for that matter where I am.

It's a town, from what I can see. A small one, with a few stores here and there, the classic Pizza Palace, a laundry mat, and a town hall. I'm standing in front of a school. Its brick with overgrown ivy walls and a rusty old chain fence that's partially unlocked. The lock isn't locked, but its still on the gates. The school looks as if it hasn't been used in a few decades.

Removing the lock and pushing open the gates, I step through into the overgrown yard. Inside the school are boxes, desks, cobwebs, and dust. Lots of dust.

My feet carry me through the school. I don't know where I'm going, but they do. I turn into a room that's almost empty, except for something in the corner.

It's a girl.

She turns around. I can't really make out what she looks like; I just know she has dark eyes and black hair.

"Max. I've been waiting for you." She says in a soft voice. I can hardly hear her.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"In time, Max. In time. But first I need you to do something for me." She says.

I look at her a bit longer before asking what it is she needs. This girl seems really familiar. The next thing she tells me, I don't want to hear. And before I can tell her I won't do it, I wake up.

000000000

"Hey Ig, what's cooking?" I asked walking over to the fire. "Smells like bacon."

"It is. Found it in your backpack. Don't worry, I only went through the bag of food. It's not like I can see anything else anyway." He said.

"nah its okay. Nothing to hide. Appreciate the privacy though." I looked around. Nobody else was up. Deciding waking them up individually would be too much of a hassle, I stood on a nearby rock and yelled loud enough to reach everyone but not to have any nearby campers here me.

"GOOOOOD MORNING FLOCK! YO GUYS! UP AND AT'EM! I SAID GET UP! BREAKFAST! IT'S A NEW DAY, GET UP AND FACE IT! Ow!" I added as Fang chucks a rock at me. Huh what a time for my shield to not work.

"Shut up."

I smiled and continued to yell until he finally had to get up and put a hand over my mouth.

"Huh. Nudge, I am sorry I ever put my hand over your mouth." I said after removing Fang's hand from my mouth.

"It's annoying isn't it? But then again, sometimes it really is the only way, ya know? I mean like when someone talks and talks it does help to slow them down. Of course, they could always like lick your hand or something." Nudge shut up as soon as I stared at her, quickly taking back my apology.

"So what's the plan for today?"Gazzy asked after we ate. I never did get to tell him, because at that moment, Flyboys started to close in.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"I don't know. Didn't hear them." He replied, utterly confused.

"U and A guys." And up we flew.

It didn't take us that long to get rid of them. In fact, as soon as we took to the sky, they were gone. Well not gone gone, but like we had left them behind. They were new, but they weren't able to fly. One point to Team Maximum Ride, no points to Team Them.

"Max, where are we going?" Angel asked me.

"This direction." I so cleverly said.

_Max, what happened to going to Michigan? _

I don't wanna.

_You don't really have a choice Maximum._

Max. We've been over this before.

I could tell the voice was about to say something more, but just then there was a high pitched buzz, and it tore through my skull.

Imagine a car slamming the brakes and skidding, then turn that up about oh, say 200 notches. And then up a few octaves. Oh and combine that with thousands of needles being drilled into your head.

I could feel my face break out in an expression made purely of agony, and I put my hand instinctively to my ears. I knew it was pointless because the noise was _inside _my head.

_Do what I told you to Max. Or else. It's just a small favor._

That wasn't the Voice talking to me.

"Max. Max!" Fang called to me.

"BequietbequietbequietbequietbeQUIET!" I said to myself, still clutching my hands to my ears.

"Max?" Nudge asked.

"Just goaway, leavemealone, pleasegoaway, getoutofmyhead!" my words weren't spacing, I couldn't get it to go away.

And then I fell, still blocking my ears and yelling at the voice in my head, the voice that I didn't want to listen to.

I swear I hadn't even fallen like 5 feet before Fang caught me. But who was measuring. I just wanted to get this annoying buzzing to stopstopSTOP!

"Max calm down." Fang said, somewhat calmly. No. Fang don't talk.

"Too much noise." I managed to whimper. And then I passed out.

At least the buzzing stopped.

_Max. That is going to keep happening until you do what I asked. I'm not asking anymore. I'm telling you. You WILL do as I say. Next time it will be worse._

I believed her.

I opened my eyes. We were in a cave. No surprise there. I looked at my flock. They were all surrounding me, looking extremely worried.

"Max, Max, what was that?"Gazzy asked.

"Uh, just a, just a glitch with the system." I said, coming up with a lie fairly quickly.

They didn't look convinced, and despite Iggy and Fang's demands that I sleep more, I wasn't tired, and so I took first watch. As soon as everyone was asleep, and that includes Fang, who took _forever_, I pulled out a notepad and a pen. They Flock would not be happy when they woke up.

I posted the note on the wall of the cave and looked back at all my flock.

"Sorry guys." I whispered. And leaving my backpack, I took off into the night.

Fang stirred right as I jumped. Well, at least he has a heads up.

**A/N Reviews are lovely.**


	10. Alone

**A/N sorry for the short chappie, but it sounded good to leave off right there. DOnt forget(i will keep asking til i get a decent ampunt of replies) happy, twisted, or sad then happy ending?**

**Fang's POV**

I opened my eyes right as Max jumped. I was going to call out to her, but I didn't want to wake the others, and I would've followed but she had immediately hit turbo, and that would be pointless. Then I saw the note.

I read it silently, feeling the sudden urge to punch something. But I wouldn't. I guess it was my watch now.

**Angel's POV**

Max, you idiot. Woke me up.

Sounded like Fang thinking. What did max do this time?

I opened my eyes and saw Fang sitting by the fire. His outside appearance seemed darker than usual.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I asked. Just saying that woke up everyone.

"Angel?" Nudge asked. I shrugged and we all gathered around the fire. Fang remained silent.

I could read his thoughts, I know. But I thought maybe he wanted his thoughts private right now. It was then that I realized Max wasn't there.

As if he could read _my_ thoughts, Iggy, counting the different breathing patterns, asked "Where's Max?"

Fang thrust out a paper.

"I am blind you know. It sounds like paper. Is there anything on the paper?" Iggy said sarcastically.

Nudge took the paper and read it aloud to everyone.

_Hey._

_I know you guys aren't going to be happy with me, and I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but there is something I have to do. And I have to do it alone. You could say I was told to do it alone. I really didn't want to leave, but I don't have a choice. And I'm not sure if I'll ever come back. Please, just forget about me. It'll make it easier for you and for me. So I love you guys and I miss you. I really do. But it's time for me to leave. How about we say I quit. Maybe that'll make it better. Pretend you knew this was coming, okay? Thanks .Fang, you're in charge from now on. Take care of them. _

_-Max_

"She, she left?" Gazzy asked.

"No." I said, I was trying to be strong, as Max always was. "It says she quit. That's better than leaving without telling. We knew this was coming, didn't we? Didn't we?" I had started crying and we all, including Fang, had a small group hug,

"So, Fang, what now?" Iggy asked.

"Let's just stay here awhile."

**Fangs POV**

Stupid Max. I can't lead the Flock as well as you. Why'd you have to leave? I don't care if you were told to do it alone. You can't just leave me alone like this. When you almost died in that car crash, it was torture, but now you're actually gone. God I just, it's just, Max come back.

The note being read aloud was even worse than reading it silently. I couldn't believe Max had the nerve to leave in the middle of the night. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't decide between going after her and keeping the Flock safe. I knew she would've wanted the Flock to be safe. I would've left the Flock to get her back, but I don't think Iggy would be up to being in charge, and the rest of them couldn't handle losing 2 people.

So I was stuck here while my other half flew away.

**Max's POV**

So here I was, sitting on a swing in a deserted playground behind a school. I had nothing, except a few twenties in my pocket and my charm bracelet. I had left my backpack there. I had told myself it was because they needed it a bit more than I did, but I think it was more of a mental thing telling me that I would have to go get it eventually. But I honestly didn't think I would be able to.

I had flown all night. I was hungry and tired and sore and I really wanted nothing more than to turn around. But I never stopped, never once looked back, for I knew that if I did, I wouldn't have made it as far I as I did.

When I had seen this empty playground, it reminded me of my flock and how a few days before Christmas we spent the entire day at the park and had a picnic. Oh how I wished we could go back to that. When I landed I started crying and crying and crying. I had left my flock because of a stupid girl I wasn't even sure was real.

_I am real Max. You even know who I am. _

Okay, whatever. I left the Flock just as you asked, now what?

_Just follow your instinct. And not the part that's saying go back to your flock. It's for their safety._

How do you know all this?

_I just do Max. I just do._

The stupid girl stopped talking after that.

Stupid Max. Why did you listen to her?

I could practically see Fang's accusing expression and Angel and Nudge's hurt expression. Gazzy would be trying be strong and Iggy would be pretending he didn't care. I really wished he didn't.

So follow my instinct huh? Okay, well my instinct was telling me I needed a hug and a really big chocolate bar. So I got the chocolate bar. Actually I got like 5. I could eat much more, but if I had too much, I'd fall asleep. Chocolate has that effect on me. I got 2 Crunch bars, 1 dark chocolate Hershey's bar, 1 Kit Kat, and a Twix. They made me feel so much better. At least I kept telling myself that.

After that, I found a cheap motel, and curled up on the bed, snuggled far beneath the covers, and cried myself to sleep.


	11. Time Passes

**A/N haha sorry bout the slow uploading....did any of you have problems loggin in? it wouldnt let me submit anything. dont forget, happy, sad then happy, twisted ending?**

**8 months later…**

**Max's POV**

I woke up again. I don't know how many times I've wished that this entire thing was a dream, that I never started having those dreams, that I never learned that power, that I never even met that girl. That I never left my flock.

I had been plagued with nightmare by nightmare of my flock dying, or even worse, being happy without me. I knew I wanted them to be happy, and safe. It was my goal in life. But it still hurt when I dreamed that they had forgotten me, that they didn't even remember I used to be part of their life. The dreams where my family forgets me always end with me crying and screaming.

I had been on my own for 6 months now. I hadn't once checked up on my flock, and hadn't heard of them since I left them 6 months ago. I hadn't been in one town long enough for them to find me either. Every town I visited I stayed for one week. No more and I often tried for no less. Each town was very small, with hardly a lot of people and if I was lucky enough, wasn't even on the map.

Every now and then, I was attacked by Flyboys. Well not attacked, exactly. More like they snuck up with that gassy stuff, but I was gone before they got anywhere near me. I had developed extraordinary hearing. It wasn't a new skill. It was just that being on my own; I needed to constantly be on alert. So my hearing became better.

Do you know that pins actually make a lot of noise when they fall? Yeah, whoever said it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, obviously never dropped a pin.

The bright side, if there is a bright side, of my situation is that it is a lot easier to pack and move and feed yourself when there's only one of you. And you don't really have to worry about any one, so you can put all your focus onto yourself.

I hope that doesn't sound selfish. I was just trying to forget the leaving the Flock. Every night, I said goodnight to each little charm. It was my way of staying with them even when I wasn't with them.

But that didn't fill the void I felt in the spot where my heart should've been.

**Angel's POV**

It had been 6 months. We had been without our leader, without our mother figure, for 6 months. 6 long, depressing months. In that time we had pretended to get over the loss of Max, but we could easily see through each other's acts. Iggy and Gazzy had not brought up the topic of explosives or bombs, because it reminded them of the car explosion Max caused. Nudge hardly speaks anymore, and when she does, it's only a few words.

And Fang. Fang fared the worst. He's a good leader, but he's not Max, and he's not doing well without her. I've listened in on his thoughts, and he is constantly blaming himself for Max leaving and she is all he can think about. His normal one or two words has dissolved into nothing. He just gestures or sends me thoughts. It's like he's pulled into his shell, and he's stuck.

As for me? I've tried picking up on Max's thoughts, but I can't. I knew I wouldn't be able to, but I still wanted to try. I've tried to be the one to keep everyone together. I've done funny things, made sarcastic comments, did my best to get us laughing. And it had worked on a few occasions. But it's still depressing to live without her.

"Fang, where are we going?" Nudge asked. We had been flying aimlessly for a few hours now. We had been following what Fang thought was Max's trail, but only me and Fang knew that. "We've been flying for awhile. And the towns we stop in are always so unknown, and still we don't really seem to have an exact plan. Max would've-" Nudge trailed off, forgetting for a moment that she was treading in dangerous water.

Fang just shrugged and told me to tell them we're just going to keep moving. But just hearing her name sent a whole new round of guilt and sadness in his head.

I never realized how much he loved her.

**Max's POV**

I'm crazy. Or I was crazy. Can someone heal themselves from craziness? Can you even heal from craziness? What's the purpose of being crazy? I mean like, crazy people don't do anything important on purpose, and when they do, and it makes an important difference in the world, they're crazy. Won't they just think it never happened?

Does that make sense? Do crazy people know their crazy? How can you tell? I mean, can you even tell? Isn't there like a book out there that teaches you the symptoms of crazy-itis? But then, wouldn't you go even crazier by looking for the symptoms? I mean think about it. Eventually, wouldn't you just start going so crazy, you'd end up thinking you were crazy by seeing imaginary signs of craziness?

_Maximum, you aren't crazy._

How do you know? You could just be some random voice that I made up to keep me company. How do I know you're real? I mean like, I don't remember having you all my life.

_Max, I've been here for awhile. For long before you started thinking you were crazy._

Yeah, well prove it.

_I can't._

Then you're not real. You're here to tell me I'm not crazy. I just invented you to have someone tell me I am sane. You're just a stupid voice in my head. A voice I made up to reassure me. To keep me company. Wait I already said that.

Do all crazy people have a voice?

_I am not a voice Maximum. I mean I am, but I'm The Voice. I'm real. I am not made up._

I probably made you so you would say stuff like that. I never liked being alone.

_You are not alone, Maximum. We've been over this before. What about your flock? Your family?_

They aren't real. I see them everywhere. It's the ice-cream I'm eating that brings back memories that I made up, or that cute little doll in the window that looks awfully familiar. And seriously, what kind of name is Iggy? That had to have been made up.

My little flock had been following me for a while. I think it's my way of dealing with not being alone. I never had a flock. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. That little family of bird kids I made up because I was the only one with wings.

How did I get the wings? Wings are pointless. They just make people stare at you. And shields. Shields are for video games. And nobody can read a mind, that's silly. Blind people can't build explosives.

I saw them coming. They were creeping up on me. Not very well, I might add. But I guess when you make things up; you know if they come for you.

"Oh, look," I said to myself. "There are those big metal things I made up too." I called them Flyboys, I think.

And they had a little gun things. Oh, I've seen one of those before. It's a tranquilizer. Oh look. He's pointing it at me. It looked kinda cool. For a fake anyway.

Hey, wait. I think it's re-

**4 months later…**

**Fang's POV**

They had come in suddenly. Iggy didn't hear them or anything. Angel had flown up to be a sort of warning beacon, letting us know where they were. Iggy and Gazzy, who had given up on their explosives, were fighting as hard as they could, and so was I. Nudge had already gone down. But if Max was here, we would've already had all of them down and be on our way.

Then they pulled out tranqs. I knew we couldn't fight them with those, so I pointed to the sky.

It was my new way of saying up and away. Not very creative, but I had no desire for talking after Max left. I pretty much only talked to her.

She was my best friend.

But shaking my head, I returned to the present.

We all started to fly off, but then Angel got hit, and dropped like a stone. Iggy and Gazzy followed suit, and then Nudge, who was already semi-unconscious. I was the only one left, surrounded by Flyboys.

It lifted a tranquilizer, and fired.

Sorry guys.

And then I too dropped.

**A/N Reviews are nice**


	12. Max Is Back, Or Is She?

**A/N heres the next chappie. Please dont get mad if you dont like it, i have the plot all figured out. oh and dont forget to tell me what type of ending!!!**

**Max's POV**

I had been here for 4 months. Here at the new School. They call it the Home.

School, Home? I think I see a pattern.

I tried to escape the first couple of days. I went insane, biting, kicking, screaming, throwing tantrums, and overall just freaking out. Then I calmed down a bit. But I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't move. I was afraid of the voices.

But then She promised to help me. She said she could make the voices stop; make me forget the ones I had made up. She told me I could make friends here once I got better, and then I wouldn't be alone.

I believed her. And now I can think without fake memories. I can be by myself now without imaginary people talking to me. There are no more voices in my head. Everything is quiet. There are people here I fight with. During our practice sessions, we've become a sort of team.

I don't talk anymore. I think maybe I'm afraid if I talk, I might not be able to stop. That I won't be able to keep the voices away. So I don't talk. But people seem to understand me anyway.

I have a schedule now. Every day, I have classes. I have fighting sessions, some alone, some with my "team". I have a special developed ability class. I have that by myself.

When I ran away from the Home a few years ago, being by myself in a new environment led me to adapt to changes. So they told me I developed new abilities. I think that's really cool.

They said I was really good at evading them. When I asked why I ran away, they said that was when I started going crazy. They said I was always special here, and people stayed away from me. They said that I ran away because I felt alone, and so I made up the Flock. They said the Flock was just my way of not wanting to be special alone.

But I don't mind it now. I have a special hour designated for me and Her to have meetings, that's also when she tells me of things I have to prepare for. Such as the time I had to stop a plane from being hi-jacked. I don't think it was really, I think they were just testing me. I don't mind their tests.

Sometimes, they'll try out new experiments on me. None of them hurt. Some of them don't even work. I think a long time ago, I might've cared, but now I kinda look forward to it. Some of them have made me develop interesting things. Others made my senses stronger. And afterwards, I get chocolate chip cookies.

I once asked who my parents are, seeing as I made up Dr. Martinez. She said Jeb really was my father, and that I had an anonymous mother. She doesn't know her name.

I'm not upset by that though. Because whenever I need to talk about something, I can talk to Jeb.

I like my room. My room isn't too big, but it's cozy. I like it. There's a bed in the corner up against the wall. In one corner is a desk with a small lamp. I have a small little dresser in another corner with a little jewelry box on it. The last corner has a few pillows and some stuffed animals. It's my comfort corner. I sit there to do my homework. Everything is either black, light blue, or white. I like those colors.

I have 3 doors in my room. One leads to the rest of the Home, one leads to my closet, and the other to my bathroom. I don't have much in my closet, just a few scrappy clothes that I hid from Her, because I felt close to them. I don't know why.

I like it here at the Home. For the first time in a few years, I've felt loved and like I really belong.

It was one day that they gave me the biggest test of all.

I was sitting at the corner table in the lunch room by myself, carefully watching everyone. I was smiling, observing everyone's actions.

Then She walked in. and behind her was the Flock. I mean, not the Flock, I imagined them. But they were clones of the images I had created. They were here to see if I could handle seeing them, even when I knew I had imagined it all. They were testing if I was really healed.

When the Flock saw me, they all looked shocked and then smiled, even the dark one I imagined virtually emotionless. I tilted my head a bit, studying each of them, and then realized it was a test. She was talking to them, but looking at me. I smiled at her, then stood up and casually walked over.

"Max. This is the Flock. But then again, you already knew that." She said to me. I nodded, and looked past her to the smiling people. I frowned a tad. They seemed so real.

"Max, you trust me right?" I nodded again, and looked at her quizzically.

"Then you don't mind if we follow you around do you?" I shook my head, still frowning. I already knew it was a test. She could do whatever she wanted.

"That's all Max. You may go back to what you were doing." I smiled at her and proceeded to my table in the corner. And I went back to studying the Flock. Each of the smiles on their faces disappeared. They all looked at me as I sat there and watched them. It was like a staring contest.

But then the bell for my class rang. I jumped up, took one last look at the Flock, and walked to my class.

**Fang's POV**

We walked into a room, which I quickly realized was cafeteria. And in the corner at a table by herself, smiling and watching everyone, was

"Max!"Angel exclaimed. A smile lit all of our faces.

But Max didn't get up to see us. She just tilted her head a little and stared at us.

"She's been here four months. The first few days she tried to escape. She hasn't tried since then." Marian Janssen told us. She was staring proudly at Max. Max smiled at her and got up and casually walked over. To me, Max was starting to act like a brainwashed little kid.

HEY!

Sorry Angel. I did say brainwashed.

"Max. This is the Flock. But then again, you already knew that." She said. Max nodded, then looked at us. The smile on her face dropped.

"Max, you trust me right?" The Director asked. Max returned her gaze to her and nodded again. That wasn't right. Maxed hated her.

"Then you don't mind if we follow you around do you?" Max shook her head. She looked very determined, but at what?

"That's all Max. You may go back to what you were doing." Max went back to her table and stared at us, analyzing us, as if she thought we were illusions.

Then a bell rang, and Max jumped up and walked out, but not before giving us one last look.

00000000000000

We went back to our room after that. We would start our tour tomorrow.

"Angel, was that the real Max?" I asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't read her thoughts, but she had the feeling of our Max. She felt so familiar. But she acted so differently. She's like their pet now."

I frowned. What had they done to Max?

The next morning we were shuffled to the cafeteria again, where Max was sitting in the same spot.

When the bell rang, we followed Max to her first class, some weird science class. Apparently they had taken a test the day before, on genetics and such. Max had received an honors award for scoring a 100. But where did she learn it? We had had little to no schooling.

It was almost the same thing in her next class, which I didn't pay attention to. I was focusing on Max and how not once did she acknowledge us. Even when I was positive she was on each of our minds.

We went to a battlefield next.

"Today is her alone session. Sometimes we have her fight with others in a combined effort, but she does so much better on her own." Marian Janssen said.

We all stared at her as she turned on the lights to reveal Max in a circle of Flyboys. A lot of Flyboys. Thousands.

**Max's POV**

It was a fighting session by myself. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, so I figured the "Flock" was following me here as well.

The Flyboys were nothing. As soon as She told me to go, I took off and had 200 down within seconds. Then She told me it was okay to use my skills. So, putting my shield up, and picking up a few guns, I spread my wings and jumped into the air. Then I let the guns drop.

They quickly rose up to meet my eye level. The Flyboys had now jumped up with me and I help my hands in front of me, balancing the guns around my shoulders, at least a foot out. Then I clenched my fists and the guns fired. Flyboys after Flyboys fell to the ground and the guns kept firing.

They fired at me too, but my shield was one way. Things could leave, but things couldn't enter.

Then She said it was time to demonstrate my ultimate skill.

I smiled at the little window on the wall, and landed. So did the Flyboys. Big mistake.

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my face, hands open facing out. I quickly pulled them back to their sides, palms now facing up. I had little fire balls flickering in my hands.

It wasn't hard to do. They just gave me a little bit of some weird easily flammable substance mixed with other strange chemicals as part of my experiments. And next thing you know, poof, fire.

I just threw fireball after fireball. It wasn't my favorite gift. It couldn't take out many things at one time. But I became really happy when She told me to release my favorite trick.

Here comes the good part, I thought.

I raised my hands, crossed, above my head and closed my eyes, letting the fire get bigger and bigger. Soon it was like a waterfall, cascading down the sides around me like a bubble. It hit the ground and then went under my feet.

And suddenly, I brought my hands down and stopped the flow of fire in one fluid motion. But I wasn't done yet. Smiling as big a smile as possible (I didn't get to do this trick often) I put one foot slightly forward and brought it down hard on the ground while making a pushing motion with my hands.

The fire shot out from beneath my feet like a tidal wave. Only it was fire instead of water. And it rose to at least 20 feet in the air before spreading out and covering each little Flyboy. I jumped up and spread my wings to enjoy the view.

I turned to the "Flock". To my delight, each one of their faces, except the blind one, but I'm sure someone would have explained what happened to him, looked at me in horror. She just smiled at me and I smiled back.

I really loved this place.

**A/N the next one should be coming soon. review.....**


	13. The Newbies

**A/N here you go.....happy, sad then happy or twisted? ahh and new characters!!!!**

**Fang's POV**

Max's classes were over for the day. Well for us. We weren't allowed in her hour with the Director. And we were allowed in her special ability class yet. I hoped there wouldn't be a yet.

Following Max around was weird. We could see her, we knew she was there, she was real. Even The Director seemed to see Max even better now.

So why didn't Max even glance our way more than a few times. It was like she was trying to pretend she couldn't see us.

"Was just me, or did Max seem like a little kid, the way she was acting?" Gazzy asked out loud. "I mean, me and Angel are little kids, but Max was acting like a little kid who didn't know right from wrong and was like being mind controlled."

Huh. Well I was kinda thinking along those lines.

We were in a room. No cages. This time. But we did have little tracker things around our ankles. They were small, but completely unbreakable. I know, I tried.

I couldn't believe what I had seen. Max had been gone for a year, we don't know why, we try to find her, and when we do, she doesn't want anything to do with us. I knew each of the younger ones were wicked upset, and Angel and Gazzy were trying not to cry. Iggy was pissed, working off his anger on the wall every now and then. Nudge was silent, not even looking up every now and then. I was sitting in a corner. I had been away from Max, my best friend, for a year, and when I find her, she doesn't even want to look at me.

Don't worry, Fang. We'll find out what's wrong with Max, and we'll fix it.

I sighed inaudibly. I know Angel. But we don't know yet, and we can't get out of here until we do. And who knows how long that's going to take.

We will though. We always do. Remember, Fang. There's always a plan.

I looked up to see Angel smiling at me. I gave her a small smile back. I knew I hadn't been a very good leader, and there was no way I compared to Max in compassion and understanding. She was so much like their mother. I was kind of an older brother; I didn't really get the gist of it. I still don't know how she managed.

"Guys, we've got company. But it doesn't sound like they're gonna do anything bad. Just here to get us." Angel said, and Iggy nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like Flyboys. Just white coats." Iggy added. And just then white coats walked in.

"We are here to take you to your new room assignments." The white coat said. We all stared at him, none of us making any move to get up.

"If you don't get up, then we'll have one of you taken to a different room. And I'm sure you want to stay together." He had a point. Though it wasn't threatening too much, to us, having someone else taken away was heartbreaking, so we all reluctantly got up.

The white coats led us to a whole different wing then we were originally in. Unlike the other hallway though, this one had one door, that lead to a specially designed hallway. It was like a dorm. There were a few doors on each side, 4 on each side to be exact, the door we had come through and another one at the other end.

I was already beginning to wonder whether these people were the same who had worked for the School. I mean, yeah, I was concerned about Max, but there was little to no violence or evil here. I said little to no, I didn't say there wasn't any. There always is.

They led us to the door at the very other end. It opened into a friendly looking common room. There were a few chairs, a few couches, a few tables, and some games. It was too...happy for me.

And sitting in a chair reading a book, was a boy who looked about my age. He looked up from the book and smiled at us.

"Ah, so we finally meet." He said.

**Max's POV**

Today had been long and boring. The "Flock" had followed me to every class before lunch, but didn't come to my meeting or my special ability class. We didn't do anything new, just tested my levitation skills, and I had no new missions. So I was allowed back to my room, where I sat in my comfort corner, and started my homework. I had no idea what was going on outside my room, in the hallway with a few other doors. I knew something was happening today. I knew one of my friends would be showing the rooms off to some people. But I really didn't care.

I had homework to do, so that's all that mattered right now. I started working on it, and completely forgot about everything else.

**Fang's POV**

The kid stuck a hand out and I hesitantly took it.

"Name's Shadow. Nice to meet you. I heard we were getting some new kids in, and I was told to show you around. So, yeah." Shadow said to us. He had a golden brown shade of hair that was fairly long, but not past the bottom of his ears and covered his eyes in ragged strips so we could still see his eyes which were a light, almost golden, brown. He skin was kind of tan, but I doubted he had been in the sun for long enough to get one.

"Fang." Was all I said.

Nudge then popped in. "And this is Angel and Gazzy and Iggy and I'm Nudge. Shadow is a cool name. Are you a cool person? Cool people are cool. Well I mean of course they are, but like are you cool, cool? Why are you here, what can you do? We have wings, do you know that? Wings are awesome. I-" Iggy put a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge doesn't shut up. Just a warning." He added.

Shadow just laughed and motioned for us to follow him. He led us to the first door on the left and opened it. Inside, I was surprised to see Max, in a rather cool room. Especially the black parts.

She looked up when we walked in, and smiled at Shadow and motioned for him to come over. She was sitting in a corner with a few pillows and some stuffed animals.

Shadow smiled back and I wanted desperately to hit him really hard. He sat down beside her and she pointed to something in a text book. He smiled a bit more and started writing on her paper. He asked something, and she nodded and smiled again and he got up and came back to us.

"Sorry guys, Max just need help with homework. She wasn't in class a few days ago and didn't learn the lesson." He looked at my face and laughed a little. And he walked up to me and whispered "Don't worry, dude, she's all yours." If I showed emotion I would've blushed. But I don't, so I didn't.

"Okay, moving on." Shadow said. I was reluctant to leave Max but she had gone back to her work and probably didn't even notice we were there.

The next door led to a surprisingly neat, clean, friendly looking room.

"This is Mellow's room. You'll meet her later when we officially introduce you. Next is Mouse's room." The next room was a disaster. Worse the Nudge's room back when we lived at the house.

Shadow then proceeded to show us a room belonging to Cloud, Blaze, himself, and Raven. I liked Raven's room the best. It was pretty much all black, with a few silver things, and a few white.

Then we went back to the common room, where a bunch of kids were waiting.

"Okay." Shadow said. "Let's start the introductions.

**A/N hope you like. review....**


	14. Wanna Play?

**A/N Sorry if this is kinda short compared to previous chapters. Enjoy. (dont forget to tell me what type of ending you want)**

**Fang's POV**

Shadow counted head and peered around when he seemed dissatisfied. He sighed.

"She's with The Director." A little girl with brown hair said. Shadow smiled a small smile or dislike and shook his head.

"Well, we'll just have to begin with-"He paused and seemed to go into a trance. The others around him acted as if he did this a lot. Suddenly his nose started bleeding a little and he shouted "DAMMIT RAVE!" and took off.

He came a few moments later carrying a girl in all black in his arms. Her arms were around his neck and I felt a twinge of sadness. Her eyes were somewhat open and she rested her head against his chest.

"I told you not to push yourself like that. Especially today! Will you ever learn to listen to my advice?" Shadow said exasperatedly. The girl's eyes opened and she glared at him, playfully it seemed.

The girl reached up and wiped the blood from under his nose and her frown deepened. Shadow just smiled and let out a little laugh. "It's your fault you know." He said. She continued to glare at him. He looked at her and she returned his glare and then he put her down.

She wiped her pants and looked at us. Her hair was blonde with black streaks. Or maybe black with blonde streaks. You couldn't tell. Her eyes were dark, but you could tell they were brown. Her skin was also fairly tan, but still pale somehow. The entire black outfit seemed to enhance the paleness.

Shadow cleared his throat and said "sorry about that. But now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves. Okay everyone, in order of age."

They started with the youngest, a small girl who had pale blond hair and grey eyes. She gave us a shy smile and Shadow told us she was 7 and was Mellow, but preferred Mel.

Next was a girl who was smaller than Mel, but was introduced as 9. She was the one with short pixie cut brown hair and light café brown eyes. She also had a somewhat pointy nose that was pretty small, but just right on her face. Her name was Mouse, which totally fit.

Next was an 11 year old boy named Blaze. He had short reddish-brown hair and a burnt orange color for eyes. He was about as tall as Nudge.

After came a guy named Cloud. I seriously thought he was albino. He was very pale with almost white hair and pale, pale blue/periwinkle eyes. He kind of looked like Iggy, only he was 14. And a bit shorter.

Shadow was next. He said we could call him Shade if we wanted. He said he would be 16 in a few days. We already knew what he looked like. He was about my height, maybe a few centimeters taller.

Shadow introduced the last girl, the one he carried in. apparently they had a girl for a leader as well. He said her name was Raven. It fit her totally black profile. She stared at us with an impassive face. Is that what the Flock sees when they look at me? Huh. Interesting. He said she was already 16, but had only been so for a few weeks. So she was older than us. Well, not me. I had turned 16 a few weeks ago as well. **(A/N reminder, this is about a year later, so you have to think, they already are a year older, plus some may have had birthdays this year, as we don't know what month it is.)**

"I trust you guys, but the final decision lies in Ravens hands." Shadow told us. I stepped forward a bit and so did Raven. It was the 2 impassives against each other.

She stared deep into my eyes, as if she could see everything in my mind, all my memories, my feelings, my thoughts. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. This was 10 times worse than when Angel read your mind. But I kept my face impassive.

She stood there, staring directly into my eyes, arms crossed and in one of those I-dare-you poses. I returned her gaze for what seemed like eternity. Finally, I saw a tiny, tiny, tiny flicker of a smile across her face and she flicked out a hand. I smiled a little and relaxed, and took her hand.

We were trusted allies now. And for some odd reason, I knew they wouldn't break our trust. And I believed we could keep that same promise.

**Shadow's POV**

So Raven had officially decided we could trust the Flock. Her instinct was always right.

We were sitting in her room. It was almost entirely black and had very little, just the basic necessities like a bed and such. She had a small stuffed animal that was white on her bed. It was a white bird. With a fang necklace around its neck. She also had silver panel on her wall. Only I knew what was behind it. And I knew very little about what was inside it. But that was the first rule of Raven's Rules.

Nobody questions Raven.

"So Ray, pick up on anything?" I asked. She shook her head, and then thought for a moment.

The little girl, Angel. She can read and control minds, like me. And the black girl, Nudge, can attract metal and hack. Iggy is blind, but that's obvious. He can feel colors. Fang, well his name says it all. Plus if he stands still long enough, he can blend into his back rounds. Not as good as you can though.

I smiled at that. The Flock had talents, but we had more.

"Mind reading and control is nothing compared to you though. I mean, come on. That's like saying a puddle is like the ocean." She smiled a tad at that and I was happy. Her life had never been easy. I was glad things were winding down; glad when simple things could get her to smile. But she wouldn't talk.

Just then there was knock on the door, and Mel walked in. Mel was just a quiet, but it was because she was shy. The rest of our flock walked in. we all crowded onto Raven's bed.

"So, Ray, you think we could let the white coats take us to the field? We wanna play." Mouse asked. Raven looked at me, and I smiles. "Come on, Rave. Let's go have fun. We could invite the Flock and Max."

She thought about it and nodded. We knew that even if we couldn't go, Ray would get us there anyway.

Cloud went and got the Flock while Mel got Max. Max had taken a liking to Mellow. She liked the girl's quiet understanding, despite the fact she was only 7.

A few seconds later, we were all inside the field. Our wing is pretty close to it.

The Flock watched us having fun with Max, and didn't really know what to do, until Mouse decided to get us going and ran over and grabbed Angel and Nudge by the hands and dragged them to our game of touch-football. Blaze had swiped a ball from the sporting equipment a few months ago.

Eventually, the rest of the Flock joined in. Our teams made up of: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and on the other side, Me, Cloud, Blaze, Mouse, and Mel. Raven and Max were playing referees. This was going to be one interesting game. There was also one important rule.

Powers, abilities and gifts were allowed, so long as no physical harm was inflicted upon a person. And with that, the Flock automatically lightened up. We knew they had wings.

But we had a few tricks up our sleeves as well.

**Fang's POV**

Hah. Powers, abilities, and gifts were allowed. Well that made things easier.

The game was going fairly well. The teams were tied. We had Angel communicating our thoughts back and forth, helping us with timing and precision. But the other team had some other way of communicating. They never missed a shot, and could keep up with our speed.

I did notice how Max and Raven were both acting completely different. Max was enjoying the game, whereas raven seemed totally consumed by it.

Then I tossed Nudge the ball, but it was too high. So making a snap decision, Nudge jumped up and unfurled her wings and caught the ball. The rest of us quickly joined her. We looked back down at the others. I expected surprised faces, or even ones of awe. But instead, every face had a smile, except Raven.

Max joined us, the beckoned towards the rest of them. They all glanced at each other and smiled mischievously. Then one by one they did something I didn't know was possible.

They each unfurled their own set of wings and joined us, much to our surprised faces.

"So, we set to continue?" Mouse asked, still smiling at us.

Well this was an interesting turn of events.

**A/N Reviews are lovely.**


	15. Sadness Is Contagious

**A/N Heres the next chappie. DOnt forget to tell me what type of ending. Enjoy**

**Fang's POV**

So the others could fly as well. Well then.

And so the game took to the air. I thought maybe we'd have an advantage in the air, because we still had Angel and I thought that maybe they wouldn't have a decent way of communication in the air.

But I was wrong. They were far better in the air than on the ground.

Now, we had some pretty wings. And each of them fit who we were, in a normal colored way. When I looked at the other group, I noticed that 2 of them had normal colors.

But when I looked at Blaze, he had fire-red wings, and Cloud had a silverish color for wings. Mouse had a light brown, and Mel had grey, the normal colors. Shadow and Raven's wings were complete opposites. Shadow had white wings with black spots creating a small circle in the middle of each wing, and Raven had the darkest black wings I had ever seen, more so than my own, with white spots creating a circle in the middle of each wing.

We lost. Raven's group flew and dived and passed and was overall amazing. I still don't get how they did it though. They never once faltered not even a little. Angel messes up sometimes, but we didn't even know how they were getting communications across. Angel couldn't access their minds, and couldn't tell us if any could read minds.

We all went back to the common room after that. Inside the common room, we all split into groups. The four younger girls went off to play, the four younger boys went off to discuss mechanisms and bombs and such. That left me, Max, Shadow, and Raven. Raven didn't stop watching me, and Shadow was explaining something in a textbook to Max.

I watched the Flock, wondering when we would see any signs of danger here.

**Max's POV**

"So then you add this to this and carry that over and divide. Get it?" I nodded. Shadow was really smart in math, and because I had missions sometimes, I missed class every now and then. So whenever I did, he showed me what to do. He was kind of cute too. But he was Raven's, everybody knew that. They were cute together. It kind of reminded me of when I imagined how Fang and I would be. Of course, now that the "Flock" was living with us, I kept being reminded of those moments. But I kept repeating to myself, "it's just a test, you can do it." and it was working.

"Hey Max?" I glanced down at the little blonde girl. Angel, I think. Sensing she had my attention she smiled. "Do you like it here?" she asked. "I don't."

I frowned, thought about it, and nodded. Her little smile disappeared and I felt bad, but they were just here to test me. I couldn't let their emotions affect me.

She walked back over to the other girls, and I could feel the gaze of Fang. I refused to meet his eyes though. I might realize this is a test, but it doesn't mean these guys aren't still real in my head. And I was going to pass no matter what.

I decided on one thing though. Not talking was becoming bothersome. So I decided to say something. My mouth felt dry, my tongue already forming words I hadn't thought yet. But what should I say?

"Angel." I said. She looked at me hopefully. "It's not that bad a place. You'll get used to it." she smiled at me. The others stared for a few seconds and shrugged. I hadn't talked for 4 months, now I had. Big deal.

Shadow and Raven had been staring at each other for while now. It was getting irritating. I had yet to figure out what they were doing.

Mel spoke, randomly appearing out of thin air with everyone else. Where had she come from?

"That's how they talk. When they were brought here as babies, they were created at the same time. They both had those bracelets around their wrists back then too."

Only then did I notice they had small versions of dog tags around their wrists. "When they tried enhancing Raven's mind during the process, a mental shock was sent out, but it acted like an electrical shock. It traveled down Raven and to the bracelets, which happened to be entangled. It then went to Shadows mind. So now they have a mental connection that allows them to communicate without saying a word. But only when they want to. They won't randomly hear each other."

Everyone stared at Mel. That was the longest she had ever spoken, and we didn't really understand how such a young girl could possibly understand something like that. But then our gaze shifted to Raven and Shadow who were now looking at us. Shadow smiled and Raven looked completely bored.

I guess we had all heard of stranger things, because we all were like "Oh. Okay."

We went back to whatever we happened to be doing before that, and then one by one, the younger ones went to bed.

I was the last one to leave the common room. I watched as Raven went in and out of her groups rooms, tucking them in, or silently wishing them a good night. I remembered how I thought I did that with my "Flock".

I went back to my room, and curled up on the bed. For the first time in about 4 months, I cried.

**Raven's POV**

After I made sure everyone was asleep, I went back to my room. And not 5 seconds later, Shadow had come. He sat down on my bed, his back up against the wall, just like me.

We sat there in silence for awhile.

"That was really stupid, you know." He said to me. I glanced at him.

What?

"You know what. You know I don't approve of you letting her use you like that. When will you learn that one day, I might not be able to come get you?" he said turning to me.

I looked away.

You know I don't have a choice. If I want you guys to be safe, I have to do what she asks. I don't remember what I do half the time, so you don't have to worry.

"I do to have to worry. Every time you disappear with her, you nearly always pass out. And I have to come get you. On the really bad cases, even _my _nose starts to bleed. What happens when she asks you to push yourself past the limit? You know you can't survive something like that. I appreciate you doing this to keep us safe, but you can't go on like this."

I looked down at my hands, letting my bangs fall across my eyes. We had been over this before, but he had a point. The sessions were increasingly getting harder, asking me to put more effort into what I do. And I wasn't sure how much more my body could take.

It's not my fault.

"I know, but still, I wish you would just stop."

I don't get to decide.

"I know."

We sat in silence again, longer than the first time, me staring at my hands, him staring out at my room.

"Will you ever talk?" He asked suddenly. I remained silent. He looked at me again. I shook my head. I was trying really hard to remain impassive, but it wasn't working. A tear dripped down my nose. Shadow noticed.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a painful subject. I shouldn't have brought it up." He said, pulling me into a hug. We sat there, his arms around my slightly shaking shoulders, my head on his. Eventually, my crying ceased and I fell asleep.

**Fang's POV**

I was standing outside my room. I don't know why. Shadow stepped out of Raven's room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked up, somewhat surprised to see me.

"Hey." He said. He seemed a bit upset, a bit guilty right now.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not tired. You?"

"Same. Neither was she. Just our nightly talk. Well more I talk she listens."

I nodded. That was sometimes how I was with Max. She'd talk while I listened, occasionally throwing in my own opinion here and there.

We both went to the common room.

"Does Raven talk?" I asked. I must have hit a nerve, because he cringed a little.

"No. we're not sure if it's because she can't, or because she doesn't want to." I nodded, like I understood. I kind of did. I didn't really like talking either.

"So you guys have wings." Shadow smiled.

"Yep. More than that, too." More?

"How?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. I think I'm gonna get to bed. Last time I went to bed late, Rave nearly skinned me alive."

"How did she know?" I asked. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know, though.

He seemed to notice this. "It's her way of mothering. She knows everything sometimes." I completely understood.

"Night, Fang."

"Night, Shade." He smiled.

I sat in the common room by myself thinking for awhile before retiring to bed.

For a split second, I almost believed that I could get used to this. Almost.

**A/N Reviews are lovely...**


	16. What We Can Do

**A/N Heres the next chappie. DOnt forget to tell me what type of ending you want. Enjoy.**

**Fang's POV**

The next morning, all of us gathered in the common room. Shadow promised he'd tell us what else they could do. They all lined up in order from youngest to oldest again. We stood across from them. He had already told us he knew what we could do.

"Okay first we should probably tell you that we aren't the same type of hybrid you are. You guys are 98% human and 2% bird. We're only 96% human. We are still 2% bird, only we have 2% of another animal in us as well." Shadow said.

"What animal?" Angel asked.

"See that's the thing. We all have different animals. I'm a mouse. It's in my name, even." Mouse said, her squeaky little voice only making us believe her more.

"I'm a squirrel. That's why everything is like grey. It's also kind of in my name. Mellow. It's sounds grey-ish." Mel added. When we all looked at her, she blushed and looked at her feet.

"I'm a fox. Kinda goes with the look too. I'm a red fox, to be exact." Blaze said. That kind of did fit.

"Rabbit. But don't comment, because it actually comes in handy. Plus, have you ever pet a rabbit? Aren't they soft? My hair feels the exact same way."Cloud added. That got a few laughs. Hmm, white rabbit, Cloud for a name. Yeah I could see that.

"What about you? The others have names that match their animals and their looks. Like no offense or anything, but you don't look like a Shadow. Maybe like a golden retriever. But not a shadow." Nudge said.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. My name actually goes along with what I can do, not what animal I am or what I look like. I'm a snake. But they call me shadow because I can kind of do what Fang does. Only Fang just blends in with back rounds if he stands still long enough. I do it differently." Shadow told us. Huh. So he could do what I do. Interesting. And yet he is the complete opposite of me.

Then Shadow walked over to a wall, winked at us and disappeared.

"What did he do?" Iggy asked me.

"He's disappeared." I told him.

"I'm still here. Only if you came over and touched the wall where I am, you wouldn't feel me. Just the wall. Hence the name Shadow. I literally act like a shadow on whatever it is I'm blending with." Well that made sense. He came back into view.

"What about you, Raven?" Gazzy asked.

Raven had been watching me again. She now looked to Shadow.

"She's a wolf. Tough one too." She threw a pillow at him off one of the couches. "Ow! Sorry. But that only proved my point."

We laughed.

**Shadow's POV**

So we had told them what we are. Now to tell them what we _do._

"Okay so now you know what we are. Do you want to know what we can do?" I asked The Flock just looked at me like I was stupid. Of course they wanted to know.

"Okay, well we were designed to all fit together like a puzzle. So the four younger ones have power over a certain element, plus a few mini bonuses that comes with the animal territory." I told them

"What about you and Raven?" Iggy asked.

"Well I'll get to that."

Mellow stepped forward. "I have air. Or wind if you'd like. But it's not just wind that I can control. Also, because of my squirrel genetics, I can break almost anything. But I try not to. I'm also a great climber."

She stepped back and Mouse took a step forward. "I have earth. And that includes rocks and plant life. Because of my mouse genetics, I can hear really well, and I'm really fast."

She stepped back and Blaze took a step forward. "I have fire, duh! And my fox genetics allow me to be quiet and sneaky, but I can also outwit anyone. But don't worry. I try not to. But no promises." He smiled and stepped back.

Cloud stepped forward. "Water is mine. But I can control any types of water. Not just the visible kind. And my rabbit genetics allow me to be able to tell poisonous plants from edible ones. Also I'm fast and I'm like the partially human Houdini. I can get myself out of anything."

Next was Shadow. "Now as you saw, my snake genetics allow me to blend with anything. They also allow me to bite. And when I do, I can actually inject venom into you. But don't worry. It only paralyzes you for a few minutes, depending on how much I inject. And it doesn't hurt. And my special gift is control over the weather. If I want a snowy day, you get a snowy day. If I want rain, voila, rain. It's kinda cool actually."

"What about Raven?" The little one asked. I just smiled.

**Angel's POV**

No sooner had the words left my mouth did I find out.

Hi, Angel.

Who are you?

It's Raven.

"You mean, you can read minds too?" I asked out loud.

Shadow smiled. "That's not all she can do."

"Well it's not all I can do either. I can control them." Shadow's smile got a tad bigger. He bent down to my height.

"That may be so, but Raven's mind is far more advanced than yours. Don't get me wrong, I think it's cool that you can control and read minds. But Raven can do so much more than that."

"Like what?" I frowned. I wasn't sure if I liked knowing there was another mind reader, but at the same time, if she had had more practice, maybe she could teach me some things.

"Like if Raven wanted to," Shadow said standing back up. "She could put any image she wants into your head. She can play with your memories, mixing them, creating them, or even erasing them. She can make you feel anything she wants, by making you think that's how you feel. She can even inflict pain, by making you think you're in pain. Add that to telepathy and telekinesis and you have the ultimate power. She has complete control over your mind. But don't worry. She thinks it's wrong and uses it very rarely."

We all stared at Raven. It was a wonder how she could maintain sanity with all that power. But then I got curious.

"Do you mean she doesn't have any traits from her wolf genetics?" I asked. Who would need them after being able to do all that?

"She does. Her wolf genes were already modified. They were also from the leader of a pack. So she makes a great leader. Plus the mothering instincts that were put into genes make her even better at taking care of us. Wolf mothers are very caring with their young. She is also skilled at tracking and remaining unseen." I could've sworn that when Shadow said that, Raven smiled a bit. But it was gone too quickly for me to know it had really happened.

"So," Mouse said. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

I shook my head. "Nope, we're good." Now I knew why I couldn't read their minds. It was because Raven was probably keeping them blocked from everyone.

"You guys seem strong. Why are you still cooped up here? Why haven't you tried escaping? I'm sure Raven could tell them not to come after you, and with all your skills you could easily hide away. I mean re-" Fang put a hand over Nudge's mouth. And it was for a good reason. Everyone had gone pale and were looking everywhere but at Raven.

**Raven's POV**

The chatterbox had brought up the very subject we had never talked about. They all knew my reasoning, and they knew that nothing they could say would change my mind.

We were here because my powers, if used too long, drain me. And having to keep the white coats off our tails would be a permanent thing. It would kill me. I've tried to let them let the others go, but they refused to leave without me.

And as long as I cooperated, they would remain safe. We could stay here and keep fed, have a warm place to sleep at night, have exercise, learn, and we were free to do pretty much whatever we wanted. So long as I did what The Director asked.

And sometimes I couldn't. But the others didn't know that. They didn't know, that sometimes, I wasn't able to do what The Director asked, and I took the punishment instead of her breaking the promise we made, and hurting someone of my family. They didn't know that that was why Shadow had to come get me sometimes.

And they wouldn't find out, if I could help it.

Cloud spoke up for us. "We like it here. I mean, yeah sometimes we wish we were free, but we get fed and such, so it isn't that bad."

My flock was still avoiding my eyes. They were here because of me, and they knew it. I felt bad, and they knew that too. That's why they tried their hardest to have fun and to be happy. And most of the time, they actually were.

But when I was pushed to the limit, all the happiness disappeared. And now, I had dragged the Flock, and Max into it.

**A/N Reviews are always nice............**


	17. Anger And Water

**A/N here's the next chapter. As no body seems to want to tell me what type of ending they want(excepting those like 3 that did) i am going to write the ending i want and if you dont like it then you know who to blame. gha that sounded mean. sorry anyways enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

It was time for classes. Yesterday, we had had demonstration upon demonstration of everyone's powers. Except for Raven, of course. I realized that nobody ever talked about Raven if they could help it. And I must admit I was extremely curious. But I had my own problems to worry about. Like, for example, how long the "Flock" would be staying with us.

After classes were done for the day (I hadn't had a meeting or special abilities class today), I was doing homework in my room, fairly well I might add, when a knock on my door aroused me from my concentration.

"Hmm?" I murmured. Please don't be one of the "Flock"; please don't be one of the "Flock".

But, of course, Fang walked in. He always did seem the one for silent confrontation.

"Max." He said. Well, we can't very well have a conversation if we talk about me. Then I do all the talking, and that's not very fair.

"Hmm?" I decided to keep to the low key responses.

"Why aren't you acknowledging us anymore?" Right to the point. Just like I'd always imagined.

"Because you're not real. Just clones of images I created." I said trying to return to my homework.

"What has this place done to you? Why do you suddenly behave like a dog, obeying orders?" HE asked. You could hear anger rising in his voice.

"Because this place treats me right. They have never harmed me. And I am not a dog!" I said jumping up now.

"Treats you right? Max, this place has tried to kill us more than once!" He yelled.

"THAT WASN'T REAL! I MADE IT UP! AND YOU ARE JUST HERE TO SEE IF I CRACK! BUT I WON'T! I'm healed now." I said, my voice softening now. "I don't see memories anymore. I've finally been able to get back to being normal. I'm not crazy. Now if you don't mind, I have homework to do. It's been nice talking. There's the door. Goodbye." I sat down.

Fang just stared at me in disbelief than turned on his heel and stormed out of my room. He paused at the door and turned to look back at me. I heard him mumble something. It sounded like "You aren't crazy Max." then the door shut.

A single tear dripped down my nose. I caught it with my finger and stared at it, surprised.

"It's just a test Max. You are Maximum Ride, and you are healed. It's just a test. Just a test. Just a silly test." I murmured, and then went back to doing my homework. But it was hard to concentrate.

Why was I crying?

**Fang's POV**

So Max thought she was crazy. No that wasn't right. She thought The Director had cured her from being crazy. She thought The Flock, our memories, or days spent together, her leading us, our life, were just things she made up. She had thought she made me up.

Even when I had been there for her through thick and thin, her best friend, and lately she had seemed to want to be more, but that was before she ran away. She still thought she had created me. I am not some imaginary friend created by a lonely 10 year old. **(A/N that is the age Jeb took them from the school right? Well the age she was anyway.)**

Fang, I'm real, right?

Yes, Angel. It's just Max that doesn't believe you are.

"Why?" Angel asked me out loud.

"Well. I don't really know. But we're going to find out, aren't we?" I said. Angel smiled.

That's right Max. I don't know what they did to you, but I'm going to find out, and I'm going to fix it. That's a promise I'm never going to break.

Me either!

Angel!

Sorry, sorry. Just thought maybe you could use some mental support.

Hey Max is the crazy one.

Not for long, she isn't.

Raven?

Yep. And I just thought you might want to know.

Um, thanks.

Yeah thanks!

Angel!

**Raven's POV**

I hoped Fang didn't mind me intruding on his thoughts. But I thought he had the right to know.

I could see the future. I had "forgotten" to tell the Flock about that. Actually, aside from me, only The Director and Shadow knew that I could.

But nobody knew what I had just seen.

My ability to see the future is not what everyone thinks the ability is. I can see it, but I only see it in flashes, and sound, and lights. Sometimes, if I know a person well, I can tell it's them because I can feel their life presence.

Sometimes, I don't even know what it is I'm seeing or the purpose of why I'm seeing it. And sometimes I never find out.

But I did see Max. Faintly, but I heard her, and in flashed saw her. Just her face. She was crying. I don't know why.

That was the other problem with my glimpses of the future. My visions are often very, very, very much lacking detail. I'll see a face, here a word, and then it's over.

And I can also see things that are happening at the same time somewhere else. These are more detailed, more vivid. My glimpses into the past, however, are the most detailed. That's because I have to know what I'm looking for and why. I can't look back without knowing.

I do remember though. There is one person I keep seeing in my visions. Both past and future. And I can say I know very well why.

**Max's POV**

Stupid imaginary people. Go away. Don't bother me. I'm happy. Bad imaginary people. YOU are not real. This is a test. Just a test. This is all just a test.

"Max?" I looked up.

"Oh, hey Mel. What's up?" I asked.

Mel looked longingly up at the sky. I got the point. I tried a different approach. "What's new?"

"Oh nothing really. We we're heading to lunch, me and Mouse and Blaze and Cloud. We wanted to know if you could come. Or wanted to. We know you've been busy lately…"she trailed off.

I smiled. "Of course sweetie. Let's go."

Lunch with the younger kids was always interesting. We eat a lot, even the little ones. And Mouse was small, so watching her eat like 6 platefuls of food is kind of amusing.

But then Blaze decided his food wasn't cooked enough and set off the sprinklers in that room. While the other hybrids ran, I stayed and watched a Cloud enjoyed himself playing with it, and the Mel and mouse dancing around singing random songs with the word rain in them. Blaze was hiding under the table. He doesn't particularly like water, considering he does control fire.

Mouse slipped and she brought me down with her, soaking my skin through and through. Normally I would've held my own, but it _was _water we were playing in. then I realized it wasn't Mouse who had taken me down!

"Oh Cloud, why you…" I jumped up and ran across the room and tackled him, sending us flying across the room, with the help of Mel. We slowed and stopped and I stood up laughing hysterically, before extending a hand down to cloud, who gratefully took it. We both stood up, just to fall again. By now every one of us was laughing, even Blaze, who had come out from under the table.

We heard more laughter. Standing outside the door, in the safe, dryness of the hallway, was the "Flock" and Raven and Shadow. Raven was slightly smiling, and everyone else, even the quiet one I made up (I stress "made up"), was laughing at us.

We played in the water for a few more minutes before the white coats came in and shut them off. But not after Cloud and Mel combined their elements to send the white coats flying across the room. That gained more laughter.

The white coats finally managed to get the water off, but then Blaze set them off again. I could tell Mouse was feeling left out, so when the ladder was set up to fix the water thing _again_ I told her to use a minor earthquake in the room, which sent the ladder tumbling down again. And we all broke down into fits of laughter.

"Max- Max you," Mel gasped. "Max, you're laughing."

Huh. Would ya look at that.

**A/N dont forget to review.....it wont bite......but i might if you dont.....**


	18. Revelations

**A/N Heres the next chappie. things will start getting good now. enjoy**

**Max's POV**

After the water scene, each of us took showers and went to the common room. The younger ones kept laughing as they retold the story over and over again. I still found it kind of amusing. Each time it was told, there was something different about it.

Then it was time for bed, and once again, I watched Raven go in and out of everybody's room, silently saying goodnight. She even got conned into mentally reading a story to Mel. I felt a pang in my heart watching this. I almost felt like going to talk to Raven about it, but I had noticed Shadow had already gone in.

After that fight between me and the clone of that made up person, having them follow me to every class for the next few days got extremely annoying. Luckily for me, my meetings with Her ceased. So did my special ability classes and my expirements. I guess she wanted to test me further. How much time could I spend having them follow me around?

When I woke up, they were already up. When I ate breakfast, they were eating too. When I did my school work, I looked up, and there they were watching me. They were _everywhere!_

"Just a test Max, just a test. They are just clones of images. You created them. Don't give in. Do not give in to it. You will pass." I said reassuringly to myself. Only I found I wasn't reassured at all. Not one little bit.

I was in my comfort corner, hugging a pillow to my chest. When it wasn't working, I threw the pillow across the room, sneezed my eyes shut, and rubbed my temples. I repeated to myself "just a test" over and over and over, trying to tell myself I could do it.

But I wasn't succeeding. It was so hard to remember this was a test. I wanted desperately to fall into my fantasies again, let them wash over me, letting me escape from loneliness. But I couldn't. They wouldn't allow me the freedom I have anymore.

Then he came back. No, go away! Please go away! Don't come in. But of course, he did.

"Not crazy, not crazy." I mumbled to myself. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

**Fang's POV**

Max was sitting in a corner that I had learned she called her comfort corner. She was gently rocking back and forth, rubbing her temples, mumbling to herself.

I knelt down in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Max." I said softly. She closed her eyes again and started rocking a bit faster.

"Not crazy, not crazy." She murmured.

"Max, you aren't crazy." I said gently, but firmly.

"You aren't real. Why won't you go away? It's just a test. Please leave me alone. You're not real, you're not real, you're not real…" she repeated.

"Max, I am real. I'm every bit as real as you are." She put her hands over her ears and started humming loudly. "MAX! I am real. You are NOT crazy. I would know. Please believe me Max."

Tears started dripping down slowly down her face. I sighed, and resorted to my last option.

"Max, look at me. Just look at me." I said. I felt as if I was talking to a child. Finally, finally she looked up at me. She still had tears in her eyes, and her hands were still clamped loosely on her ears. I took at deep breath, tilted her chin up with my hand, leaned forward, and closed my eyes.

**Max's POV**

The moment Fang's lips came in contact with mine, my mind went completely blank. I didn't know what how I should react.

But then all these memories and feelings came flooding back into my head.

The beach, Lissa, Sam, the cave, fighting for life, Brigid, flying, being free, camping out, falling and him catching me, happy, sad, jealous, afraid, confident, angry, all these memories came flooding back and washed out my mind and this was too real to be fake. I had felt this so many times. I could not have imagined this. It was too real, too vivid, too… perfect.

Faces passed in front of my eyes: Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, amd Fang. He hovered before my eyes and it was like a movie. He smiled slowly and suddenly I could see him. He held out a hand and I took it.

My hands feel from my ears, and Fang stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes. A single tear drop fell from my eyes, and I placed my hand gently against his cheek.

"You…" I trailed. "You are real, aren't you?" he only smiled.

**Raven's POV**

I felt the connection break. And I knew immediately that She knew as well. Now I just had to wait for me to be "summoned" again. and as if on cue, the door to my room opened. Everyone else was at Cloud's, doing homework. Or so they said.

"You have been summoned by The Director." A white coat told me. See?

I stared at him a moment before following. I passed Shadow in the hallway and he frowned at me when he realized where I was going. I just gave a tiny, tiny, tiny smile, one I knew only he would see. Then I turned my head and kept walking. When I passed Cloud's open door, everyone looked out and quieted down, I looked away after pausing a moment and each of them poked a head out, very worried. I kept walking, without looking back. Normally I was told when to go next. Very rarely was I "summoned".

When I got to the conference room, The Director motioned for me to sit down. I remained standing, and leaned against a wall, arms crossed. She frowned a bit.

"We have a problem." She told me.

Huh, really? And what would that be?

"Just talk out loud for Pete's sake. And I think you know very well what the problem is." I innocently shook my head. She sighed.

So what do you need? I've got better things to do.

"Well, Max has realized that she was never crazy." She told me.

I did warn you that physical or prolonged exposure to those she thought she made up would make the connection break.

"I know. I wasn't expecting the connection to break." Wait, didn't I just explain why that happened?

Well, why have I been summoned?

"don't say that word. You came here willingly. Anyway, I need the connection fixed."

What? No! I will NOT reconnect. Max is my friend. She just realized something. She just got her loved ones back. I cant just take them away.

"we had an agreement. You do what I ask, I won't hurt your flock."

But Max is family now. I will not hurt her.

"She doesn't know you did it, does she?" I was silent.

"ah so you haven't told them. I suspect not even Shadow knows what I have you do. tricking world leaders into confusion and starting wars. Crashing planes, sinking boats, you've done so much harm, and no one but you and I know." I straightened up, tensing.

I will not control Max anymore. I've done your bidding up until now. I've done what you've asked. I've killed countless people, destroyed millions of dollars worth of government property. I can't say I've enjoyed it, I can't say I even remember half of it, but I will not control one of my own.

"you have, and you will. You are my puppet. You will do what I say." She said standing up now. She was furious.

I am not a puppet! You cannot make me do anything.

"I can." She pushed a button and Flyboys came barging in.

Hah. Is that all you've got.

Then they all raised guns.

"I don't need you alive. I know how to make someone like you. Not as good. Your death will be a loss. But I don't need the trouble. Boys, kill her."

Oh boy.

**A/N Just remember, i do bite......**


	19. Escape From Hell

**A/N Heres the next chappie. enjoy. **

**Raven's POV**

This was definitely not good. About 30 Flyboys charged toward me. I used my telekinesis to push them out of the way as I made for the door. But outside the door more were waiting. Before I could act, one grabbed my wrist, but I pushed my elbow back into its chest. It stumbled a bit, knocking into the others, creating a domino effect. Too bad it only took out about 5.

I took off down the hallway. I had to get to the Flock. Both of them. But they were on the whole other side of the Home. And when I got there we'd have to go. ASAP.

Shadow. Shadow are you listening?

What is it Ray?

Pack your things. Tell everyone to get only what they might need together.

Why?

Just do it! NOW!

You sound out of breath. Rave, are you okay?

Fine, fine, just hurry up. I'm on my way.

A bullet whizzed past my ear, skimming my skin. I inhaled quickly, trying not to scream. It didn't hurt, it didn't hurt. But the blood now dripping down my cheek told me otherwise.

Still running, I looked behind me. And I shouldn't have.

Maybe 50 or so Flyboys were following me. And they were catching up. Fast.

I pushed my body as hard as I could. I had to get back. Another bullet went by. She really wasn't kidding. I decided to use a little mind over matter. Well mind and matter. I used my mind to bend a door and ripped it from its hinges. With my hand, I motioned for the door to go flying at the Flyboys. It took down the first row. Not many, but it still slowed them down.

Then I saw it. The door to our hallway, a few hundred feet in front of me. I took a deep breath and ran faster. I was pushing my body past its limit now. Then the worst thing happened. Okay well maybe not the worst, but definitely not the best.

A white coat stepped out from a door and shot me. My reflexes allowed me to dodge. Luckily the white coat didn't hit anything vital. But he did catch my leg, and I went falling. Right in front of the Flyboys.

Now this is where it sucks for me. Flyboys don't have minds. So I can't control them. And there was so much pain coming from my leg I couldn't get my mind to wrap around any object to move it. The Flyboys were right on top of me now.

Gathering as much strength as I could, I lifted my hand and mentally pushed the closest Flyboys as far as possible. I thanked my lucky stars, because almost ¾ of them were sent flying backwards. There only about 10 left now. But I really had no strength left. I was using the remnants of it to stand up and make a pathetic limp towards my hallway. There was no room in here to try and fly.

I was about 20 feet from the door when I felt another shot ring out and hit my shoulder, piercing my wing. I collapsed again. This time I didn't get back up. I turned around onto my back, a hand reached across effortlessly trying to stop the blood coming from my shoulder.

I fought against the pain, against my body telling me to just black out. And I looked up to see a Flyboy aiming a gun straight at my head.

**Shadow's POV**

"Guys pack your things. Now. Cloud, go get the others." I said. Raven had sounded urgent. And breathless. Something was really wrong. Nobody questioned me; they just did what I told them. We all met in the common room, waiting for Raven, bags in hand. I could see that Max was now looking around at her flock, with a small smile. It was as if she was seeing them for the first time even though they had been here for about 2 weeks.

Then we all heard it. A gunshot followed by a crash and a bang. Then a moment of silence and another gunshot rang out. I jumped up and was out the door before anyone had really registered what I was doing. I ran down our hallway, and out the door. I skidded to a stop. Raven was lying on her back. She was clutching her shoulder in pain, and I could see another bullet wound in her leg.

And a Flyboy had its gun poised right above her head. I didn't think. Raven's breaths were getting faster and faster. Normally people would slow down in pain, but when Raven is in severe pain or discomfort, her breathing speeds up. It's kinda of like an asthma attack. After a while her breathing will get really hard and erratic and she'll stop. So I had to do something. Before she was shot again.

The Flyboy positioned his gun and was about to fire, and I made a snap decision. I ran over, jumped up and knocked the Flyboy out of the way with my shoulder. I looked down at Raven, but she was unconscious and her breathing was already too fast. I had to get her outside. That seemed to be the only thing that helped.

I scooped her up and motioned to the others who were behind me. We turned and started heading to the nearest exit, carefully, everyone silent.

**Raven's POV**

The last thing I saw was Shadow, jumping in at the last moment to save me, like always. Then I blacked out. It wasn't a total black out thought. Nope, my mind decided I should have a vision.

It came in flashes. There were little girls with ribbons, two blurry figures in a forest, a scream, someone crying, two figures hugging, and light. A very bright light. And I saw someone's face. Someone who didn't know who I really was.

I opened my eyes.

Hey sleeping beauty, you're awake.

We were outside. Flying away from the Home. All of us unhurt, excepting me. I do think being shot twice counts as being hurt.

Yeah, yeah I'm awake, do I get a cookie?

I think you deserve it. Shot twice, loss of blood, your blood sugar is probably low. Sadly, I don't think we have any cookies. Or money to get any. Plan?

We're going south. Tell the Flock the can come if they want. But that's where we're going.

Okay. You had a vision didn't you?

Maybe.

Come on Ray, I know the look on your face when you do. Time?

Future. I think.

Oh. Okay.

"Hey, guys. Ray says we're heading south. You can come, or you can go." He said. I glanced over. Max looked us over, her eyes resting on me for a few seconds. Then she glanced at the rest of her flock.

"We'll come."

Max?

Yeah?

I'm going to lead my flock, you lead yours. Me and my flock will do what we like, it's your choice to come or go. But if you will be hanging with us for awhile, and I think I know why, then I think it's best if we co-lead. Make decisions together. Until either of us wants to go our own way. And mind you, I don't like giving up my leadership, so I understand if you don't quite feel up to it, having just gotten it back.

Okay. That sounds good. I'll try not to be too leadery either. And Raven?

Hmm?

You really understand me, don't you?

I, it's just, well, my mind… yeah. I do.

Max smiled at me. I felt myself smiling back.

I looked around. Each of us, all 12, were flying, and we all looked beyond peaceful. Especially my flock. We had never been outside the Home before. Well they hadn't, I had. I looked up at Shadow.

You can let me go now.

You got shot.

Duh. But it's already healed.

How?

I showed him the bullet in my hand.

You pulled it out? His thought was shocked.

Yup. And I can fly. So let me go.

I don't know; you did that weird breathing thing.

I'm fine. If you don't drop me I'll make you.

He sighed, and let me go. Everyone else gasped as I fell a few feet than flung out my wings, quickly catching myself. I winced from the pain, and looked at Shadow. Thank goodness he hadn't noticed. My wing hadn't healed. I had pulled the bullet out, but even I didn't heal that quickly.

**Max's POV**

I was free again. And I remembered. I don't know why it all came back. I didn't remember why I thought I was going crazy in the first place. I must admit, though, hearing Raven's voice in my head was still a little weird.

I glanced around at my flock, glad to be free and flying with them.

"Maaaaaaax!" Nudge complained.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I replied.

"I'm hunnnngrrrry. Can we get something to eat? We haven't eaten today. I'm starved. Please Max, please?" I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. I knew that was coming.

I looked at Raven. She nodded almost imperceptibly and I started searching below us. There was a small town directly beneath us.

"Okay, down guys!" I yelled. Everyone smiled, even the other flock, and we all headed down.

"Wait, what about money?" Iggy asked. My flock glanced around. Angel could always make them "remember" that we had already paid. But then we noticed that everyone in the other flock was smiling, even Raven, at Mel.

Mel sighed. "Oh, alright."

"Thanks, Mellow." Cloud said. Mellow stuck out her tongue.

Just what was it that she could do?

**A/N Hope you like it so far.....and it wont bite, i promise. but im still not sure about myself.........**


	20. Acting And Paper

**A/N heres the next chappie. enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

We landed behind an abandoned building. I saw Raven wince as she pulled in her wings, and noticed how she glanced at Shadow to see if he noticed. It was odd. They acted exactly like our flock. They had a girl for a leader who was like best friends with the next oldest, who happened to also be a guy. Their youngest was different than Angel in the fact she was shy, but they were the same age and got along fairly well. Both Mouse and Nudge liked to talk a lot, and Blaze and Gazzy liked explosives. And Cloud and Iggy looked fairly similar plus Cloud had demonstrated his knowledge of the body, when Mouse had fallen and broken her finger a few days ago. Just like Iggy. It was really creepy, but somewhat refreshing.

"Okay Mel, there's someone. Go work your magic." Blaze told her. She sighed and strutted out from behind the building. She paused just before going into view, and gave herself a little shake. She looked back at Raven, and smiled. Raven nodded. I really wondered what was going on. Then Mel took a step out.

We watched her. And I must say it was rather entertaining.

Mel started walking down the sidewalk, shivering. She was only in a t-shirt and light jeans, so the effect was even better. She let a sneeze out and wrapped her little arms around her tiny body. I have to say, she did manage to look rather fragile.

"Excuse me, little girl, are you okay?" A lady asked her, genuinely concerned.

"I'm just" –cough- "I'm just a little cold." Mel answered. Her voice was shaky, and even I was starting to feel bad, even though I knew it was all a show.

"Well, don't you have a coat?" The lady asked, crouching down to look Mel in the eyes.

"No. My mommy just lost her job, and all of our money is going to daddy's medical bills. He's very sick. We can't afford coats. We can hardly buy enough food. It's so" – sniffle, a few tears- "hard." Mel said. Boy was she convincing.

"Oh, you poor thing. Why are you out here alone? Why didn't your mother come with you?"

"she's at home watching my little sister. My little sister, she's just a baby. We don't have money for her formula. She's so weak. Excuse me, lady, but I have to go. I should get home." Mel said, sniffling a little, staring at her feet. She let out another convincing sneeze and a few more coughs.

The lady reached into her purse and pulled out a few bills and handed them to Mellow. "here, take these. Go buy some food for your family and yourself a nice warm jacket."

"I cant do that lady." Mel said, pretending to look shocked.

"Yes you can. It hurts my heart to see something as young as you in that condition." She put the bills in Mel's hand and placed her hand on top of Mel's. The lady smiled and walked away.

Mel waited until the lady was far enough away before giving herself another shake and running back over to us.

"Wow. You're cool. That was so good. You could be an actress. I think it would be fun to be an actress, actresses are so pretty. Don't you -" Iggy put a hand over Nudge's mouth. Mel blushed. And handed the money she had earned to Raven.

"How much?" Blaze asked.

"$400." Shadow said.

"Geez, she must have really felt sorry for you. And who wouldn't have? You were so convincing." Angel said. Mel smiled, and her blush deepened.

"So, where do we want to go?" I asked. I was pretty impressed with Mellow. I had liked her from the moment I saw her. She was just so cute and so little. She was like my little girl.

Angel looked stricken.

Don't worry Ange. She probably only seemed that way to me because I had thought I made you guys up. I probably subconsciously thought she was like you.

Angel smiled a bit. It's okay Max, I believe you.

"Um, how about that cute little diner over there? They look like they have good food. Ooo I wonder if they have cheesecake, cheesecake is good. Can we?" Mouse suggested. I looked at Fang, and he shrugged, and then to Raven who nodded.

"Okay, to the diner."

We only allowed ourselves to spend $300 of our $400. We figured it would be useful to save it. after we ate, we flew for a few more hours, but then it started to get dark, so we landed.

We were about to set up camp on the ground, when Raven's group decided to give us a little show. Mouse made a large portion of the ground rise, creating a plat form, and made 3 walls only either side. Mellow used air to clean a lot of the dirt and bugs away, making it a more suitable place to sleep. Cloud controlled the water in the trees to bend over the little fort, giving a nice little roof. And Blaze lit a fire in the middle. All the while we stared in wonder. And we thought WE could do some cool stuff. Though, we had been on the run, and these guys hadn't, so I really wondered how good their fighting skills would be.

I mean, they were trained. After all, I had trained with them in fighting sessions. But those were all planned out, we knew we were going to have to fight. Out here, when the fight was unexpected, we were never ready, never planning. How well would they fare?

We all gathered in the little hut, eating some food we had saved from our dinner. We decided that because there were 12 of us, two of us would take watch at the same time, so neither could run off. We didn't speak this last part, but we all were thinking it, I'm sure.

Me and Shadow had first watch, much to both Raven and Fang's dismay. Though neither would admit it, both were rather upset with the first watch pairing. But they had second watch, so they could fume together later.

"How'd Mel do that?" I asked after everyone had fallen asleep. "I mean you guys haven't been outside the Home, right? So how was she able to act like that so well on a complete stranger?"

"She's always been like that. Ever since she was little, she would be tested against random white coats, trying to convince them of different things. And she convinced nearly all of them. They would never give in, but that was a given. But she would get them pretty close. She's naturally gifted. She can convince anyone of anything. But she's so shy, its hard for her to willing do it." Shadow told me.

We were silent. Well that made sense I guess. I was happy to be with my flock, but right now, I felt more at ease. For the past 4 months, the only friends I had had were these guys.

"Why doesn't Raven just erase the white coats memories of us?" I asked after awhile, and Shadow didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at the flames.

"Memories are like paper to Ray. Papers with the memory drawn on them. They are all lined up in perfect order. When she wants to mix them up, she takes the paper, or memory, and puts it somewhere other than where its supposed to be in the order. When she wants to create a new memory, she draws it on a new piece of paper and puts that in the order. But when she wants to erase a memory, she has to take the memory out of the order. But even if she takes it out, the picture is burned into the mind. So she takes the paper and burns it. but what happens when you burn something?" he asked me.

"Ashes are left." I said. The paper thing actually made sense. Good metaphor. Point to Shadow for creativity.

"Exactly. When you erase a picture, or explode it, or burn something, there is always something left. Eraser shavings, debris, ashes. And in order for the original paper to be completely removed, it must be burned. But ashes are always left. And ashes are still remnants of the memory. So she has to do something with the ashes." He paused. I gently pushed him to continue.

"And what does she do with the ashes?" I asked, truly interested.

"she takes them in. the memory she takes away, the remnants, the bad parts left over, she takes them. They become part of her mind. Even though they aren't her memories, they are there, faintly, in her mind. And if she takes too many, she'll go crazy." Oh, well I do suppose that's a bad thing.

We sat in silence, this one no more awkward than before, despite our conversation. And then it was time to wake Raven and Fang for next watch.

I fell asleep, dreaming of fires and paper. Lots of doodled on paper.

**A/N reviews reviews, oh how i love to get reviews......**


	21. Happiness

**A/N heres the next chapter. enjoy.**

**Fang's POV**

It was mine and Raven's watch. It was a rather odd one too. Neither us were big talkers, and not much on the emotion thing or moving thing either. So we sat there in silence, both of us nearly blending into the night, staring impassively at the fire. And I must say I was beginning to fell rather uncomfortable. Most time I had watch to myself, and when I didn't, Max would always talk to me.

Max. Oh how it had irritated me when she said her and Shadow would be taking first watch. I know, I just know it irritated Raven too. In fact, I had hardly slept a wink well they were on watch, just so I could listen in on their conversation.

I didn't really understand why I was interested. My Max would never do anything like that to me. But, she had spent the last 4 months with this group playing as her new family. But she knew full well Shadow belonged to Raven.

Don't worry Fang. Shadow doesn't like Max more than a friend. Trust me. And why does everybody think we're a couple? We're just like you and Max. Only I can tell that both of you would like to be more. But Max is afraid of what will happen. And you well you just are afraid she'll run away again and you'll lose your best friend.

Wow. You're just as irritating as Angel. But I think if I had to choose, I would definitely choose you to invade my head.

Uh, thanks, I think.

No prob.

Hey, do you mind if we take a detour tomorrow? I have a few things to pick up. And I'm sure you guys would like to stop and get Total. We can grab him if you'd like.

Yeah, I think the kids would like that.

I didn't question her on what it was she needed to grab. But I found it interesting. Though she was silent and indifferent, she had a lot to say in her head, and even though I could make out what her voice sounded like, she had a personality. It was cool.

And then she went back to being weird. For the rest of our watch, she stared at me. Not like a penetrating stare, more of a tired stare, a stare that was studying me, as if she wasn't really sure who I was.

Hey Fang?

Hmmm?

Um, never mind.

You'll tell me when you're ready. You seem to be just like Max in that aspect.

That got a faint smile. I guess being compared to Max now-a-days had become a compliment. But Raven seemed so… familiar in a way. Like a face from a long time ago. I wonder why. I never found out, because pretty soon it was time for Iggy and Cloud's watch.

I curled up next to Max, finally being able to get a decent night's sleep since she'd left.

**Raven's POV**

Once everyone was awake, I sent them each a message telling them we were taking a detour. When I told them where we were going, my flock looked ecstatic, especially Mel and Mouse. The other flock, however, didn't seem to get it.

"We're going there? But isn't that where you left her? OOOOOO I can't wait! It's been so long! Raven, are you also picking up that there as well?" I nodded at Mouse. She squealed. That was still irritating. I have never heard someone squeal until I met Nudge. She like legitimately squeals. And now Mouse was too.

"Wait, so where are we going?" Gazzy asked. Mel just started cheering and my flock smiled.

"Just a place that hold memories." Cloud said.

We went up and away, after, of course, putting the ground back to normal. That would come in handy. Imagine that, a hiker coming through, and seeing some random fort in the middle of the forest, with the wilderness shaped in such a way it couldn't have been naturally made. That would be interesting, for a start.

We flew for a few hours, stopped for lunch, and flew a few more hours, before we landed in a small town. Everyone followed behind me. I felt like a mother duck and her little ducklings. It was odd, but not far from the truth.

Finally we arrived at an old house, it looked abandoned. And it was. Well, not entirely.

I raised my fingers to my lips and whistled, rather shrilly. Mouse and Mellow were now practically hovering, they were bouncing so much. I raised my fingers to my lips again and whistled, much lower this time. And right on cue, she came bounding out of the house and into my arms.

I nestled my chin into her fur, and she started purring. I smiled a bit. Oh how I'd missed her. I turned around and showed the other flock who was in my hands.

Mel smiled and I bent down and she started petting her. "Guys, this is Fray." She was our cat. And I know you guys are like, Omg she's fretting this much over a_cat? _

Well you see, this cat isn't just a cat. Not only does she have 2 tales, she can also get bigger, big enough for 2 or 3 people to ride on her back. And she can fly. Have you ever seen Inuyasha? The cat demon in it, Kirara (pronounced Kilala) is pretty much what Fray is. But what makes her special is the fact she was our cat, but because she got too situated with us, the Home slated her for extermination. That's when I escaped and brought her here, to the abandoned house.

The next few minutes were spent with my flock saying their hellos, and the other flock getting acquainted with Fray. We called her Fray because of the way her tail looked. It was almost split in two, the way it was designed. It added for extra balance in the air.

Then I proceeded into the house to retrieve something I had missed for a very long time.

**Max's POV**

I must admit, the cat, Fray, was adorable. She was a light tan color, and her 2 tales had 2 black stripes toward the ends, like little rings. Her paws were also black and her eyes were the prettiest I had ever seen.

But when Raven started walking towards the house, I got curious. We had come here for more than one thing, that much Fang knew. He had told me this morning.

I looked around at Raven's flock and noticed they had slowly started following her, and that Raven was now in a trance-like state. She seemed to be unconsciously following her feet. Her flock was staying a good distance away. Slowly, we started following.

Inside the house, there were cobwebs everywhere, but somehow, the furniture held the same hominess as Mom's house. I expected to feel wary of the house, but I felt oddly at home. But one glance at Fang told me he was feeling much more at home here than I was. But I don't think he realized it.

We went up a small staircase, still following safely a few feet behind Raven. She went into a room and we all crowded around her.

The room seemed like it used to belong to little kids, maybe 3 or 4 years old. Twins, I'd say. Have the room was all black, the rest all black and pink. Girl and boy, for sure.

Raven walked over to a bed on the girl's side of the room. I suddenly had a feeling this used to belong to her. I mean, she was probably created when she was little, so why did she seem like she felt so welcome here?

Raven pulled something out from underneath the bed. It was an instrument case. She opened it up, ran her fingers across the instrument and plucked a few strings. She then closed the case and started walking back outside the house. We let her pass. She was in her trance again.

We followed her out. It seemed not even her flock knew what was going on. Again, she set the case down. No one dared speak. No one was even breathing too heavily. She pulled a violin from the case, and raised it to position. She paused a moment, and then began to play the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was both melancholic, and happy.

She played and played, her eyes closed, never once moving other than playing. Suddenly she began to glow, and her long streaked hair began to flow in a graceful manner around her. Her hair did something extraordinary. The blonde streaks vanished. Her hair was black, originally. Her hair was black with blonde streaks. But right now, while she was playing, it had returned to an entirely black layout.

And she looked so peaceful. The song went on and on, and I could feel each of us feeling calmer. I then noticed the calm, genuine smile forming on her lips. It was the first real smile I had ever seen on her. And she looked so happy.

And so the 11 of us, and Fray, stood in front of the house watching Raven look like she was happy for real. And we all, in turn, felt happy as well.

**A/N Reviews are always nice.....and dont forget to take my poll. its new. i'll need at least 7 people to answer it before the 25th chapter or else i will discontinue the story....sorry**


	22. Back To Mom's

**A/N Enjoy**

**Raven's POV**

I stopped playing. Opening my eyes, I found the others staring at me not only in happiness, but also in awe. I realized I had done it again. Every time I play that melody, my hair will temporarily go back to being black without the streaks. But it only works for as long as I play, and only for that song. The song was one I had been taught by someone a long time ago. It was my favorite song to play. Though, in reality, every time I played my violin, I was happy.

I raised my eyebrows, daring them to say something. Suddenly, Mouse and Nudge started clapping, and most of the others joined in. Fang did a little nod, as if saying he approved, but that's it. But I didn't really mind.

My violin was mine and mine alone. I had left it here in my old room. This place held so many memories. Of course, most of them only mine, but I had left Fray here, so it did hold some memorable things for the others.

"Wow. Where did you learn to play like that?" Angel asked.

"She's been able to do that her whole life. She used to play at the Home but they told her not to and planned to get rid of the violin. So she brought it here." Blaze told them.

"She almost never plays that song, and her hair always does that. I think her hair is really pretty when it doesn't have streaks. But it looks good with the streaks too. Though she doesn't really have a choice about the whole streaks thing." Mouse added. I glared at her. They didn't need to know that.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

Mouse glanced at me, as if just realizing she'd crossed a line. "Uh..."

"She means the streaks aren't natural, but they aren't dyed." Shadow said. Ah, always the first to explain the many weird and unusual things about me. He did get straight to the point, and saved me from having to think anything. "Have you ever seen X-Men?"

"Yeah. That movie is awesome." Gazzy said. Well I figured they'd have wanted to see it. After all, it is about mutants. Though mutant is a harsh word, it basically is the truth.

"Well, you know Rogue? How at the end, when her power was being sucked from her? The few strands of hair in the front became a different color. Her hair went from being a dark brown color, to being a kind of grayish color with white-ish streaks in the front. Same basic idea. When Ray uses too much power at one time, her hair becomes streaked. Blonde though. Not grayish-white-ish colored. Her actual hair color is black." Well there you go. Well put Shadow. Rogue. Starts with an r and even has five letters.

"Huh, interesting. Does it hurt? I like your hair. It was really pretty black, but its pretty this way too. You're hair is long. Doesn't it ever bother you? I'd like hair like yours but mine is so untamable. It gets kind of annoying. Do we have anything else we need to get?" Nudge surprisingly stopped talking on her own. No hand force was necessary. This time, anyway.

I shook my head. It was time to get Total. So we took off, Fray flying beside us, my violin strapped closely to my back. I felt oddly uneasy though.

**Max's POV**

Raven seemed a bit uneasy. Something was definitely troubling her right now. I wondered what it was. I hoped it wasn't anything too bad. We had had enough of bad for a little while.

Going back to the violin. Wow was Raven a good violinist. And that song was so beautiful. Her hair. I loved her black hair. Though it reminded me of someone. I couldn't pin point who it was though. And the whole streaks thing made sense.

We arrived over Arizona. The little kids still hadn't figured out where we were headed. After awhile though, when they started noticing familiar landmarks, they figured it out. Nudge squealed, and Angel started to thank me over and over. Gazzy just smiled and told Iggy where we were.

We landed behind the house in the woods. We started walking up to the house when I noticed that Raven and her flock stayed behind. They hadn't had much human contact outside of the white coats, so I could understand they're hesitation.

"Don't worry. They're friends." Gazzy said.

"And they know about the wings." Iggy added. That seemed to relax them a bit and they followed us out.

We had barely made it to the house before the door flew open and Ella and Mom came running out. I was the first to be wrapped in a huge hug. Lucky me, right? Good thing I'm stronger than the average bear, or I would've caved in. They then proceeded to give each other member of the Flock a hug, even Fang, who stood there somewhat stiffly, but allowed them. Aw how sweet.

Then Mom noticed the others. She tilted her head for a second, taking them in, then smiled.

"New mouths to feed tonight, huh?" She said. I nodded.

"Mom, this is Raven, Shadow, Cloud, Blaze, Mouse, and Mellow. Mel. They're like us, only the more complex version." I told her and Ella. I could see the shocked faces on the others as they realized I had called this person Mom, and you could see the gears processing that I had a sister as well. Only a half sister but close enough.

"Well, I think we can make room for you. How long?" Ella asked, hope in her eyes.

"Only a day or two for us." Shadow said. Raven glanced at him quickly before nodding.

"Then it's a day or two for us as well." I added. Ella looked disappointed and Mom looked sad, but it was all I could do. I wanted to stay with the newbies.

Then Angel squealed. Great, now she was squealing as well? But then I realized why.

"Total! Oh Total it's been forever! I missed you!" She yelled as Total jumped into her arms and licked her chin. Can we say gross?

"You guys left me here! There was no one interesting to talk to. And I couldn't fly around as much alone. Angel I missed you too!" Total yipped cheerfully. I looked back at the others to see if they were shocked, and they were.

"Huh, guess you haven't seen, well heard, a talking dog before have you? Well now you have. Get used to it." Total informed the other flock.

"Yeah, because he doesn't shut up." Gazzy said.

"I do to! You guys just never talk about anything interesting. I have to keep the conversation flowing smoothly. You guys left me. I'll talk all I want to." Total huffed.

"Or stop complaining." Iggy added, and we all laughed. I could tell the others were warming up a bit more to everyone. That made me feel happy. I realized I was just as concerned about them as I was my own flock.

Mom made us a wonderful dinner. The only thing that made it strange was the fact that Raven kept staring at Fang, not in any certain way, just staring, with that same blank Fang-like stare. And Mom kept looking back and for the between me and Fang and Fang and Raven, and Raven and Shadow. Gah it was so annoying.

WE took one last fly around before crashing for the night. Accommodations were quiet interesting. Raven and I were to share a room with Ella, Fang and Shadow in the one across the hall, Gazzy, Cloud, Iggy and Blaze in one room down the hall, and the four younger girls in the last room. I could tell this was going to be an interesting night.

Before going to bed, the younger boys blew something up. Nothing big, but enough to set off the smoke alarms. Then the little girls refused, absolutely refused to sleep unless they could watch some Disney movie first. Tired myself, I just said whatever and let them.

Then, when always was cleaned up and credits were rolling, my flock stacked fists and started to head off, but then we realized Raven's flock had gathered in a circle, starting with Mel, and working their way around in age order. We watched to see what they would do.

First they just stood there. Then they started.

"Always forward, never back." Mel said.

"With our wings, we're free." Said Mouse. They continued in age order, around the circle, each saying a line.

"With our hearts and souls and mind." Blaze.

"And our family." Cloud.

"Always together, never apart." Shadow.

Close your eyes and you will see. Raven. That line was passed through each of our heads.

They all closed their eyes. Then one by one, they opened them and said their name and placed their hand in the middle of the circle.

"Mellow."

"Mouse."

"Blaze."

"Cloud."

"Shadow."

Raven.

"Sweet dreams." They all said out loud. It was kind of like a chant, only they did it softer, calmer, and quieter.

They all gave hugs, and went off to their separate rooms.

In my particular room, Ella was out like a light. And the last thing I saw was Raven sitting up in her makeshift bed on the floor, knees drawn up under her shin, arms around them, eyes closed. I didn't think she was asleep. But I never knew, because I fell asleep.

**A/N dont forget that i will discontinue this story unless i get 7 votes in my poll. if i get 7 before chapter 25 then i will continue my story. so please vote.! and reviews are always welcome...**


	23. Wolves And Blonde Hair

**A/N This is just a filler chapter. If I don't get one more vote, then I will have no reason to continue. Enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

Someone was shaking me awake.

Max. Max! Max get up!

I bolted up. "Raven, what is it?" I whispered. She looked frightened. Well somewhat frightened, as frightened as she could look while still maintain an emotionless expression.

Someone's coming. They aren't here yet, but they are coming. White coats and Flyboys. You want your mom and sister safe right? Then we've got to leave. They're practically on top of us. Maybe an hour away. Come on, let's gets the others.

I nodded, now scared myself. She tiptoed down to the girl's room while I woke Fang and Shadow.

I pushed open the door, and immediately Fang opened his eyes. Life on the run really had made each of us alert. He woke Shadow and I gestured them to gather their stuff and follow me. They did as told, silently and quickly.

We met everyone else downstairs, backpacks in hand. I wrote a quick note to Mom and Ella, and we grabbed Total and Fray and left.

**The Director's POV**

We knew they would head back to that doctor's house. They could be so predictable sometimes. I had sent out my best men, including the white coat in charge of Raven and her *special* powers. She was important to us. At the Home, we were going to kill her, but the way she fought and how everyone obeyed her without a word really got to us. We needed her alive. Her and Max were the key. But right now, Raven was more important. She was the most important factor of our plan. Only, she didn't know it.

"Boss." The radio called.

"What is it, Mitch? Have you caught her?" I asked expectantly.

"Ah, no. Raven sensed us and told the others. They left, probably a half an hour ago. We just missed them." Mitch told me. He was Raven's white coat here at the Home. He took care of all her paperwork, all her training sessions, all her injuries, all her complaints.

"YOU WHAT?!?" I screamed at him.

"We, we lost them, boss." He stuttered. I slapped my hand to my head. First we had chased Max and her flock around the world, and now 6 more and a cat were added to that mix.

"Keep an eye out for the signal from the violin. We need to bring her back!"

"Ay, ay Captain." Mitch said, and his end went silent.

We would get Raven, and we are going to continue our plan. And Raven is going to help us, willingly or not.

**Raven's POV**

We had landed in a small clearing. We had actually seen the people closing in on us as we left. And I'm pretty sure they saw us. Or did they? Bwahaha-ahem. They _had _seen us, only they had forgotten which way we were heading. It wasn't much, but it slowed them down and didn't harm me all that much. It was still semi-dark out, so we let the younger ones go back to sleep if they wanted.

Only Fang, Shadow, Max, and I stayed awake. Everyone looked extremely anxious, and I desperately wanted to play my violin, but something felt uneasy about it. It felt a bit too heavy.

Then my head started to hurt. And I mean really hurt. I had heard about Max's brain attack things. This wasn't one; I knew that much, but it still hurt like hell. I closed my eyes, and raised a hand to my head.

Not again, I thought to myself.

I could feel their concerned stares, but I just waved it off and pretended like nothing was happening. They didn't buy it, but left me alone. When I raised my other hand to my head as well, Shadow figured out what was going on and told me it was alright to leave, they wouldn't follow. Gratefully I got up and walked into the bushes, thankful it was still dark.

The pain grew and grew until I dropped to my knees, a good hundred yards from the camp. I clutched at my head in vain. Then I blacked out. I was always grateful for that part.

**Shadow's POV**

"What's up with her?" Max asked. She looked genuinely concerned and I felt slightly surprised. She really did care about us like her own just like Raven had said she did.

"I told you her wolf genes were already mutated before they added them to her genes, right?" Max and Fang nodded.

"Well then I guess the proper term to call Raven would be a human-avian-werewolf. Seems farfetched right? Not really. They just modified the genes of what they added to Erasers, so instead of morphing but still retaining human like abilities, she fully becomes a wolf. It's rather painful from the sounds of it." I told them. I got the shocked faces I was expecting. It kind of amused me, seeing as I was used to it. Though, in reality, she had only transformed 4 times now.

"So, she's like a dog now?" Fang asked. I nodded and smiled. She was cute as a dog. She had glossy black fur and green eyes. The blonde streaks of her hair formed into 2 blonde-ish colored stripes that started off at the tips of her ears and ended at the tips of her tail. She lost the wings as a dog, and most human qualities. She still remembers us though, and was mostly domestic. Well as domestic as Raven could ever be.

Just then, Raven trotted through the bushes, ever so quietly, her paws barely ever touching the ground. She looked around, taking in everything before coming and sitting at my feet. I started patting her head. She was too much of dog now, not enough of human for her to feel awkward.

After awhile, Raven suddenly jumped and started growling menacingly. We jumped up as well, wondering what she was growling at. But them she stopped and ran off into the bushes. She came back after a few minutes, several wolfs following her. She stopped at the edge of camp, looking at us, before proceeding over to the fire and sitting down. The other wolves followed her lead. It was rather amusing to watch.

She looked at me, her beautiful green eyes staring straight into mine. I took a hesitant step forward, and one of the other wolves growled at me, and she looked at it. It sat back down and I took another step forward. This time nobody stopped me, so I went over and sat down, slowly, hesitantly, quietly. She snuggled up close to a wolf and I silently hoped it wasn't male.

I motioned for Max and Fang to come join me, seeing as they were still standing and looking at the wolves, unsure. But eventually, they joined us. It was light now, and the others started waking up, and looked at the sight of the wolves.

My half understood, and I quickly explained to the others. Thankfully, everyone remained silent, and the wolves accepted us. They wouldn't let us touch them, but we were allowed near them.

Suddenly, Raven whimpered a small bit, than slowly she started to become human again.

**Max's POV**

Watching her turn back was fascinating. First her ears and tail shrank back and vanished, and her paws receded back to her hands and shoes. Then her fur shrank back and she was to being human. She stood up, shook her head, and gave us a small smile.

The wolves were completely indifferent. Raven, now completely back to her old self, bent down to the wolf she had snuggled up to and placed a hand on the wolf's stomach.

Oh. I get it. The wolf was pregnant, and she was relieving the pain of the wolf for her. She must really feel connected to her fellow animals. The animal, who had been sitting kind of stiffly, lied down, and fell asleep, obviously not in pain.

But then I noticed something that apparently disturbed Shadow, and made me feel bad.

Raven had a bit more blonde in her hair.

**A/N Hey hey, I still need one more vote!!! Or else I will discontinue!!! You have until the 25****th**** chapter!!!!! So vote!!!!!**


	24. Taken

**A/N Hey! One more vote, that's all I need! One more before the next chapter! If by the time the 25****th**** chapter is up, and I don't have one more vote, I will discontinue this story!!!!!!!!! So vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Raven's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have made Caller, the wolf, think she wasn't in pain. I knew I shouldn't have. I knew my hair would gain a few more blond strands. But she was a fellow wolf. I couldn't just leave a fellow wolf in pain, could I? I'm not like the white coats; I don't shove aside those I am like. I would never leave a wolf, bird, or many humans behind. Not if there was something I could do about it.

I also know that Shadow was going to get on my case. Oh well. I'm used to it. I could very well make him "forget" but I don't like to do that to members of my flock. Plus, I've used my mind too much today. The only thing that doesn't affect it is reading mind, or sending thoughts to others. Don't ask me why, they just created me that way.

I was the guinea pig. So to speak. When they created me, they tried all the new experiments out on me. Any new ideas or concoctions they had created became part of my genes. That's why I was such a mess of different things. Only I was the best they could get. I wasn't perfect, so they tried to recreate someone like me, only everybody else died. I was the sole survivor of what they did to my mind. And my genes. My genes were already modified, and yet they modified them more with animal genes. I was a whole mess of things. A successful failure. Ooo, lucky me.

Surprisingly, Shadow didn't nag me about it, but I was sent concerned and slightly angry glances all day. We stayed at camp after receiving the okay from a few members who took a perimeter flight check. I took Mel into a town a few miles away to work her magic again. We had nice peaceful meals, giving our new wolf friends some food. They seemed eternally grateful.

It was getting dark again; our day had been rather uneventful. But then I felt them again. They were closing in. but my mind was already tired from today's work that it didn't pick them up in time. White coats and Flyboys came charging into the clearing. They seemed weaponless. Those idiots.

Everyone jumped up. The opponents stopped. We were completely surrounded. We could go up, but so could the Flyboys. We could only fight now. SO we did. Max took the first move, jumping out a Flyboy, her flock following suit quickly. My flock jumped in, the younger girls staying behind me, but still using their elements.

I took out 2 Flyboys with mere luck. They both happened to be charging from opposite directions and I stepped out of the way and they smashed into each other. Another Flyboy came at me and the girls and I did a quick punch to its chest, and turned around to kick another one that had snuck up behind.

I chanced a look around. Max's flock also had their youngest, Angel, behind Iggy and Gazzy, who were randomly blowing up Flyboys. Nudge was holding her own, as were Max and Fang. My flock was doing well also. Shadow had a good amount down, Cloud was carefully dodging everything. He had never been one for fighting. Neither had I, so I only attacked when they came to close, or when they tried to hurt the girls. Blaze was setting numerous Flyboys on fire.

Then I noticed the white coats were standing back, maintaining a circle around our camp. I told the girls to get behind Shadow, and went off to the white coat I recognized.

Hello Mitch.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that? It isn't that hard!" He told me over the roar of the fight.

Oh quite a few, and I think you once told me you wanted to be buddies.

"Well you told me you'd do as told." He replied. Ah. Point one for Them.

Well you told me you would find a way to fix me. You didn't keep your promise, so neither shall I.

He was speechless for a second. He really had never been all that bright. Bored, I turned around and started to head back to the fight, which was almost over now.

"Oh, but Raven, we have. We have found a way to fix you." I stopped short, and turned back to face him.

You, you can fix me?

"That's right. No more painful transformations, no more threat of dying, no more possibility of going insane. You can be perfect now."

Huh. Perfect. Am I not perfected enough for you? What makes you think I believe you? Where's your proof of this so called cure?

"It's back at the lab. We have it all set up, waiting for you. We were going to introduce it to you, but then you defied us." Everyone had stopped fighting now, and were going over injuries. The white coats were still holding steady, not even looking remotely afraid.

You really have a way to fix me?

"We do Raven. We do. You just have to come with us."

But what about the flocks?

"We won't hurt them if you cooperate."

Promise?

"I swear on my life, we won't."

I don't know, you've never been trustworthy before.

"Raven, if you don't come with me right now, willingly, I will use force."

What makes you think I'll let you, _Dad_? I put extra emphasis on the dad part.

"You will come. Or else."

Or else what, you'll send me to my room?

"No, I'll do this." And suddenly a high pitched buzzing noise tore through my head. I automatically threw my hands to my ears and fell to my knees, gasping and biting my lip to keep from screaming. I heard the rustle of footsteps over the forest floor coming to me, and multiple yells to leave me alone but I just begged everyone to shut up. Memories flashed across my eyes, some mine, some not, and I couldn't control my mind. It was as if a tornado was spinning nonstop through my mind.

Then, gratefully, I closed my eyes, and fell unconscious, hearing my father murmur something that sounded like, "That's a good girl."

Bite me.

**Angel's POV**

Everyone was desperately fighting, and I must say we were doing pretty well. The others fought pretty well, and the 2 young ones over there, Mellow and Mouse, were kept behind one of the older ones, Raven in their case, like me behind Iggy and Gazzy.

Everyone was holding steady, and nothing all that bad was leaking from the white coats. In fact, I could hardly hear half of them. I did notice, however, that neither Cloud nor Raven were fighting to their fullest.

When Raven looked around, and noticed things were under control, she walked over to the white coats, one in particular. They started talking, but the roar of the fight drowned out their words, despite my quiet concentration on them. Then the conversation began to get heated, with Raven looking slightly confused, slightly pissed, and slightly happy. But then her expression became suspicious and she looked as if she was about to storm away befre she threw her hands to her ears and dropped to her knees.

All the Flyboys were down, and now, so was Raven. Shadow and Mel and me and Max called out her name, but she didn't do anything, just knelt there, obviously in pain. We heard the guy she was talking to mutter "That's a good girl." And Raven fell over.

But before any of us could reach her, the white coats whipped out hidden guns and aimed them at us. Shadow kept walking towards them, but when one white coat clumsily fired at him he hesitated. I didn't even know Raven all that well, but when they picked her up and carried her away; even I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. We would've followed, but they had a chopper, and as Gazzy had once said, even we aren't bulletproof.

The amazing, powerful, caring Raven had been taken down, her own power used against her.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get her back. All of us." Max said, sadness in her voice.

"Hey, Shade. She'll be fine, okay? She's Raven." Fang told Shadow. Even he was feeling sympathy.

Max?

Yeah sweetie?

They aren't going to kill her, are they?

No. I don't think so. Or else she would've been killed already. It's like when they took you. They need you, even if it meant taking you under extreme force.

Okay. I hope we get to her soon though.

Me too, Ange. Me too.

**A/N Remember, one more vote by the time I post the next chapter and I will continue!!!!! So please vote!!!!! Or you will be the cause of letting down my other readers!!!!!**


	25. Depressed And Powerful

**A/N I would like to make a quick thanks to MaxRideRox for being the 7****th**** voter on my poll and allowing me to continue the story. And for the other 6 people who voted, thanks a whole lot!!!! The poll is still open, so feel free to still vote, the more the merrier. But I have gotten my 7 so I will continue. So here is the 25****th**** chapter, enjoy ******

**Raven's POV**

Let go of me! I said get off, put me down! I do have legs you know! I can walk!

I let loose a bunch of curse words in my head, calling them as many different names as I good, fighting and pretty much throwing a tantrum. I kicked and bit and did whatever I could, but the stupid mean old bastards would not put me down.

To catch you up, I had woken up in a helicopter, knowing that my flock and Max's flock were okay, but still too disoriented to contact them. The white coats now had my arms and legs bound by some thick rope, and despite my angry cursing, would not put me down. And I would have made the ropes break, had it not been for the fact that every time I released energy except to send out messages close range, they zapped me. Like literally, an electric shock would course through my mind. And it was extremely painful.

I knew they would come after me. The others, I mean. They would, eventually. I just hoped they did it after I was given this so called cure. Don't get me wrong, I was horribly terrified of what they would do to me, but if this thing could really fix me, I would be extremely and eternally grateful. I would still hate them though. Nothing they could do would change that.

Or so I thought.

I was being carried into a lab room, and then I was placed on a cold lab table.

No 5 star service? Well fine then.

"Oh Raven, would you stop fidgeting? This could hurt a tad and we just want you comfortable." My _father _told me. Some parenting skills he's got.

Screw you.

He sighed in defeat and put each wrist and each ankle in a metal strap, and adjusted the little device on my head that gave me the zaps. And then, much to my horror, they lowered a mask over my mouth. I held my breath as long as I could (which is pretty long if I do say so myself), but even I head to breathe eventually. Sucking in a deep breath, I got a faint whiff of bubblegum flavored/scented anesthesia before slipping into unconsciousness for like the 3rd time today.

**Shadow's POV**

I had been desperately sending out thoughts to Raven, but none reached her. We told Max's gang that she was our leader and they didn't need to come, but Max insisted. I could feel Raven's anger though. That was it. If I tried, I could always hear what she was thinking. But no matter how much strength I put into it, she was closed off except for anger. And then, she was gone.

No trace of her was left in my mind. I couldn't feel her, hear her, nothing.

"Okay guys, where are we heading?" I asked my half.

"Let's go that way. That's the direction the helicopter went, I think." Blaze said, pointing to our left. I just nodded and we adjusted course, Max's group following suit. But it was too dark for us to fly any longer, and so we had to land.

Hold on Rave, we're coming.

**Raven's POV**

I stumbled through the forest. I hardly remembered what had happened. I remember being taken, things going black, and then what? What happened? How had I ended up in the forest? And what forest would this be anyway?

I'm searching for something. I know that. What am I searching for? Oh that's right. The others. The other ones like me. But how do I know where to go?

I'm cold. The forest is cold, it's dark, and I can't see where I am going all that well. My clothes are thin. I only have black jeans and a black t-shirt on. My arms are so white. I really need to get out more into the sun, don't I?

There was a clearing up ahead. And I could already feel the warmth of a fire. I stopped short. What if these aren't the others? But what if they are? What if the white coats are following me? I don't want to lead them to my family.

But I certainly don't want to freeze either.

I made my way to the edge of the small clearing. I hesitated at the edge, hiding in the shadows of the tree. Someone was sitting next to the fire. Actually, a lot of people were. But I only cared for one right now. Well actually, I cared for them all. But he stood out.

Everyone looked sad. They really liked me didn't they? Bad white coats. Stupid bastards. How dare you make my friends feel like that.

I stepped through the trees into the clearing, and everyone jumped up. But when they saw who it was, I got a mixed reaction. Some were confused, some were happy. Shadow was like freakin ecstatic. I tilted my head a bit and the little ones ran up to give me a hug. I smiled a bit. The older ones looked at me with concerned stares, but Max gave me a hug, with Shadow and Cloud following suit. And Fang just gave me a slight smile.

I sat down near the fire, my shoulders shaking a little. I felt an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into it. Then Mel came over and sat in my lap, and that gave off all the more warmth.

I think I fell asleep. But when I opened my eyes, I found the worst surprise ever.

It had all been a dream.

**Max's POV**

Everyone was tired and upset and hungry and cranky and boy oh boy did I have a headache. Fang was being ultra quiet, and not even Total made a sarcastic comment. Fray was darting back and forth between all members of Raven's group, which Nudge had started calling The Pack, to make it less confusing, comforting and purring and making everyone somewhat happy.

I felt the worst for shadow. He had lost his other half. He and Raven were so close, and he couldn't reach her. He told us that his mental link seemed to be broken at her end, and that only made him seem even worse. I let him sleep and I took the first watch, alone.

**Fang's POV**

I felt horrible about Raven. Shadow had told us that he couldn't access her mind anymore, and I seriously hoped that that didn't mean what we all were thinking.

Since I had met Raven, I'd caught her staring at me a few times. But not the same way Max sometimes looks at me, or how Shadow looks at Raven. It's always a curious, sad, distant expression. As if she's trying to tell me something.

I've felt an odd feeling. Not what I feel for Max, a different kind. It's hard to explain.

I really hoped we would find her soon, because I'm starting to get sick of this depressing state. Even if we hadn't known Raven for that long, we all still felt bad. It was as if we had lost one of our own. An odd noise in the back of my head told me we had.

**Raven's POV**

I heard someone say she's awake. Duh.

"Raven, can you hear me?" Mitch asked.

Unfortunately.

"It's a success. You can use your mind without slowly killing yourself. And it won't hurt as much directly after. And no more transformations." I let that sink in. I wouldn't die if I used my mind. Could I trust them saying I was fixed, perfected? Was it true? I tested it out.

Using my mind, I bent the straps away from wrists and ankles. And I levitated the stupid zapper off my forehead. I braced for the horrible queasiness that I normally felt, but it didn't come. I put my hand out in front of my and shattered the door in front of me. Still nothing.

I could bend and break and levitate and do whatever I wanted, and it wouldn't hurt me at all. I wouldn't be affected at all. My life wouldn't be shortened. And I would never be weak again. I was powerful with hesitation now. My mind wasn't harmful to me anymore. I _was _cured.

I was perfected.

Staring at my hands, I closed my eyes and let the truth sink in. realizing I had fully adjusted to the new me, Mitch led me to the battle arena. I was to have my first session without being reserved with my mind.

I smiled.

**A/N Thanks again to my voters. Reviews are lovely……**


	26. Beds And Oz

**A/N Here's the next chapter. And the poll is still up. So I would appreciate if you would take the time to answer it. Thanx:-) Enjoy.**

**Raven's POV**

Okay, so yeah, I must admit I enjoyed finally being able to use my mind without slowly depriving myself of life. The first fight session with being able to fully let out my power was amazing. No matter how much I forced things to bend to my will, I never once felt the double edged sword.

It wasn't until I had finished my fighting session that I looked around and saw the damage I had done. Pieces of Flyboys lay scattered, some on fire, some ashes, some oddly bent. The walls of the arena were covered in ash, and were dented and had huge holes everywhere. Everything was smoky and dust was settling, and I looked down at my hands.

Had I really done all that? Was I really _that_ powerful? Had the white coats actually done something right this time? I must admit the idea shocked me. No offense to the white coats or anything. Well yeah offense to them.

But because of my newly found power, I had been locked in a room with like 7 different layers of walls, each a different material, and the strongest nearest me. my room had no windows, only a small little air vent that brought in the cool, fresh air. And that's not even the worst of it.

I was in a dress. Okay so it wasn't a full out frilly, twirly, swishy, girly dress. I don't think it even fell under the category of being a dress. But none the less, it wasn't pants, it wasn't shorts, and the bottom was completely open. Oh joy. It was a dress.

Why they felt the need to put me in a dress, I don't know. Nor do I care. And it's a white dress! Don't I even get to choose what _color_? I mean come on, white? That's like the opposite of black, the opposite of me!

After my training session, I was shown how I was cured. Simply, I looked in a mirror. My hair was no longer streaked. It was blonde. Fully blonde. A honey, golden blonde. And if I had any taste for the color white, it _might've _complimented my new hair style. _Might've._

They didn't explain the actual scientific junk behind me though. Just showed me my reflection and said bada bing you're fixed. I feel like a dog. Oh wait, I partially am. Angrily, I punched a wall, and it did make a dent, albeit not a very large one. But a dent is a dent.

I looked around. No camera. The fools. Never leave a girl with newly found abilities and extraordinary power in a room that has dentable walls and a metal bed, and not keep an eye on her.

I smiled to myself. using my mind, I lifted up the bed, and placed it down against the wall I had just dented. Hoping this wall faced outside, I combined physical strength with mental strength as I pushed the bed as hard as I could into the wall.

And whaddya know? It went through it like it was made of air. Well besides the gaping hole left behind, and my bleeding hands from the edge of the bed.

It didn't go outside though. But there was a window where I came out, and so as easy as pie, I hopped through. Where does the expression as easy as pie come from? Since when is pie easy?

Bad Raven, this is no time to ponder irrelevant questions.

So long suckers, I'm outta here.

000000000000

I flew for a very long time. hours at least, before I decided it was time to rest. But I hadn't given up hope. I had been seeking out Shadow's and my mental link, and it was getting stronger. I pushed myself a bit harder, willing my body to make it a bit longer.

And then the link came at me full force, and I spiraled down. There was a fire, down below.

Not wanting to surprise them, I landed softly in the forest. I stumbled through. It was really dark, and really cold and I was really tired. I was freezing. I was only in this dress thing, which I had resorted to nightgown, as that fit more, and I was in a shadowy forest. I didn't even have sneaker anymore. Oh the stupid white coats so owed me.

Seeing the fire up ahead, I sped up a little. I hesitated at the edge though, because I looked different than they remembered, and I wasn't sure if they would recognize me.

Everyone was still awake, and I silently yelled at Shadow. To myself only.

Everyone looked so sad, even Max's gang. Did I really mean that much to them? Aww, I feel loved.

Then taking a deep breath, which was hard to do because my teeth were chattering, ever so quietly, I stepped into the clearing, my footsteps hardly making a sound.

Everyone jumped up, obviously not expecting me. Well I would hope not. They stared at me for a few seconds before recognition dawned on Shadow's face.

"Ray?" He asked, taking a hesitant step forward. I gave him a small smile before I started shivering again. at first everyone smiled, happy to have me back, but their smiles quickly became expressions of worry.

"Ray, your hair…" Cloud said. I nodded.

"Do you feel sick or anything, like you normally do?" Mouse asked. I shook my head. in my mind, I told Shadow what had happened.

"So, they cured you?" I smiled.

That's exactly what happened.

Iggy whistled. "Well doesn't that just make the white coats seem good. They still suck though."

Everyone laughed. Then, finally, they seemed to notice that I did not have shoes, or a jacket, but I was wearing a dress, and a white one at that.

"It compliments your hair at least." Angel said, and I could tell the boys were trying to hold back laughter, even Fang and Shadow. I whacked Shadow over the head with my hand, and Max did the same to Fang.

"What was that for?" They both said at the same time.

Me and Max just smiled at each other.

"Show some decentness. She's lost her natural hair color completely, and she was taken away from her favorite color. I like black. I think black suits you. And your hair is still pretty. Its like movie star hair. I still want hair like yours." Nudge said, frowning at the fire, then smiling at me.

Thanks. But you are still pretty with your hair. Be happy with what you've got, not with what you want.

Nudge's smile deepened and she thanked me in her head.

"Here." Max said, handing me an extra shirt from her backpack. It was a light blue color. Not my favorite, but better than white. I gratefully took it.

"And I'm sure Fang has an extra pair of black pants. I don't think I have any you would like. Besides, black attracts heat, or something." Max added. Fang glanced her before handing me his backpack and shrugging. Luckily, Shadow always carried around an extra pair of sneakers, just my size, because when I transformed, sometimes they would break.

In no time, I was out of that stupid nightgown and into some real clothes, and I was finally begin to warm up. Feeling a little sleepy, my eyes started to droop a little, but I was stil shivering and unable to fall asleep.

Then I felt an arm wrap around me and I leaned into it. And Mel came over and sat on my lap, adding her warmth too. Soon, my entire family was in a group hug of sorts. We were too tired to do out nightly quiet chant, but I fell asleep, positive I would have sweet dreams anyway.

**The Director's POV**

"Boss, she's gone." Mitch told me. Again.

"Don't you idiots know how to contain a 16 year old girl?" I sighed.

"Well, boss, she broke through 7 layers or steel and concrete." Mitch said.

"I don't care if she broke through the center of the earth, I want her back and contained!"I yelled getting irritated.

"But, but boss, wont this work to our advantage?" Mitch stuttered. I looked at him, smiling a little.

"It will, wont it. But not yet. Let her think her and her family are free. Let them be happy, for a little while. That way, they suspect nothing." I said, a plan and time already formulating in my head.

I'll get you Raven, and your dumb flock too.

**A/N thanks for reviewing this much so far. Keep up your part, and I'll do mine:-) (in other words, review…..)**


	27. A Heart To Heart Crack Up

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I figured out how to make videos for youtube, then my second video they wouldn't allow cuz the song wasn't mine even though other people use it and I got irritated and tried to figure out how to fix it but no matter what I do it won't let me and I was just so frustrated. Anyway I've finally gotten around to typing this new chapter. Sorry for the looooong wait *in other news, max came out! I read it that very day. I thought it was pretty good!!* **

**Max's POV**

Raven was back, but there was something about her. I hadn't noticed it til now, and I bet it was probably because I thought I was crazy. But there was definitely something awfully familiar about her.

We were all so happy when she came back, but it was so late and so cold, that most of us just went to sleep. I stayed up, taking first watch by myself. Or so it seemed. You could tell Fang was still awake, and Fray had been prowling around the little clearing. Every now and then she would jump up and attack a firefly.

I just sat there, staring idly into the flames that had started to go out. Where are we exactly? I don't know. Somewhere that's pretty hot during the day but so very cold at night. But we were hanging in there. We always do.

The plan? Right now, we were just trying to stay moving. I didn't know what They were planning, but it definitely wasn't going to be good for any of us. Certainly not Raven, seeing as she seemed to be The Directors main priority right now. Then me, then everyone else. I feel bad for Raven, but also kind of happy. They say they cured her. I'm not sure I believe it or not, but if it's true then I feel so happy for her.

But I still wished I knew what exactly it was about her that seemed so familiar. Wait. That's it.

Raven was the girl from my dream.

**Raven's POV**

So Max had figured it out. I didn't know that because I read her mind, she just kept sending me angry/confused/curious glances. And I must say; it was getting pretty irritating.

Also adding to that was the fact that my violin still felt odd. I wanted to play it really badly, but it felt too heavy, and there was a strange aura coming from it, so I dared not. And, being the optimist that I am, I felt a sense of impending doom. Wow, did that sound action movie-ish. But it, nonetheless, was true. Something bad was going to happen. I wasn't sure when, where, how, or what, but it was. I hoped it would come soon though, just so we could face it, pack up, and move on.

"Raven?"

I turned around. I had been staring out at the woods. I tilted my head a bit at Mel.

"Are you completely cured? Like for real?" she asked, her voice kind of sad. I shrugged then gave her a teensy smile.

I'm not sure if it'll last, but for right now, you don't have to worry, okay? Leave any worries or problems to me, got it?

"Yep. Oh and there's a lake right around here. I can feel the air blowing the smell of water. And Cloud can feel the water so close. Can we go swimming?" She asked. I ruffled her hair and nodded.

She smiled and ran over to Mouse, Nudge, and Angel. I watched them all smile and start thanking me over and over in their heads.

Then I returned to staring out at the trees. And just why was I staring out at the trees? No reason. They just seemed so peaceful, so unthreatening as opposed to last night. But I should probably forget about that.

The lake was small, but not small enough to not be big enough. I was standing in the shade of the forest, watching as nearly everyone played around. The only one I had realized was not playing around was Max.

She walked over to me. I had prepared for this moment all day.

"so." She said, never taking her eyes of her flock. I had adjusted to calling my group the Pack.

Soooo.

"You're her."

Yup.

"Why?"

To protect you. And your flock.

"From what? And how did you know."

I can sometimes see bits of the future. I sent you those dreams because The Director knew where you'd be and wanted to send things after you. I gave you those dreams so you would be able to save yourselves. I was too late for the first one, but came in time for the second.

"And the third dream?"

I wanted you to know I was there. I wanted you to know who was protecting you.

"You told me to leave my flock."

Because of the future. It didn't look so hot. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad with the buzz. Sorry. It was mostly aimed at me, by the white coats. I sent some out at you to make you leave though.

"So you aren't secretly working for the white coats?"

Not intentionally. But we never know do we?

"No. I guess we really don't."

Max smiled a little at the water.

You really love him don't you?

"I have no idea who you mean."

Oh come on. Everyone can see it. Well perhaps not Iggy. But I think he's picking up. And I don't think Gazzy or a few of the younger ones on my side do, but the ones old enough, plus Angel, are picking up on it. Just admit it to yourself and get it over with.

"I will when you do." she turned and looked at me. "And don't say you haven't noticed it. We ALL have. Even the younger ones."

I sighed. It's not going to happen. I will not because I do not.

"Riiiiiiiight." She smiled. I couldn't help it; I gave her a small smile back, before fingering my blonde hair.

"It's a good color on you. Don't get me wrong, black works too. But I could get used to seeing you with blonde hair. Especially with it down to your waist. Doesn't it ever get annoying?"

Not really. Well yeah kind of. Yes. It is extremely annoying.

I don't know what made it happen, or why, or even that I could, but we both started cracking up. We had had one interesting conversation, and I guess we just realized that.

Everyone stopped splashing around and looked up at us.

"Ray, are you… are you laughing?" Cloud asked, shocked. I couldn't even respond. I just bent over and placed my hands on my knees and let myself laugh. Max had fallen to her knees.

"Oh wow. Yeah okay that was weird." Mouse said. But that only made us laugh harder.

Everyone started to join us, laughing at pretty much nothing. Most of them were laughing t the mere fact that I was laughing. After all, if you hadn't laughed in over 7 years, people might find it funny when you do.

And that was how my crappy week had turned good. Keeping it that way, however, proved to be a very difficult task.

**A/N hey sorry for the short chapter but I have to get off the computer and just decided to leave it there. OH by the way, I started another fanfic. Its called Blood on the Run. Please check it out. Review!!!**


	28. Splitting Up

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I'm in my school musical, and we have practice literally til 5 pm after school, then I have homework ect ect. It just too much for one girl!**

**Max's POV**

"Please just shut up!" I yelled.

"But Maaaaaaaax!" Nudge whined.

"NO!" I replied.

Gazzy and Nudge and Angel turned to Fang.

"Max said no."

"Hmph." They all said in unison.

What were we arguing about exactly? Well, there was a mini mall beneath us. With an arcade AND an electronics shop. Gazzy wanted some electronics for "simple messing around" but in Gazzy code, that means bomb material. So a big N.O. as for Angel and Nudge? Shopping of course. Gah! I HATE shopping.

Raven was arguing with her kids too. They wanted shopping and the arcade. Raven looked nowhere near caving though. We had been attacked only a few days ago, not far from here, and we weren't about to stay close.

"You are such a party pooper Max!" Nudge said to me.

"Yeah, well every party needs one." I retorted before flying on.

They came out of nowhere. Literally. I mean, I think Iggy heard them, but with all the yelling, it might've confused him.

Flyboys. Thousands of them. Okay so that was exaggerating. But there were a ton.

We flew down. We may have advantage in the air, but we were less likely to fall to our doom if we were standing firmly on the ground.

We were about to attack, but then Raven held up a hand, motioning us to stop. I looked at her quizzically and she gave me a quick smile before turning to face the Flyboys.

"Guys, this is where you might wanna take a step back." Cloud said. We looked at him for less than a millisecond before doing what we were told. And then, the real battle began.

Raven got into a fighters stance. The Flyboys, all 300 or so of them, lined up in front of her. Then, all at once, they charged.

Raven didn't even flinch. She just took a step forward, raised her hand and pushed. And dozens of Flyboys went flying up into the air, and came crashing down onto others, causing them to explode. She didn't stop though. She kept lifting and throwing Flyboys with her mind, some exploding, others bursting into millions of pieces randomly. Then the Flyboys raised guns.

Raven just smiled as they pulled the triggers. Bullets came shooting at her, but she closed her eyes and stood perfectly still. She didn't even try to stop them as they got nearer and nearer. Even Shadow stiffened. Suddenly her eyes flew open, and all the bullets exploded. The wind from the explosion sent her hair flying wildly, and the place smelled of burnt metal and smoke.

But all of the Flyboys were down. And Raven had not a single scratch on her.

**Fang's POV**

So I must admit, seeing Raven fight like that was awesome. But even though the others didn't notice, I did. One of the bullets had hit Raven. Not severely, it just pierced the side of her leg. She had stopped it from going through, and had backed it up to explode it. And she was using her mind to keep the blood from flowing.

And how did I know all this? I really don't know. There is just something about her, kind of like Max that I can easily see what she's doing, or what's wrong, or what she's feeling. Maybe because she was so like me. But why was she so like me?

But anyway, we had to decide where we were going to eat. Raven had decided that we were not going to use Mellow because, well because she said so.

So we resorted to using the remains of our cash. We weren't able to get a lot, but Raven said we wouldn't need to. She knew exactly where we were going to go. And I think I knew too.

We were going back to that house that seemed extremely familiar.

**Raven's POV**

We were going back to my old house. The one I had left so long ago. It held memories, some good, some bad, but it also held warmth, money, and protection. Plus, I knew that the white coats would not think I would go there because it would be too obvious, and I just knew, because I'm awesome like that.

Max didn't take too well to the staying in one place, but Fang looked like he was somewhat happy with the idea, so she kept quiet.

I knew, though, because I'm good like that that we wouldn't be together much longer.

And I never would get to tell him.

**A Week Later, at the house**

**Max's POV**

Life here at the house was almost unbearable. The house was big, but there was something almost eerie about it that, I don't know, I guess it frightened me. No, not frightened exactly. It was just, something about the house made Fang happy, and as much as I liked seeing him enjoying himself for once, I didn't like staying in one place for so long. And I didn't like staying here at this house.

So I told them we were leaving.

My flock understood, and despite mild protests, they knew that if I wanted to leave, I was going to. And they didn't want to leave me. Plus, Raven already seemed to know this was going to happen. Mind readers and psychics. Won't the world leave my life alone?

So we left. Not happily, might I add. But we did. We promised to meet up again. Eventually.

**1 month later**

We were in the worst possible fight with Flyboys we've probably ever been in. and we were losing, severely. Most of us were bleeding, and I think Gazzy had broken his wrist. Or maybe that was me. Something had cracked I know that.

Suddenly, fire shot out of nowhere.

Blaze smiled.

"We thought you guys might use some help." We gratefully accepted it, and soon, we had won. Only then did I realize someone was missing.

"Where's Raven?" Gazzy asked. Mel and mouse started crying, Shadow looked saddened, Blaze was trying not to cry, and Cloud stiffened. Something was definitely wrong.

"She, she died." Mel said. I gasped.

Then, I opened my eyes.

**A/N Hows that? A cliffie! ooooooo!!!! Hope you liked. Review!!!! and i've decided that not enough people are reviewing. so wont post another chapter until i get at least 4 reviews! so REVIEW**


	29. Lost and Found and Lost Again

**A/N Hah sorry for the cliffie. But that was a total dun dun dunnnn moment. That was like, okay cue the dramatic music. But here's the next chapter. Thanx for the loyal reviewing. **

**Max's POV**

"Max?" Nudge asked. I tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"Nudge, what's wrong?" I asked, closing my eyes to regain myself.

"Max, the boys are gone." Nudge said. I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet, the sick feeling in my stomach only growing.

I looked around. Their backpacks were still here, but they weren't. Angel was holding Gazzy's backpack crying. I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. We'll get them back." I told her. She cried into my shoulder, but nodded. I looked around again. There was no sign of a struggle. Chloroform. The instant blacker-outer. That explains my dizziness.

"Ange, hey Ange, do you know where they could be?" I asked calmly. She shook her head then wiped her eyes and concentrated.

"They actually aren't that far from here. I can hear them. They are all worried. Want me to tell them we're coming?"

"No Ange. We'll surprise them. Nudge, you and I will carry the backpacks. Angel can carry her own and Gazzy's, but we'll empty Gazzy's a little. I guess I'll carry Total as well. Let's find a safe place to leave the bags." I told them. They nodded, and we set off to find a place.

It didn't take that long. After we left the bags there, we headed to where Angel heard the boys' thoughts. Nudge was surprisingly quiet as we flew, and I silently thanked her for that. When we got to the place Angel said the thoughts were loudest, we met up with some unexpected guests.

"Mouse!" Nudge squealed. Mouse squealed too and they hugged.

"Were your guys taken too?" Mel asked. Her eyes looked a little puffy. Angel nodded.

"Well then, that's more power added to our rescue team. Plan?" I asked Raven. She thought about it and relayed it to me. I smiled.

"Okay guys, here's what we'll do. Nudge and Mouse, you guys are going to find files on everyone. Angel and Mel, you guys are going to make sure the white coats stay clear of us. Angel, signal me if someone come in the direction I am in. Me and Raven are going to search different sides of the building to find the boys." Everyone nodded.

"Hello. What about me?"

"You'll come with me and Mellow." Angel said. Good, because he wasn't coming with me.

Angel and Raven controlled the few white coats at the entrance, making them pretend we worked there and let us through. Once inside, we each split off in a different direction. Raven went left, I went right, and everyone else went straight, only to separate and another intersection.

I casually walked through the halls, dodging as many white coats and cameras as that came, with help from Angel. Then, without warning, a white coat turned around the corner. Inhaling quickly, I stepped into the shadows of a dark hallway, trying to remain unseen. Long seconds passed as I waited, holding my breath.

**Fang's POV**

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I don't like bright. Blinking a few times, I sat up, and automatically realized I wasn't in the clearing anymore. Stupid white coats.

I looked around. Iggy and Gazzy were still out, and I noticed they weren't the only ones.

Shadow, Cloud, and Blaze were in the room with us. Only Shadow was awake.

He heard me moving, even though I am fairly quiet, and looked up.

"Just us?" I asked. He shrugged. Immediately I knew that they didn't get Max or the others. Why target the guys? Raven was surely more powerful than any of us, and Max was fairly strong herself.

I sat there. We were in what looked like a giant glass room. Only Shadow told me had punched the wall and it hadn't done a thing. Well that blew. There was air in here, coming from somewhere. But even the white coats knew better than to make it too big, or visible.

After awhile, everyone was up, and as much as I hate to say this, there was absolutely nothing we could do.

Then someone came around the corner. A smile lit her face as she saw us in the glass chamber.

She came.

**Max's POV**

They white coat had passed without looking over at me. A bit frightened of going back down that hallway, I turned and continued down the dark one I was in. as I turned the corner a familiar face caught my eye.

I had found them. Both groups. I smiled as I lightly jogged over. It looked made of glass. But if it was, Fang and the others would already have broken out. So I highly doubted that.

Everyone jumped up when I came over. It was so odd, being on one side and having them on the other. I placed on hand on the cold glass pane, and looked around. I couldn't see any way of getting out. I frowned. A buzzing noise, dull, not in my head, outside of it, sounded.

My frown of confusion became one of fear as I realized what it was. A mini missile was coming at me. I had been up against these before. They lock onto you, and no matter what you do, they don't give up. I took my hand off the glass chamber and took a few steps back. But I wasn't quick enough.

**Raven's POV**

I had picked up on Max's thoughts, extremely happy that she had found them. I followed her thoughts, down a few hallways. I was running down a dark one when I saw her looking petrified. Then I saw the missile heading straight for her. I knew I wouldn't make it into time to stop it, so I grabbed out at the air, miming grabbing the missile. At the same time that it exploded, I used my other hand to push Max backwards. All while running.

I stood at the edge of the hallway, one hand still up where I had pushed Max, the other still gripping the air like the missile. The smoke surrounded me and I used my mind to imagine it clearing away. When the smoke dissipated, I kept my position for a few seconds, before lowering my hands and walking back to give Max a hand.

She took it gratefully and stood up.

"Thanks. I needed that." she said. I just nodded and shook of some post-explosion dust. She pointed at a chamber I noticed that our friends were in it.

Everyone looked relieved, even Iggy. I motioned for them to stand back.

I placed my hands on the cold glass and closed my eyes. Focusing on every particle, every inch of this side, I bent my mind around it. Then, with my mind, I pulled the glass towards me, creating a shield around me and Max.

The glass shattered in all directions, raining down on us. The boys ran out, mine wrapping me in a hug, Max's doing the same.

"Where's everyone else?" Shadow asked us.

"Mel and Angel, and Total apparently, are taking care of the white coats, keeping them away. Nudge and Mouse are on file search, and well, we're here for you guys." Max told them. I nodded. We had purposely left Fray at the house.

We met up with the girls in the lobby. Nudge and Mouse rambled on about what they had found and at the same time telling everyone how much they'd missed them, even though it had been less than a day.

Mel and Ange blushed, well more Mel, when me and Max thanked them for keeping the white coats off our tails.

But just as we were heading out of the building, white coats and Flyboys charged us. Apparently, when I shattered the glass, a silent alarm went off. That's not good.

We ran out the door and jumped up. We started flying when a gun sounded. There was a small gasp and then Max started falling.

I pushed everyone and everything on the ground back into the building and Fang flew down and caught Max. She was bleeding heavily out of a bullet wound in her stomach. I knew right away that it was fatal. She wasn't dead yet, but she would be soon.

Nudge led us to where they had hidden their backpacks, and Fang and Iggy immediately started treating Max's wound while everyone else stood back, afraid, the younger ones crying.

I made up my mind and walked over to her body, just barely breathing. Fang was still trying to stop the bleeding. I knelt down beside him and placed my hand on his. He looked up at me. Very gently, I removed his hand from Max's wound.

I placed my hand, ever so gently, on her stomach, the blood seeping through my hand. I closed my eyes, and focused on the wound healing itself. I focused on her life force, which was quickly diminishing, and replaced it with mine.

With my mind, I pushed my life force into Max's body, very slowly, feeling her wound close up beneath my hand. Her breathing became more steady, her heartbeat normal. But she was still dying, the damage done.

Placing my other hand over my first, I focused on adding more of my life force to hers. I knew what I was doing was dangerous, and the darkness was already ebbing into my mind.

I pushed more life force into Max, completely healing her, before I collapsed sideways, breathing raggedly, and my heart beat erratic. Then I let the darkness wash over me, already numbing the pain I know felt.

What had I done? I had taken in all Max's pain and suffering, and used my life force to keep her alive. You only have a set amount of life force your entire life. Once you get rid of some, you can almost never get it back. Almost.

**A/N hah. I kinda like that chapter a lot. I hope you did too. Reviews are lovely. Again, 4 reviews if you want another chapter.**


	30. I'm Hungry!

**A/N sorry for the wait, but people need to review so I know you are still reading it. I'm going to end it soon, but make it into 2 parts. So like, a sequel, just cuz itll make more sense and it won't be so draggy. So maybe like 4 or so more chapters. However, if I don't get at least 30 reviews by the, let's say I'll end at chapter 35. So if I don't get at least 30 reviews by chapter 35, I won't make a sequel. Sorry, just wanna make sure people are actually reading this!**

**Fang's POV**

Max was bleeding heavily. As soon as we touched ground, I started to try to get it to stop. It wasn't working. Iggy was helping and even Cloud was giving a hand here and there, but nothing was stopping the bleeding. The younger ones were crying, but we just needed to help Max.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raven make her way over to me. She knelt down beside me and placed her hand on top of mine, which was resting on Max's wound. I looked up at her, and I knew desperation was written all over my face. She gave a small smile and removed my hand. I didn't protest. I knew fighting against Raven would be pointless.

Raven placed at hand of Max's wound and closed her eyes. She started glowing, a faint yellow light, which I noticed had circled Max as well.

Then before my eyes, her wound started to close up. Her breathing became easier, less forced.

Suddenly, something in my mind came back.

"_Hold still." _

"_But it stings!"_

"_It won't if you hold still!" _

_I closed my eyes forcing myself to stop waving around my hand. She placed a hand on my cut. Suddenly, the pain was gone. I opened my eyes again._

"_What did you do?" I asked, seeing the cut still there. _

"_I made you forget you were in pain." She told me, smiling. _

"_But isn't that dangerous for you? Didn't daddy say not to do that?" she pouted. I felt bad and gave her a hug._

"_Thanks."_

I looked up at Raven. What was that? I wondered. It seemed so real. So, lifelike.

She placed her other hand on top of her first. She looked deep in concentration, but her face was pale and her breathing was becoming harder. The light around her started fading and the light around Max was brighter than ever. The wound beneath Raven's hands was completely healed and Max looked as if she were sleeping.

Raven on the other hand, had started swaying. Finally, she fell sideways, unconscious. I caught her right before she hit the ground. Shadow raced over.

"What did she do?" Angel asked, scared.

"She gave her life to Max." Blaze asked, kind of shocked.

"She gave her life?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah. Everyone has a set amount of life force his or her entire life. Every time you are injured, or hurt, you lose some. There's only 3 ways to regenerate after you lose some. Both of them very dangerous, in different ways. Max was shot. Her life force was draining. Raven, aware of the dangers, gave up some of hers." Shadow said, placing a hand on Raven's forehead.

"So she risked her life to save Max. Why?" I asked.

"You don't know do you?" Shadow asked me. I stared up at him, clearly confused.

"I think she should tell you." He said.

Tell me what?

I didn't have time to ponder, because Max had started to stir.

**Max's POV**

I shifted. I felt oddly stiff and yet completely awake. I opened my eyes, sat up and yawned.

Everyone watched me with peculiar expressions, as if they expected me to collapse in pain or something. Then I remembered.

I had been shot; I was dying. There was pain and darkness. I looked down at my stomach, but there was no cut or anything. My shirt was bloodstained though, evidence that it had actually happened. Why, then, was I perfectly healed?

I asked my question and got the explanation. I won't bother saying it again.

After everyone's focus left me, thank god, it landed on Raven. Yeah, we were friends, but why would she risk her life to save mine? And how would she pull through?

"Hey Shadow?" Angel asked. "What are the 3 ways to regenerate a life force?"

"The first is to die. Literally. Like say you're drowning, and someone rescues you. If you heart had stopped, even if only for 5 seconds, before you were brought back to life, your life force would be completely restored. Its dangerous though, because you can't guarantee you will be brought back. This is the only universal way." Shadow answered.

"the second," Cloud continued, "is the easiest. The last 2 involve Raven, and only Raven. Meaning only Raven can do it. The second is when she plays a certain song on her violin. It dangerous for her, because her life force flows through the music and into whoever hears it. If she plays another song, then she can take life force and add it to hers, but only if played correctly. She's never played either."

"The third way is the one we just saw. It is also the most dangerous for Raven. She gives her life force to others, saving their life, but losing hers. She didn't give enough to cause her to die, though, Max, so don't worry." Mel said to me, smiling.

I gave a small smile back. So she wouldn't die. Nevertheless, I could not help but feel guilty.

It is not your fault, Max. Blame the white coats.

I know Ange, but still.

Stop fretting. It's making us all fret. Fang was really worried. We all were. So please go back to being your normal self. Don't blame yourself. Raven did it because she wanted to. It is not your fault.

Thanks Angel. I appreciate it.

My little Angel was growing up. That was most mature thing she's ever said. It made me so proud to know her life was good.

Then Shadow announced that they had to leave.

"We appreciate your helping us out, but as long as Raven's here, her life will slowly drain into Max. so we have to go." Shadow said. The younger ones said goodbye with hugs, and the older ones just nodded. Fang looked a little worried about Raven, showing as much emotion as a rock. But you could still tell.

I was sad about them leaving, but I knew they had too.

They gathered their stuff and with a slight nod, They left, jumping from the cave san spreading their wings.

"Will we ever see them again, Max?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. But I sure hope so." I replied. Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Max?" Nudge asked.

"hmm?"

"I'm huuuuuuungrrrrrry!"

**A/N Please Review. Remember, if I don't get 30 reviews by chapter 35, I wont do the sequel. And the sequel will be good! I promise! So please Review!!!!!**


	31. Go Fish And Evil Plots

**A/N Hey sorry for the wait. I was being lazy but yeah that's not really an excuse. Only 4 more chapters and I need at least 30 reviews. I already have 6…**

**Shadow's POV**

We had landed in a dry cave about 2 days ago. Blaze had a fire going, it was warm and safe and we were all together. When we should've been happy, we were all scared and terribly worried. I had sent Cloud to take the younger ones out and about, but Mel refused to go with them and sat with me, taking care of and watching over Raven.

Raven wasn't doing too well. Her breathing was short and shallow and her heartbeat was extremely fast, faster than normal. She was pale, and even her hair had seemed to dim.

Come on, Rave, please open your eyes.

Shadow.

Ray? Come on Ray. Are you okay?

Shadow. It's dark. Really dark. And I can hardly hear you.

Ray, hold on, just hold on. Everything is going to be okay.

You can't know that. I don't even know that. And I know everything.

You'll pull through Raven. I know you will. I feel it.

If you say so…

Ray? Ray! Ray, no.

I tightened the grip I held on Raven's hand. Her breathing slowed, her heartbeat was faint, hardly there, and my connection to her was fading rapidly. But I kept using my mind to send her reassuring thoughts.

"Shadow?" Mel asked.

I looked up at her. "Everything's okay." Mel just nodded and came over and sat in my lap. Fray rubbed her head against my head, and I lifted it up. Fray purred, sensing our sadness, but it did little to help.

I rested my chin on Mel's head and murmured "She's Raven. She'll pull out of it."

Maybe if I think everything's all right long enough, things will be fine. Maybe if I pretend she'll be okay, she will be.

Please Ray, snap out of it. For Fang, for the pack, for me. Especially for me.

A tear rolled down my cheek into Mel's hair. Mel snuggled closer to me, trying to be strong and not cry.

Outside the cave, a light rain began to fall.

**Max's POV**

It had started raining. Not hard, but still cold. The day was grey and gloomy, and now rainy. Perfect. Matched my mood.

They could say it wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty. I was near death, and despite the consequences, Raven gave me her life. Literally. And now she was dying because of it. I knew we were friends and all, but she had no good reason to give me her life. No good reason at all. Well, I didn't think so anyway.

What had happened to my gift of a shield? Shouldn't it have kicked in to protect me? And I had tried levitating things, but got nothing to lift. Nada.

Fang had been quieter than usual the past couple of days. We didn't know why, and he didn't either, as far as Angel could tell. Total had also been quiet, thank god, seeing as none of us were really in the mood for his whiney outlook on life.

Nudge, on the other hand, had kept up a constant chatter. On absolutely anything she could think of. And boy, could she think.

"Oh look now it's raining. Rain irritates me. It's wet. The only wet I like is swimming and drinking. Rain from the sky is like weird. It makes my hair frizzy. I hate frizzy hair. I like long hair. Or even short hair. Anything so long as it's not frizzy. Grr I'm bored. Will someone entertain me? We should play Simon Says, or something. Oh, how about we play Go Fish? Wait do we have cards? OH we do! Come on, someone play with me. Angel? Yay! But if you read my mind I won't play with you again!" on and on it went. I wasn't sure if I should be thanking Nudged for preventing a depressing silence, or strangling her just for some peace and quiet.

Craving some quiet, I crept outside, letting the rain wash over me. It felt refreshing, and though I started to shiver, I didn't want to go back inside I felt that maybe, if I stood out here long enough, I could wash all my troubles away.

I was almost thoroughly soaked when I heard arguing coming from Nudge and Angel. Sighing, I turned around, picked up a towel, and went to settle the argument.

**Fang's POV**

There's was something about Raven. Something oddly familiar. But I couldn't place just what it was. I couldn't help but feel compelled to find a way to help her. But why? Why did I want her to be safe? I mean yeah, I didn't want her to die, but this feeling was almost as strong as the feeling of protecting Max. Scratch that. This was tied.

"_Come on silly!" she yelled._

"_But…" I called back. _

"_It's only a few hundred feet. Once you get used to it, I'll teach you tricks. You won't ever want to leave the sky. Please, I'm getting lonely." She gave me a puppy dog face. She knows I can't say no once she gives me that face._

"_Oh fine, I'm coming. Just remember you've done this before and I haven't. So no teasing!" I ran a few feet and jumped, pushing my wings down with all my might, and pulling them back up._

"_You're doing it! Great. Come on, follow me. I wanna show you my favorite place to go." She called out, soaring off, her black wings gliding effortlessly._

"_Don't go far!" a woman's voice called out from below._

"_We won't!" She called back._

"_Take care of your sister. Don't let her get into any trouble!"The woman called again. I smiled._

"_I won't Mom."I yelled back, and took off after her._

Blinking, I returned to reality. What was that? It happened again. Exactly who was that girl? I didn't have a sister. And my mother never wanted me. I learned to fly on my own. Nobody taught me. So that couldn't have been a memory. Why was I having these visions?

Fang.

Raven?

Yeah. You guys gotta get away from where you are.

What about you, how are you faring?

Don't worry about me, just run. Trust me. And keep your mind blocked completely.

Why? What's going on?

I can't tell you. I haven't got much more time to tell you. Please just run.

Okay…

"Fang?" Max asked. I met her gaze and she understood.

"Guys pack up, we're leaving. No Nudge, you can't finish your game! Pack!" Max yelled to everyone. I smiled inwardly. We hardly ever question Max's judgment, and she hardly ever questions mine, though we have been known to disagree.

The rain had cleared up; just long enough for us to hop out and fly without our wings getting weighed down too much.

"So, why are we going?" Max asked, gliding down next to me, the tips of her wings brushing mine.

"Raven." She nodded in understanding, and flew over to, yet again; settle an argument between Nudge and Angel, where Total had been mixed in.

"You cheated!" Nudge yelled.

"I did not! I didn't read your mind I swear!" Angel pouted.

"But you read Total's mind, and he was sitting next to me!"

"No don't bring me into this!" Total whined.

"Angel no mind reading while playing games, Nudge just don't play games that Angel can cheat at, and Total, well next time sit next to Angel." Max yelled.

Ah the joys of being a leader. She does it pretty well, but I would not want to be the one to settle fights between those two. It was hard enough when Max ran off. It's just as annoying listening to the arguing as it is to actually settle them.

**The Directors POV**

"They got away, Boss." Mitch reported.

"Curse that Raven! Even when dying she predicts our every move! She doesn't know what we have in store for her, though. Almost everything is going as planned. We shot Max, and Raven saved her just as we'd hoped. We don't need Max anymore. She was just a guinea pig to Raven's powers. And the powers she thought she was developing. All tricks, all Raven." I said, and I must admit I sounded rather evil. Good.

"Should we continue as planned?" Mitch asked. That dolt! What a stupid question.

"Yes. Raven should die soon, and once she does, she'll be just as we want. Poor Fang. Lost her once, he'll have to lose her again." I replied.

"Aren't you worried about how this will turn out?" Mitch questioned. Stupid paternal instincts. Barely there, but still part of the nature. Again. What a stupid question.

"Of course I am. But we've planned this all out. Raven will be ours again. And then not even Max will be able to stop her." I was absolutely sure she was going to be caught this time. A deer in headlights. Well, a wolf bird thing, but whatever.

Watch out Max. I haven't forgotten about you. But Raven is my prized experiment, and she will help me kill you. She doesn't even know about the chip we planted in her head.

"Okay, as soon as the time comes, take care of it." I told Mitch. He nodded and headed off to the computer monitoring room. It was only a matter of hours before the final pieces fell into place.

**A/N I need 30 reviews before chapter 35, and I already have 6!!!! So review! Please!!!!!(btw, I will be uploading some songfics while I work on this and start a sequel if I get enough reviews, so please check those out!!!)**


	32. Take Two: Dude, Where's Raven?

**A/N OH MY GOD YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I just had loads of things to do. I was in the play and rehearsals were like 4 hours long plus I had a really important essay due that took a month and then April vaca I was in D.C with my school and had no access to internet and then I've been sick and packing cuz I'm moving and my computer got a virus and it's just been reeeeeeeallly busy. But I'm updating now so please forgive me!!!!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Max's POV**

IT had been a semi-nice day. Arguments aside, rain gone for the time being, and the rainbow we had seen. We were all together, no one was dying, and life was pretty good.

Did I mention we were under attack? Yup. Lovely day, nice weather, flying in the nice warm air, and boom!

A couple hundred of Flyboys. Newer model. Flew pretty well, almost as well as us. And well the sheer number of them did give them the advantage. Guess Raven didn't pass the message on in time. Oops.

It was probably the worst fight we'd been in. these guys, I don't know what they were made of, but they just didn't seem to want to go down. Out of approximately 600, only about 100 had been taken down. In the last half an hour. On a good day, that would only take us 10 minutes. So we really weren't having the best of days now were we?

Angel was hiding behind me, keeping me updated on everyone else, Gazzy and Iggy were bombing these things left and right (mental note: check boys for bomb stash when this is through), and Fang and Nudge were holding their own. Nudge had a few scrapes, a couple gashes. Nothing serious. Angel really had nothing. Fang, well I really couldn't tell. Iggy and Gazzy seemed okay. And I think I just might've dislocated my shoulder. But as I said, nothing serious.

"MAX!" Angel screamed over the roar of the fight just as a giant metal hand came crashing down on my head.

Agony burst behind my eyes as the world started spinning. I couldn't tell up from down. Everything blurred as I tried to gain my bearings. Oh…my…god it hurt. I could feel a slight trickle of blood down my neck. I stopped flapping for a second, my wings not registering to my brain, causing me to plummet down to earth. The world went black for a second and then came back into focus.

Someone caught me. Fang? No the wings were different. White. With little black dots forming a circle in the center. I smiled and gave Shadow a hug, wincing from the pain my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Nudge asked, still fending off Flyboys. I tried to focus in on her but my vision kept blurring. Jeez, that Flyboy hit the perfect spot on my head. Wonder if he knew it was there.

"Uh, we thought you could use a little help. We had a heads up." Blaze said. I wondered if he meant Raven.

"Much appreciated." I murmured.

"Come on guys, let's hit the ground. Easier for us." Cloud said. I felt myself get passed off.

"Jeez guys, I'm not a baby. I can land by myself." I muttered.

"This coming from someone who can hardly lift her head right now." Fang said, and I could hear a slight snicker. Boys. The world would benefit so much without them.

"Aw shut up." I muttered. We hit the ground, and it was definitely easier for us.

Mouse maneuvered her way through the Flyboys, being small as she is, and was able to twist some up in the trees and even under some heavy rocks. Mellow changed the air currents causing those Flyboys who hadn't landed to get caught up in the wind and fly to who knows where. Blaze sent one up in flame which then fell back onto another and another and it was the whole domino effect. Cloud was controlling the water in the trees, knocking over Flyboys with branches.

It was actually amusing to be sitting here watching this, with Fang and Shadow fighting in front of me. Angel was sitting with me, sending thoughts out to various people with updates on everyone else, and also mentally arguing with Total. I didn't know what about and I didn't really care.

With the help of our friends, the fight lasted only about an hour more. Then we all sat around, sharing stories, telling jokes, and eating s'mores. It was, surprisingly, fun. I didn't get it. It was like the fight had never happened.

"Where's Raven?" Gazzy asked, looking around.

"She's still recovering. But she was strong enough to put up a barrier and convinced us to come help you without her. She's back at the cave where we landed." Shadow told us, in a not-so-happy voice.

Something at the back of my mind told me something wasn't right.

**Fang's POV**

After the fun time was over, we decided on watches. Iggy and Cloud were going first. Max had argued against that, demanding to go first, but obviously losing the majority. And I was yelled at by Max saying that if she couldn't go first than neither could I etc etc.

"_Come on! You can do it!" She cheered from the sidelines. _

_I planted my foot firmly on the ground and took a breath, steadying myself. Then I brought my fist forward and into the 5 inch piece of steel. It snapped in 2._

_I blinked in surprise and then smiled. Faten came running over and gave me a hug._

"_See, I told you you could do it." she smiled at me and started dancing around. Sometimes she has too much energy for her own good._

"_Come on, I wanna go for a spin." I told her, beginning to unfurl my wings. She grinned, and opened her mouth, most likely to comment on something or other that I probably didn't care about. But she was stopped. _

"_I'm sorry, but she can't go today." Mom said._

"_But mom!!!!" she cried._

"_Sorry Faten, sorry Farris. Labs orders. Maybe tomorrow." Faten smiled sadly and took mother's hand and walked away, leaving me on the yard._

_Her hair blew gently in the wind, and her mild cotton candy scent was brought to my nose. She was only four, so was I, and yet we had both progressed so far. _

_I watched in silence, one hand outstretched, reaching for my little sister. Somehow, in the back of mind, something felt wrong. I felt like something terrible was going to happen._

**Raven's POV**

I opened my eyes. It was dark, cold, and nothing was really visible except for a faint light some distance away. I stood up, blinking a few times. There wasn't anything to be visible, as far as I could tell. I seemed to be in a kind of hole, but I felt like I was floating. But yet, at the same time, there was solidity under my feet.

Ahhh all this made my head spin. How did I end up here? Where was here? And why was I here? And, uh, who was I?

I took a few hesitant steps forward, seeing nothing pop out, walked faster towards the light. Yeah yeah I know, never go towards the light. But I didn't like being in the dark, not really knowing if anything was around me.

After what seemed like an eternity of humming random songs I didn't know I knew, and getting frustrated at not being able to figure out anything about myself, I came to the light. But I didn't pass through it. A young lady was standing there.

She was taller than me and I had come to the conclusion in my mindless wandering that I was pretty tall. She had flowing blonde hair, as if in an imaginary wind. Her eyes were a pretty pale blue, periwinkle almost. She had delicate facial features. Doll like, her nose was slightly rounded at the tip, and her cheeks were porcelain white, smooth, and perfect. She wore a simple white gown, with 2 black ribbons ribbon and bow. She had another ribbon in her hair. Her gown was so long I couldn't see her feet. She seemed gentle, and caring, and I liked her the moment I saw her.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Curious, I tried to speak again, but still nothing. Then, like a missing puzzle piece found, I remembered I couldn't speak. I was in an accident when I was little. I couldn't remember what sort of accident, but I knew I couldn't speak.

The lady nodded, and waved her hand in front of my face, slowly and carefully. I realized what she was doing and opened my mouth one more time.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice didn't sound raspy or hoarse as I'd always imagined it might had I been able to regain my voice. It was surprisingly girly, high but not annoyingly so. It also sounded sad to my ears.

"Who do you think I am?" she questioned, softly, not sharp and sarcastic as I was used to.

"Judging by the light and the darkness and well you, I'm guessing I'm dead. This means you're either the devil and are prettier than imagined, or an Angel. I'm going with the Angel. Am I right?" she nodded, smiling.

"I'm your Angel. Not your guardian, no. we believe that humans lead lives how they want. We do interfere here and there, but not drastically. But each human has an Angel watching over them, making sure you take the unexpected turns for your destiny. And no, you aren't dead. Not yet. You are dying though, and to those around you, you'd seem dead. But you aren't yet." She told me, her smile shrinking ever so slightly.

"Then, why am I here? And how did I die? And does everyone meet their Angel?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything, and here was my source of answers.

"Ah, no, not everyone. Most do not. However, your destiny is a particularly interesting one, and you're time to die isn't quite yet. I can't tell you, however, how you died, who you are, and anything you might ask, I can only answer vaguely. You are here, because you have a choice to make." She told me sadly. Well that blew all my hopes out of the water.

"So I have to figure it out? Can't you give hints? Loopholes, loopholes. I know I'm good at loopholes. Um can you tell me what my choices are?"

"Well, you have 2 options. One, you can continue on through the light in front of you. Abandon your destiny, die, but keep your voice. Your other option is to live, lose your voice, lose your memory, and continue your destiny. Because your destiny was interrupted, if you choose to live, you will have to go about differently. And no, I can't tell you what your destiny is slash was." She told me. How helpful. A light appeared far above my head. I assumed that was the one for me to go through if I wanted to live.

"but how do I reach it?" I wondered out loud. She smiled at me. Then another puzzle piece found its place. I unfurled my wings. My name was Raven. I had wings. And I died saving Max's life.

"I remember. And I want to live. But, why do I have to remember everything in order to live even if my memories are going to be taken?" I asked.

"Because, to forget, there has to be something to remember. Just like to remember, there has to be something to forget." I nodded then looked at her confused. She smiled and glanced up. I realized the light was fading. I started to fly up.

"One last question. What's your name? Since I'll forget anyways, can you tell me?" she nodded and looked slightly taken aback.

"Fray." I smiled. A beautiful name.

"Well, Fray. It's been nice meeting you. I am glad I was able to. Please keep watching over me, even if I can't remember you." I told her. Then I exited through the light back to my world.

I opened my eyes. It was dark and cold, but a light was glowing dimly from the entrance to what looked like a cave.

A person stood over me and held out a hand.

"Hello. I'm Mitch. I can help you." He seemed caring. I took his hand and stood up. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't.

"You can't speak. You lost your voice a few years ago. Your name is Nevar. You have wings. And I'm your father. Come. There are some people who wish to meet you." He led me by my hand out of the cave. What I was doing here, and who I was exactly played in my mind a little longer, but I felt as if I was in good hands.

I didn't even notice the backpacks around me and the fireplace with still red embers. I just followed this person who seemed to know who I was.

**Shadow's POV**

Touched down at the cave a day after we helped out Max and the flock. Something was wrong.

Raven was MIMAP. Missing in mind and presence. She herself wasn't here, and she was not linked to me anymore.

"Shadow, where's Raven?"Mel asked, frightened.

"I don't know, Mel." I said, and I almost didn't realize what I had said, until she started crying. "Oh Mel, I'm sure she's okay." I wrapped the youngest member in a hug.

"Hey, does anyone see Fray anywhere?"

**A/N reviews are lovely. 30 reviews before sequel. sorry again for the long wait. i promise it wont be as long for the next chapter!!!!!!**


	33. Author's Note Please Read

**Hey everyone. You probably hate me. I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm just suffering a mental block on this fanfiction. I have an idea of what to do, I just don't know how to get there. But I promise the moment I do I'll have a chapter up. **

**In the meantime, check out my newest Max Ride fanfiction called ****I Just Want To Forget. ****Its about a fight between Max and Fang that leads Max to ask the whitecoats to forget everything. When it does, the Flock comes to rescue her. But not all heroines need rescuing, or want it.**

**I also have a few song fics up, and I'll probably be adding more. I just love writing them. But I really am sorry in such a long delay. The story wasn't even that good to begin with. But out of respect for my readers I WILL FINISH IT! it just will take awhile. But please bear with me. and please check out my other stories. **

**Again I am really really really really sorry!!**

**Sincerely,**

**VenomShadowCatt**


	34. Swords AndCan It Be?

**Me: Oh wow. It's been forever, hasn't it? –waits for angry shouts and complains- ahaha I am truly sorry. Like very truly sorry. But I've been having umm I guess you could call them depression problems. I'm not depressed but I've had a lot going on that's gotten my mood down in the dumps for a long while. And this story had taken a momentary pause because I hadn't really known where to go with it. There's a destination I'm aiming for, but I couldn't quite reach it. But now, I am going to get back into the story and hope you can all forgive me and enjoy the story again. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Rebbie: hey. I'm her new sidekick. I'll be helping author's notes here and there. What venom means is she's been having difficulty writing due to problems motivating and life issues. And the start of high school. So she hopes for forgiveness blahdy blah blah. Anyways enjoy this next chapter. I know it's been much awaited.**

**Me: at least I hope it has. **

**Raven's POV**

I fastened the sword neatly in my belt. For the past few weeks I had been apparently relearning my powerful and somewhat frighteningly awesome powers. Who knew someone could do so much by just using their brain?

However, despite the fact I was exceptionally skilled with my mind, I had also mastered the ways of the sword. I figured, if for some reason I was ever in a fight with an enemy who my powers didn't work against or had been disarmed, I needed a way to fight. And guns were too…. Quick. They didn't allow for a fight and gave the holder an unfair advantage. So I opted for the sword. Plus it was light and though big, I never had to reload, or worry about jams.

Getting back to the present, I tied my shoes, and checked my kimono. The sword I preferred was that of the Japanese and one of the more dangerous. A tsurugi, a type of double-edged sword. It was dangerous because, if I brought the sword back the wrong way or unsheathed it wrong, I could severely injure myself.

Anyways getting back to the point, because I used a Japanese sword style, I preferred the Japanese male kimono and hakama. They made maneuvering in with a sword easy, and kept me linked to the Japanese sword fighting ways. I preferred not to fight with a technique unless I follow through with its culture's clothing as well. And well I just didn't like all that samurai armor, so I settled for the kimono. Why male? Because it was simple. It's as simple as that.

Gosh I just keep drifting off into thought. Anyways. The reason for this preparation was for one thing. I was an assassin. Skilled too. Because of my abilities, I am able to learn things extraordinarily quickly. My father, Mitch, was the leader of this assassin group. I'm the lead. Though I have yet to meet others… anyways.

No I do not enjoy killing. But my father helped me remember my life, and so when he tells me that I need to kill someone, I repay the favor by doing so. And I must admit, I'm fairly good at it.

The only problem my father has with me, is I don't just kill the person. I have to play with them. Taunt them. Tease them. Because if I get on their nerves, they fight. And I do enjoy fighting. If I was gifted with such abilities, why not use them.

My targets today were a group of people. Apparently, they had been attacking my father's work's buildings. He has buildings all over the world. And they're trying to save it, so he says. I don't think one company alone can save the world, but that's just me. But my father said these people wanted to destroy the world, and by getting rid of them would be doing the world good.

Heck not sure if I believe that, but as I said, I like a good fight. And I'm sure that a group of 11 against 1 will make them seem like they have the advantage. Hah. Foolish people. Never doubt what a single person can do.

So again checking that my mental blocks were up, my earpiece (cleverly disguised as an earring) securely fastened, and my sword and kimono in check, I headed out the door of my practice room.

My father came turning around the corner as I made my way to the roof.

"Ah, Nevar. There you are. All set?" he asked.

I gently touched the hilt of my sword, and smiled a tad.

"Ah the sword. Must you wear the kimono? Can't you at least wear a blue one, or green? Must it be black?"

I looked down at it and then glared at him.

_Yes it must. Black is the color of death. Black intimidates people. If I wore blue I'd look girly, and green I'd look happy. I'd rather look intimidating. Besides, it makes hiding in the shadows easier. You know that._

"Ah Nevar, I will never understand your thinking. Anyway, get your butt on the roof. I want you back by Friday. That's 3 days. You have 3 days to get there, get the job done, and get back. Understood?" he said firmly. My father was an idiot, but when needed his voice held power and authority. I just stared at him.

_Whatever._

I thought as I walked away. I heard him call after me, something about losing my attitude. Hmph.

Once on the roof, I slowly rolled my shoulders, letting my wings roll out of the slits in my kimono. What you don't have wings? Weird.

Jumping off the roof I fell for a second, before flapping and letting myself fly off into the night sky, my black outfit and black wings mimicking the dark. Even the white circles on my wings mimicked the stars.

I flew for at least 5 hours straight before landing in a quiet forest. I looked around and took a whiff of the air. There. My targets were northeast a ways.

So I headed northeast. When I got to my destination, I observed the group. To my surprise, the oldest were no more than 16, my age. And the youngest had to be around 8. They were all dressed in scraggly clothing and looked worn out and more than a little depressed. I had to kill kids?

Two of the oldest were awake. One was a boy, with dark hair, dark eyes, and well just a dark appearance altogether. The other was a girl. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was pretty. The dark boy had an arm around her shoulder, keeping her warm I assumed.

The girl looked weary as she took a glance around at the younger kids. She sighed and the dark boy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She smiled a bit before returning her troubled gaze to the fire. I watched her for a while from the shadows.

They looked innocent. They looked young. They looked… sad. There was no way they would be dangerous. And I had to kill them. All of them. Even the youngest. I couldn't believe they had done anything wrong.

But I didn't doubt my father.

I studied them for the next few hours, never sleeping. Luckily for me, they had decided to stay camped out here for a few more days. I had noticed a blind teen looking around.

The girl, whose name I had learned was Max, had asked the boy what was wrong. He had looked directly at me. Maybe he could sense I was here.

"I think we're being watched. But I can't tell. I can't detect another set of breathing patterns, and they aren't making any sound, but I can feel them. I think." The boy, Iggy, had said.

Dammit!

"I can't hear anybody Max." a little blond girl with blue eyes had said.

"Well, everyone stay on your guard." Max had said.

I would do it tonight, I thought. If I could kill the two who were on watch before they alerted everyone else, I could kill the rest. I'd use my sword. To kill with my mind would take seconds, and it would hurt them. A sword was quick. Just a slit to the throat and voila.

For once in my relatively short memories of my life, I didn't want to fight. I couldn't prolong their suffering. It would be cruel. And though I am a killer, I am not cruel. I fight fairly, and I kill as painlessly as I can. I don't want people to suffer, no matter how bad they've been.

It was the Max and the dark one again that night. I watched for a little while, as they stared silently into the flames.

They had their backs to me. Silently, I made my way from one shadow to another, advancing closer and closer, but not quite coming into the campsite. I nearly cried in surprise as Max stood up and glance in my direction.

"Who's there?" she said quietly, as not to wake the others. I stood perfectly still, hand on my sword to pull it out if needed.

"I know your there. Just come out already." She said, menace in her voice. The dark one had stood up behind her, quietly searching the shadows around the camp.

Pulling up my hood to hide my face, I stepped out of the shadows.

I heard a quiet gasp before Max growled.

"Who are you?" she asked, although she said it as more of a statement. I grinned under my hood. I knew she could see it. It wasn't a friendly grin either.

"Say something." She demanded. Of course I couldn't tell her I couldn't speak. She took a step closer, the dark one following, hovering.

Slowly, a removed my hand off my sword hilt. I decided they'd be dead soon, why not let them see my face. I reached up and removed my hood from my head, letting the shadows fall from my face. There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Raven?"

**Me: please tell me that made up for not having update in a long time! I'll be updating as often as possible. Please review. I know lots of people read this, so please review. And please forgive me.**

**Rebbie: oh gosh a pity party, I'm out. Please review and make her shut up.**

**Me: Rebbie!**


	35. My Name Isn't Raven

**Rebbie: Hi again! How's everybody? Are you doing well?**

**Me: You are waaay too cheery. Like an elf. You're like a little, blonde, cheery elf. **

**Rebbie: okay…. That's not random weird or creepy at all.**

**Me: Aha ha ha... **

**Rebbie: Right…let's just get on with the story. This will probably be the last chapter before the sequel. I don't like reading really long fanfictions, and Venom doesn't either, so she's cutting this one here.**

**Me: Yep, so enjoy.**

**Raven's POV**

I blinked.

Then I blinked again.

"Raven?" Max asked again. My mind faltered. But I didn't let my body. Slowly, I reached down and grasped the hilt of my sword.

_We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Take your pick._

I saw them visibly blanch.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Max asked, obviously confused.

I glanced at my sword then back at them and cocked my head, pulling the sword from its sheath. Both Max and the dark one's eyes widened in surprise and they both took a step back.

I heard Max call mentally out to the little one. A mind reader. Huh. Fun.

I put a mind block up between them.

I tsked at her. _Now now, this would be over quick and easy if you'd cooperate._

But the others had already started to wake up, and were forming a small circle around me. I quickly glanced around and swore.

_Thanks dad. Thanks a whole lot. Not only do I have to kill these kids, but I have to do it while their awake, and while they think I'm someone I'm not._

_Raven? What are you doing? Put the sword down._

I turned around to face the direction of the voice. He was a rather golden looking boy. He looked like he could be cheery and happy and one of those kids who would crack a joke in the middle of a class.

_Who are you? My name isn't Raven. I've never heard of such a person. If you would all do me a favor and stand still, I promise I can kill you quickly and painlessly. Well as painlessly as my father will allow. _

_I'm Shadow, Rave. Don't you remember me? You're here to kill us? Why do you want to kill us?_

_Because it's my job. Now are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?_ I sighed in frustration. I really shouldn't have had to stick around this long. They should already be dead.

_I'm sorry Ray, but we aren't going to let you kill us. _

_The hard way then._

I raised the sword a bit, and suddenly it was just me and him. He took a step back, not wanting to fight, but the barrier I had put up stopped him. I took a few steps forward so that the tip of my sword was resting gently against his throat,

"Please Raven. Don't do this. I don't know what Mitch did to you, but let me help. Please." Shadow said, his eyes inexplicably calm when death was only an inch away. I never lowered my sword from his neck, but I did allow my shoulder to relax.

_How do you know Mitch? He's my father. He has done nothing to me, except raise me._

"No, Raven! He did this to you! I'm your friend, okay? I know you have wings, and I know you have amazing mind powers, and I know you almost died a few weeks ago! What I don't know is why all of the sudden you are here with a sword, prepared to kill me and everyone else!"

I faltered. He did seem to know more about me than I liked. The barrier flickered and then fell away entirely. Everyone took in a deep breath when they saw how close this Shadow person was to dying by my hand.

_My name isn't Raven. My name is Nevar. I don't know and never have known you. I don't know why you know I have wings, or my mind abilities, and I don't know why you know I almost died a few weeks ago. I don't know how you know my dad, and I don't know why I am supposed to kill you. But it's my job and I have never failed. And if killing kids means doing my job, so be it._

"You can't kill us."

"What? Raven's gonna kill us?" A younger girl nearly squealed. She had short brownish hair. Mouse-like. Everyone started to panic, which was odd, because I didn't think they were the type to panic.

That's when the action started. Unable to reason with me, I think they decided to try to get me to listen by rendering me useless. Hah. Like that's even physically possible.

Fire broke out across my sleeve and on the ground around me, and I used my mind to make it disappear, turning on the kid who had started it. I stalked forward, and he took several frightened steps away from me.

Behind me, wind, water, and dirt all came up in a whirl wind. The 3 elements surrounded me in a twister. I was slashed and pelted by water and dirt, and burned by wind so much that I started to bleed. I'll admit, it really hurt. But I closed my eyes and the 3 people suddenly slumped to the ground unconscious. Thank you, freaky mind powers.

Why, might you ask, did I not just do that to everyone? Because, even though my powers were unlimited, it took a lot of energy, not to mention it made me tired. And well I had to concentrate and when you're trying to concentrate on a bunch of moving targets, it's not easy.

Realizing they wouldn't be able to take me over by elements, the group moved on to more, well, hands on tactics. Literally.

I brought my sword around in a high circle, earning a hiss from Max, who had thought sneaking up from behind would surprise me. Just barely in time, I realized she was just a distraction for the others who had come in from all different sides around me.

I dodged a fist from here, a kick from here, never attacking only dodging and blocking, which led to a few severe and a whole lot of not so bad cuts on the group of kids I had underestimated. Suddenly, my means of defense was knocked away when my sword went flying out of my hand from someone's shoe.

"Please stop. We don't want to fight you. I mean, don't get me wrong, we'd rather not be killed either. But we don't want to fight. Please listen to us. We just want to help." Max said.

"WE really like you Raven. Please don't make us fight you." A little girl with bouncy blonde curls and blue eyes said. Angel. She hadn't done much fighting, only directing.

For some reason, that pushed me over the edge.

_MY NAME ISN'T RAVEN! _

I screamed so loudly in my head, that I saw everyone visibly flinch, and I took that as an incentive, lashing out, landing a punch here, and a kick there. And before they had regained their senses, I had given out 2 black eyes, a swollen lip, a sprained wrist, 2 broken noses, a dislocated shoulder, and several very painful bruises. All in approximately 18 seconds.

Then a hand came down on the back of my head, and I don't know what it hit, or why, but it sent a searing pain through my head and suddenly, I knew, I just knew, that I couldn't use my powers to give me the strength I had been using, put up a barrier around myself or someone else, or extreme speed.

I brought my hands to my head for a second, massaging my temples, trying to make the pain subside. Maybe out of a supposed friendship for me, or the anger seeping off me, the group didn't use the momentary delay in my attack to their advantage. Slowly, the pain faded to a dull throb, and I stood up in a fighting stance once again.

I glanced around me. I couldn't use my mind, or my sword. I was severely outnumbered. I had taken 2 more along with the previous 3 out, but that still left 6 against 1, and they were pretty good, okay great, fighters. The faces around me were bloodied, bruises already forming. Some people were holding arms or wrists at odd angles.

I couldn't kill kids. I couldn't. But I couldn't disobey direct orders. But still, they were no older than myself! But, direct orders.

The dull throb at the back of my head began to grow again.

I knew I was at the disadvantage now. I knew I couldn't win. So I pulled a nasty trick.

I reached into the waistline of my pants and pulled out a gun. Yeah, I know I said I didn't like guns. But my sword was out of reach, my mind was unplugged, and I had fought all I could. I raised the gun to about chest level to the person who seemed to be my biggest problem right now.

Max. She seemed to be the overall leader here. Getting rid of her would surely send the remaining fighters into a depression, leaving them easy pickings.

_Any last words?_

_I'm sorry Raven._

I was taken aback, but nonetheless, tightened my grip on the gun, cocking it.

_Sorry for what?_

_That I never got really got to know you. _

_You aren't even going to ask me not to kill you?_

_No. I'm not._

_Why?_

_Because. If I'm going to die, at least it'll be by the hands of someone I know is a sweet natured girl, who cares for the people she loves. Not some sick and twisted bastard. So if you have to kill me, than it's what you have to do._

_You are one strange girl._

_What was your first clue?_

She smiled lightly at me, and I pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through her heart.

My heart hurt slightly as I watched her fall to the ground, but I ignored the cries and shouts of the people around me, and raised the gun again to the nearest person, and fired. Shot after shot, even to the unconscious, until everyone was done. Reaching up, I removed the earring in my ear, dropped it to the ground, and crushed it with my foot

Then I jumped up to the sky and took off, only slightly remorseful about what I had just done.

Today was Friday. I was expected back home today. But I flew in the opposite direction.

After all, I would be back to the campsite tomorrow. I had business to take care of.

I landed back in the clearing right as the morning light began to peak out. I looked around at the damage from the slight battle that had occurred in my honor last night. I stepped over a few things on the ground, and stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting. I didn't have to wait for long.

A figure stepped out of the trees.

"Excellent show."

_Just tell me what I want to know._

_Gladly, Raven._

_You've been double agenting haven't you?_

_Possibly._

_Why haven't you told me about this sooner?_

_It wasn't time._

_You left little hints though._

_You're right._

_You made the suggestion to call me Nevar, because it's Raven backwards. You wanted me to remember._

_I did. And I didn't._

_I don't understand._

_You will, Raven. You will._

**Me: geez I feel bad leaving it off like that. But as mentioned earlier, I don't like long fanfics, so I'm cutting this here and making a sequel. I'll put an author's note up when I post the sequel with its name and such. Hope you liked it.**

**Rebbie: We really hoped you liked the story. Sorry for the slightly crappy ending. We hope you look forward to the sequel as much as we do. please review.**

**Me: And in the meantime, check out my other stories. Don't Remember To Forget Me is my latest. I also have a few song fics.**

**Rebbie: So please review. OH and any ideas who the figure at the end was? **

**Me: I tried not to make it obvious but well, fail! Anyways, review, and I promise I'll have the sequel up asap!**

**Sincerely, **

**Venom and Rebbie**


	36. Sequel

Heyy guys. My sequel is up already. It's called Illusionary. The first chapter is really short and kinda sucks, but its up and its more of an introduction than anything. I'd love if you could read that for me. I'll be updating that one as much as possible. I promise it'll be much better than this half. Anyways I thank those who read through this half. Though I'm a bit sad, I'll admit, because I got a whole bunch of reviews, and then like none. So if you could read the sequel and review I would be really happy.

Anyways also check out my other work, its under my stories, but I'm sure you know that.

Thanks again for sticking with me through this difficult first half.

Sincerely,

Venom

Heyy, don't forget me!

Sorry, and Rebbie.

Although she really wasn't here for much.


End file.
